Haz lo que te ordene
by kuniko04
Summary: Rukia escribe novelas de celulares, pero a sus novelas siempre les faltan un elemento esencial: El amor. Rukia decide remediar esto y chantajea a Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico mas popular de la escuela, para que sea su pareja (Adaptación manga Watashi ni XX Shinasai)
1. Misión 1: Toma de mi mano

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

**El argumento tampoco es mío, es una adaptación del manga Watashi ni XX Shinasai**

* * *

Misión 1: Enamórate de mí

Pov. Rukia

La gente me llama "el cero absoluto" o "la mujer de las nieves". Esto debido a mi fría mirada, hay rumores de que si miro directamente a alguien los puedo llegar a congelar… bueno, eso es obviamente una mentira, cosas como esas no existen. Todo el mundo corre de mí, con mi mirada penetrante incluso los profesores me tienen miedo, aunque irónicamente, mi mayor capricho es mirar a la gente.

Fin del Pov.

-¡Rukia!-dijo un chico con un largo cabello rojo-Vamos a casa juntos-

-Si…Renji- respondió amablemente Rukia

-¿Pudiste mirar a mucha gente hoy?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-Sí, siempre corren de mí, es algo duro… pero hoy no se me ocurrió nada interesante

Renji no respondió nada ya que se quedaron escuchando los comentarios de un grupo de chicas que pasaron cerca de ellos

"_¿leíste la novela de Rukiruki? –sí, fue genial como siempre- el nuevo capítulo fue intrigante- dicen que se convertirá en un libro"_

-¡Vaya que popular eres Rukia!- exclamo Renji

Pov Rukia

Soy Rukia Kuchiki, y escribo novelas de celular en secreto bajo el seudónimo de Rukiruki, mis novelas son las más leídas en Japón.

Debido a mi mirada y piel fría desde pequeña se me ha dificultado relacionarme con las otras personas, a excepción de mi amigo de infancia Abarai Renji. Encuentro divertido mirar gente y crear mi propia imagen de ellos según lo que observo, y usando ese material escribo mis novelas.

_-¿No crees que hoy nos mira más de lo normal?_

_-¡Cállate y no la mires!_

Mis compañeras susurran cosas así, pero tienen razón, hoy estoy observando quien puede ser mi nuevo protagonista. Escucho a mi profesor pasar lista está llamando a Kurosaki, quien aparece de pronto por la puerta

_-¡Ya llegue!-dijo agitado Kurosaki_

_-¡Kurosaki Ichigo! Tu…-grito el maestro_

Ichigo le sonríe y el profesor cae ante su sonrisa, como siempre

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estabas en el comité escolar?_

_-Sí, espero que me perdone_

_-No hay molestias Ichigo, solo siéntate_

Tch, es siempre igual, el siempre sonríe, siempre tiene la misma actitud en serio… es un tipo muy aburrido, ¡Jamás escribiría una novela sobre el! … Bueno, bueno, mejor dejo de prestarle atención y escucho a mis compañeras hablar sobre mi novela

_Las novelas de Rukiruki son las mejores…aunque… me gustaría que fueran un poco mas románticas… ya sabes un príncipe azul, una princesa enamorada, ese tipo de cosas 3_

Fin del Pov

-¡¿Escribir de amor?! ¡Vamos Rukia solo ignora esos comentarios!- dice Renji en para animar a Rukia

-¡Pero es que la gente que lee mis novelas me lo pide, no solo es ese grupo de chicas!- responde Rukia desconsolada

-Pero… ¿Te sientes capaz de escribir sobre amor?

-No… jamás he sabido lo que es el amor, por eso, no sé cómo escribir sobre él… ¡PERO VOY A ESCRIBIR SOBRE AMOR, EL VER FELIZ A LA GENTE QUE LEE MIS NOVELAS ES MI PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO!

-Tú eres la que manda- dijo con una sonrisa Renji, estaba feliz de ver a Rukia animada

Al escuchar esto Rukia se fue decidida, iba a caminar por los pasillos del instituto hasta encontrar algún indicio sobre el amor, mientras caminaba cuando de pronto escucho una conversación que le llamo la atención, por lo que se escondió y detuvo a escuchar

-Ichigo-kun… yo…-decía tímidamente Neliel, una hermosa compañera de clases de Rukia- yo… ¡Yo te amo Ichigo! Cuando estoy deprimida tu me animas, y tan solo con tomar mi mano haces que mi corazón se acelere

_-¿Con solo tomar su mano puede acelerar su corazón?-pensó incrédula Rukia_

-Perdón-se escucho decir a Ichigo- en todo este tiempo nunca te he visto de esa manera… pero ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-Ehh… sí, perdón por molestarte

Pov Rukia.

Cuando Neliel se fue, voltee a ver a Ichigo, el sostenía una libreta en mano, parecía escribir algo, además de que tenía una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, no era la típica sonrisa falsa que siempre tenía, esta poseía un toque de maldad

-Kuchiki, ¿me conoces? Vamos en la misma clase- me dijo Ichigo con la misma expresión falsa de siempre

-Sí, eres Kurosaki Ichigo

-Me alegra que me conozcas, creía que no sabias quien era ya que nunca nos hablamos

-¿Cómo no conocerte? Eres popular

-Jajá, no hay gran cosa en mí, no sé de que hablas

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué siempre tienes la misma sonrisa estúpida?

-¡Ichigo, podrías ayudarme un momento!-se escucho a mi profesor decir

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos después Kuchiki

Cuando Ichigo se fue me quede pensando en la declaración de Neliel, ¿En verdad era posible que el corazón de alguien latiera rápido tan solo por tomar su mano? O ¿Por qué Ichigo rechazo a Neliel? Ella era alta, con grandes curvas, de cabello largo, ojos claros… ella era hermosa

Bueno, volviendo a mi novela necesito a alguien a quien ocupar para ser mi pareja, no puedo utilizar a Renji, es mi amigo… bajo la mirada y me encontró con la libreta del estúpido pelinaranja de la sonrisa. La curiosidad me invade y termino abriéndola… al ver la libreta me sorprendo al ver los nombres de todas mis compañeras de clases, todos los nombres tienen una marca… a excepción del mío… mejor sigo leyendo

Pov. Ichigo

Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡¿Dónde deje esa maldita libreta?! ¡No puedo perderla!

-Buscas esto-escuche a alguien a mis espaldas, volteo y me encuentro a Rukia Kuchiki quien tenía mi libreta, esta chica a pesar de ser rara, es muy útil a veces

-Gracias por traérmela Kuchiki-

-Ichigo-dijo la enana cambiando su tono de voz- un criminal para mantener sus secretos escondidos debe mantener la evidencia cerca de él, por ejemplo esta libreta ¡tiene anotado la fecha, hora y modo en que se ha declarado cada chica enamorada de ti! La única que falta en la clase soy yo Fresita-kun, tengo que decir que eres todo un play-boy

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellas solas se enamoraban de mi ¿Qué tiene de malo tener un registro de eso Kuchiki? Tan solo hice algo para divertirme, más que nada para matar el tiempo

-No te hagas el inocente

-Tch, es solo una manera más fácil de vivir, teniendo a tantas chicas detrás mío, que hacen cualquier cosa que les pido, además que actuó como un niño bueno frente a los adultos, tengo a mucha gente a mis pies, pero… ¿Ahora qué planeas hacer Rukia? ¿Le dirás a todo el mundo que el Sr. Popularidad no es lo que todos creen?

Al decir esto la tome de los hombros y la obligue a entregarme la libreta

-Gane Kuchiki-le dije para poner fin al asunto, pero me di cuenta que me equivocaba, su sonrisa decía otra cosa

-Ichigo, tengo más copias guardadas, no me crees tan inocente, además no te quiero delatar… yo quiero ¡Que te conviertas en mi novio!... ¡Te voy a obligar a que te enamores de mi!

-¿De…de que hablas? –pregunte consternado, definitivamente esta enana estaba loca

-Me enseñaras a experimentar el amor ¡abrázame, sonrójame, bésame, declárame tu amor! ¡No tienes otra opción!

-Tch, de acuerdo

-Iniciemos en tomarnos de la mano idiota

-Ya veo, así que te importa más mi físico que mi actitud

-No, no me interesa tu físico, lo más importante, es que si eres mi pareja no me sentiré culpable

Empecé a tomar su mano lentamente y…

-¡Diablos sí que tienes la piel fría enana!

-Cállate y sigamos

Al final nos tomamos la mano, era fría, muy por el constante de la mía, se sentía raro, yo estaba… ¿sonrojado?

-Oye ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-No, solo sostén mi mano hasta que tenga la misma temperatura que la tuya

-…-

-Ichigo, mis dedos y mi palma, se conectan con tu mano… ¿extraño, no?

Fin del Pov

Inicio Pov Rukia

Y así inicio nuestra falsa historia amorosa, la cual involucraba a dos personas que no se amaban, pero de alguna manera…esto inicio

* * *

_*Ficha del personaje*_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Estatura: 1,44_

_Cabello: Negro_

_Ojos: Violeta_

_Accesorios: Lentes ópticos (debido a que sufre miopía)_

* * *

**Nota autor: espero que les guste (sé que es raro imaginarse a Ichigo con una sonrisa a cada rato…pero bueno xD)**


	2. Misión 2: Abrázame

**Gracias a angry, AndyHarunita16,kureimy y Stephanie Za, sus comentarios me animaron a seguir n_n**

* * *

Misión 2: Abrázame

Pov. Rukia

Pasaron varios minutos en que seguimos tomados de la mano, el idiota de Ichigo dejo de reclamar hace algún momento. En ese momento sentí una paz que jamás había sentido, también podía sentir los latidos de Ichigo a través de su mano, de algún modo me sentía realmente a gusto. De pronto sonó el timbre, e Ichigo aparto su mano de la mía.

-¿Con eso debe ser suficiente no es cierto? ¡Me voy, me pagaras por esto mañana!- Al decir esto Ichigo se marcho dejándome sola

Observe y toque mi mano… estaba cálida, aunque mis manos siempre están frías como el hielo, ahora estaban a la misma temperatura del idiota de cabello naranja… además, su mano era grande, muy a diferencia de mi pequeña mano…

Tome mi celular y escribí: _"Su gran mano sostuvo la mía, y un dulce calor se esparcía lentamente sobre mis manos desde que nos tocamos. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados sentí como la nieve era absorbida por el sol primaveral, como si nuestras temperaturas lentamente se mezclaran entre sí. De la mano… fue un simple acto, y aun así, la cálida sensación era como si corriera a través de las palmas de mi mano y penetraran profundamente en mi corazón"_

Si, con eso iba a ser suficiente para la nueva actualización de mi novela…

Fin del pov

**Al otro día**

Rukia y Renji iban entrando a la escuela cuando escucharon hablar a un grupo de chicas sobre la novela de "Rukiruki", se quedaron a escuchar sin que sus compañeras notaran su presencia

_-¡hey, hey! ¿Leíste la novela de Rukiruki ayer?-dijo una_

_-¡Sí! ¡Había amor, había amor!- contesto otra_

_-¡El conde tomo su mano!-hablo una tercera_

_-¡Esto es completamente nuevo de Rukiruki!-volvió a hablar la primera_

_-¡Esta actualización fue la más interesante!-hablo finalmente la cuarta amiga del grupo_

Renji y Rukia terminaron de escuchar la conversación y se apartaron, fueron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ambos iban felices, Rukia estaba dichosa de la reacción favorable que causo su nueva actualización, mientras que Renji, aunque no entendía como su amiga podía escribir sobre amor de un día para otro, se contentaba al verla feliz a ella. Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a abrir la boca para felicitar a su amiga de baja estatura, apareció un grupo de personas frente a ellos, en medio de este grupo estaba Ichigo.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, te agradezco lo de ayer-dijo en tono insinuante Rukia

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san, te aviso que no tengo ni la menor intención de volver a repetir eso- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa, aunque todas las personas presentes notaron la tensión que había entre ellos en ese momento

-Etto… vamos Ichigo- interrumpió una amiga del peli naranja mientras se aferraba a él, tenía que salvarlo de la mirada congelante de Kuchiki-san, según ella

Ichigo y la gente que lo acompañaban desaparecieron de la vista de Rukia y Renji, la primera recordó el calor que sintió su mano el día anterior, mientras que el segundo se preguntaba que pasó entre ellos dos

-Me pareció haber visto un rayo entre ustedes-comento Renji fingiendo desinterés

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… ese chico es popular en toda la escuela debido a que es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, además tiene las mejores calificaciones y es hijo del director de un hospital, la gente dice que ni los profesores son rival para él.

Rukia en ese momento pensó en el hecho de que podría seguir utilizando a Ichigo para escribir sus novelas, ya que con la libreta de ayer podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, en caso de que la perdiera, tenía muchas fotocopias, definitivamente no podía perder contra Ichigo

Pov. Rukia

Entre al salón de clases, justo cuando estaba dispuesta a observar gente, el idiota de Ichigo se levanta de su puesto y le dice al profesor Omaeda que alguien robo su cuaderno estudiantil… en otras palabras la libreta de ayer ¿Qué estas planeando Fresita?

-Kurosaki-san ¿En serio alguien robo tu cuaderno estudiantil?-pregunto el maestro

-Tristemente si, creí que se me había caído, sin embargo cuando vi mi escritorio vi que pusieron las fotocopias del cuaderno, no sé porque lo habrán hecho

-¡Esa persona te dejo fotocopias! ¡Es un acosador!-grito una de mis compañeras

-Pero… creo que hay otras fotocopias además de estas, de seguro el culpable aun las tiene con él, o eso es lo que pienso-dijo en tono inocente Ichigo

-¿Qué alguien aquí tiene las fotocopias? ¡Imperdonable! ¡Todos tráiganme sus bolsos los examinare!- el profesor dio la orden que todos siguieron… bueno, menos yo

No podía entregar mi bolso, aun tenia las fotocopias conmigo… ¡ese maldito de Ichigo me quiere hacer pasar por ladrona!

-Todos los bolsos están limpios, el único que falta ver es el de Kuchiki-san-comento una de mis compañeras

Está bien… solo podía hacer esto

-¡Yo las tengo!- dije levantándome de mi asiento

-¡¿EHHH?!-se escucho exclamar a la mayoría de mis compañeros, quienes quedaron mas incrédulos por la confesión que por el hecho

-Bueno, es que…también habían algunas fotocopias en mi escritorio-era la primera excusa que se me vino en mente, debía aprovecharla- pero… no estoy segura si son de Kurosaki-san, mejor las leeré en voz alta: "Omaeda: Profesor jefe. Es fácil de tratar siempre que lo halague, su punto débil es elogiar sus joyas y ropas. Lo peor que se puede hacer es nombrar su calvicie y sobrepeso"

Al terminar de leer vi la expresión del Omaeda-sensei, quien parecía profundamente enojado, además de incrédulo, por otro lado vi a Ichigo, quien al parecer se había arrepentido de meterse conmigo

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto enojado Omaeda-sensei

-Son las fotocopias que habían en mi puesto- respondí inocentemente

-Definitivamente no son de Ichigo- dijo Neliel, defendiéndolo inmediatamente

-Jajaja, es en realidad imposible que Ichigo escriba algo así- la apoyo Senna, otra enamorada de él

Toda la clase lo comenzó a defender, dejando al profesor Omaeda sin ninguna otra opción que creer en la inocencia del pelinaranja. Aunque me daba rabia que me intentara hacer pasar por ladrona, me alegra que no lo hayan castigado

Fin del pov.

**Horas mas tarde**

Pov. Ichigo

-¿Porque siempre sale todo como ella quiere?-me lo pregunto en voz alta, después de todo no hay nadie en el salón, ya que las clases terminaron hace media hora- siempre puedo manipular a las personas como quiero, pero aun así lo único que se de Kuchiki es que es una cuatro ojos antisocial, ¿Cómo la puedo controlar con eso?

-¿Tu plan no habrá fallado debido a que me subestimaste?-dijo una voz que desde ayer me era muy conocida- ese es tu punto débil Ichigo

-Tienes razón te subestime enana, pero la próxima…-no pude terminar la frase ella me interrumpió

-Antes de eso… primero: ¡No me llames enana, idiota!... Segundo y más importante: ¡Es hora del amor actuado!-dijo Kuchiki con aires de autoridad

-Espera, ¡¿Eso otra vez?!-fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder, no creí que volviera a hacer esto

-Vamos Ichigo, es un juego, el perdedor debe hacer lo que diga el ganador, ósea tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, tu misión número 2: Abrázame

-No quiero, no sé qué es lo que intentas conseguir, pero no entiendo cual es el significado de esto si nos odiamos mutuamente ¿A ti tampoco te gusta hacer esto cierto?

-Eso no es cierto… yo no te odio, y tampoco odio hacer esto

-Así que te gusto ¿eh?

-No me gustas, mi corazón no late por ti imbécil… simplemente no odio hacer esto

Suspire, esta chica me sorprendía, me desilusionaba y me confundía, todo eso junto de manera inmediata, no tenia mas remedio me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros dispuesto a abrazarla, pero para mi sorpresa ella se alejo inmediatamente.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces tan de repente?!-me reprocho la enana

-¿De qué hablas idiota? ¡Si no lo odias es mejor hacerlo rápido!-le recrimine

-Ahh… ya veo… pero por favor… hazlo lo más lento posible

-¡Das muchas órdenes!-diablos, Kuchiki ya me estaba cansando, pero no tuve otra opción, empecé a rodearla con mis brazos lo más lento que podía…

-Ichigo… he tomado a las personas de las manos anteriormente… pero esta es la primera vez que alguien toca tanto mi cuerpo

Esta última declaración de parte de ella me sorprendió, por alguna manera conocer esa faceta de ella hizo que deseara protegerla, no pude retenerme y la abrase lo más rápido y fuerte que pude… no entendía el porqué, pero quería sentirla cerca de mí.

-Ichigo, me pregunto ¿El latido de mi corazón se hará rápido con el tuyo, al igual que el calor de mi mano ayer?

-Kuchiki…-fue lo único que pude decir

Fin del pov.

Pov. Rukia

"El latido de nuestros corazones coincide el uno con el otro y pasan a ser uno solo"… quiero saber más sobre el amor…

-Misión número 3: Bésame-dije eso ante la evidente sorpresa de Ichigo, pero en verdad en este momento deseo probar sus labios

Continuara…

* * *

_Ficha del personaje: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Estatura: 1,80 metros_

_Cabello: Naranjo_

_Ojos: Color miel_

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, espero que les guste este capítulo *O***

**Agradecería**** que me dejaran un review ya que son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo**


	3. Misión 3: Bésame

**Gracias a anlu-chan, Slav-Hatake, Akisa, Nozomi-chan, miaka-ichiruki y Stephanie Za por haber comentado y leído la historia *O* (también gracias a las personas anónimas que leen el fic xD)**

* * *

Misión número 3: Bésame

-Bésame Ichigo

-¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Por supuesto-dijo Rukia seductoramente-¡Vamos, rápido!

Rukia tomo la cara de Ichigo para poder acercarse a sus labios, Ichigo por su parte no hizo nada para detenerla, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, pero de pronto se dio cuenta Neliel y Senna pasaron fuera del salón y se quedaron observándolos, Rukia también se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeras y se aparto inmediatamente del peli naranja.

-¡Te perdonare por hoy! ¡Pero la próxima vez te hare hacerlo!-al decir esto Rukia se fue del salón y desapareció entre los pasillos de la escuela

Kurosaki quedo sonrojado en el salón, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para detener esta actuación, debía detenerlo antes de que se apegara demasiado a Kuchiki, si no, podría salir lastimado.

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Neliel interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico ojos color miel

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-cuestiono Senna

-Eh… pues la verdad es que…-Ichigo ya había planeado como enfrentarse a Rukia, esta vez tendría el apoyo de todas aquellas chicas enamoradas de él

**Pov. Rukia**

Senna y Neliel son muy lindas y me agradan, después de todo siguen mi novela, pero… ¿No podían llegar en otro momento?... Después de todo tomar las manos de alguien y ser sujeta entre sus brazos son cosas nuevas, un mundo desconocido se abre ante mis ojos gracias a Ichigo… si el tan solo me hubiese besado… ¿Cómo es que me sentiría ahora?

-Rukia- Renji me sacaba de mis pensamientos- por fin te encontré ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba reuniendo material para mi novela

-Ohh… ¿enserio?

-Sí, solo un poco mas y hubiera quedado el nuevo tomo perfecto

-Me alegra que progreses así, bueno vamos a casa enanita

-¡No me llames así Renji!- le reproche fingiendo un enojo infantil

-Jaja, lo sé- Renji… siempre tan protector conmigo, en realidad es un excelente amigo

Llegamos a mi casa, mamá me dio la bienvenida, se llama Hisana y es igual a mí físicamente (excepto en el color de los ojos), en cuanto a como somos psicológicamente somos muy distintas, ella es amorosa y tierna, muy sociable, aunque es muy débil de salud.

Mi padre es un hombre serio y frio, se llama Byakuya, creo que de él herede mi mirada congelante, con la única persona que no muestra esa capa de hielo es con mi madre, además mi papá es realmente inteligente, el estudio medicina para que mi madre jamás pasara por algún apuro.

-Bienvenida a casa Rukia-chan – dice alegremente mi madre

-Ya llegue Hisana, Byakuya- respondí fríamente

-¡Cielos! ¡Llámanos papá y mamá!-dijo infantilmente mi madre-¡Renji-kun entra tenemos comida casera para la cena!

-¿Eh? ¿Está segura de que no molesto?- pregunto tímidamente Renji

-Por supuesto-respondió mi mamá- si vuelves a tu casa estarás solo, así que mejor quédate a cenar con nosotros

-Etto… Hai, arigato-Renji trataba de ocultar su timidez, pero no podía, a pesar que conoce a mí y mi familia de casi toda la vida

La cena fue normal, la comida era deliciosa como siempre, mi padre hacia pocos comentarios y mi madre lograba sacarle pequeñas sonrisas, pero aunque eran pequeñas, eran suficientes, todos los presentes sabíamos que no lo veríamos con una amplia sonrisa como las de Ichigo y… ¡¿Cómo diablos es que termine pensando en Fresita?!

-Oye Rukia-me susurro Renji quien se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus padres sobre el amor? Quizás te puedan ayudar en algo

-Mmm… ya veo… Hisana, Byakuya ¿Cómo se siente besar a alguien?

La reacción de mis padres fue increíble, mamá escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y se sonrojo inmediatamente, mientras que papá palideció, ¡y eso era raro ya que él es muy pálido!

-¡Byakuya querido! ¡Rukia-chan nos está preguntando sobre besar!-mi mamá era una mescla de emoción con nerviosismo que daba risa

-Mmm… Rukia…-mi papá intentaba decir algo coherente, se notaba, pero no podía, mejor era terminar con esto

-Ok, no se preocupen, da igual

-Oye Rukia, ¿No pudiste preguntar algo más ligero?-me cuestiono mi amigo

-Pero si ya dije que daba igual-suspire

Me di cuenta que no importa si les pregunto o no, no sabré que se siente hasta que bese a Ichigo… diablos, de nuevo recuerdo ese momento, estaba tan cerca…pero bueno, ya se me pasara

**Al día siguiente**

Con Renji acabamos de llegar al instituto, hoy a diferencia de los otros días la gente me está mirando en vez de evitarme, además que cuando me ven empiezan a susurran entre ellos, ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

**Fin del pov**

-¿Rukia qué pasa?- pregunta el chico de cabello rojo a su amiga

-Busco mis zapatos de interior para la escuela y no los encuentro- explica la chica de los anteojos

-¿Acaso los perdiste?

-No sé, iré a buscarlos al salón-al decir esto Rukia desapareció de la vista de Renji

Renji siguió buscando en el mismo sitio los zapatos de su amiga, era imposible que desaparecieran así como si nada… de pronto unos chicos pasaron junto a él, Abarai alcanzo a escuchar la conversación

-¿Es cierto eso de la mujer de las nieves?-dijo un compañero de clases de Renji

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió el otro

-¡Eso de que ella forzó a Kurosaki a besarlo!

-¿Enserio?

Renji los dejo de escuchar, estaba perplejo… ¿es que acaso Rukia estaba enamorada de Kurosaki?… pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue que Rukia empezó a reunirse con el chico más popular de la escuela?

**En otro sitio de la escuela**

Rukia entro a su aula y vio que su escritorio estaba rayado y sucio, además de que tenía escrito "Muérete basura idiota"… Por otro lado Rukia se dio cuenta de que en su casillero sus zapatos no eran lo único que faltaba, tampoco estaba su ropa de gimnasia o sus libros. La gente alrededor de la peli negra solo rumoreaban entre sí, y la veían con desprecio, definitivamente Rukia no entendía que pasaba, hasta que en ese momento Senna y Neliel, junto a otras chicas la llamaron.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Puedes venir un momento?-pregunto seriamente Senna

Rukia las siguió, no tenía otra opción, quería entender que estaba sucediendo

-¿Qué es eso de que besaste a Kurosaki-san?-dijo una de las chicas del grupo

-¿Es que acaso te aprovechas de él porque es buena persona?-increpo Neliel

Ichigo, quien veía toda la escena escondido estaba feliz, definitivamente Rukia debería rendirse, después de todo, las chicas eran débiles a los ataques de su mismo grupo, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-¡HEY! ¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ENANA KUCHIKI?!-dijo Senna, empujándola contra una pared

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-respondió Rukia con su mirada fija- Senna, tienes más granos, ¿será porque estas comiendo muchos dulces?... Neliel, haz utilizado menos maquillaje desde que Ichigo te rechazo ¿Es que ya no te importa tu apariencia?... Michiru, haz utilizado mas relleno en tus pechos ¿Crees que eso funcionara para que Kurosaki se fije en ti?

Todas las chicas quedaron sobresaltadas, ¿Cómo era que la mujer de las nieves supiera todo acerca de ellas?, la idea de esto era que ellas debían intimidarla, no debía ser al revés, pero… ¿Cómo enfrentarse a una persona que conoce todos tus secretos y que al parecer no tenia debilidades?

-Yo veo todo-dijo la chica ojos violeta- así que lo sé todo ¿Quieren que siga revelando sus secretos?

Todas las chicas se marcharon corriendo traumatizadas, mientras que Ichigo estaba más sorprendido que todas esas chicas juntas, lo único que pasaba en la mente de Kurosaki era el hecho de que Kuchiki no tenia absolutamente ninguna debilidad

**Volviendo al salón**

-Rukia-dijo Renji entrando a la sala de Rukia- encontré tus libros de texto y zapatos en la basura… ¿Qué paso?

-Gracias Renji…asi que lo único que falta es mi ropa de gimnasia y limpiar mi escritorio… bueno lo último es fácil, pero no sé donde esas chicas habrán puesto lo primero

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¡¿Acaso te atacaron?!-pregunto sobresaltado Renji

-Sí, pero no importa no estoy molesta con ellas, de hecho estoy celosa de que lleguen tan lejos por la persona que aman…pero- al decir esto Rukia se subió los lentes- realmente debo encontrar mi ropa de gimnasia, hay algo en ella que no lo puede ver absolutamente nadie

Rukia dijo esto mientras Ichigo la escuchaba a escondidas…

**Pov. Ichigo**

¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil? ¿Cómo es que no busque en su ropa de gimnasia? Ya sé dónde está tu debilidad Rukia… ¡Diablos! ¡Estoy buscando en su ropa de gimnasia! (que por cierto, estaba escondida en una bodega donde guardan los balones de futbol) ¡Y no encuentro nada! De pronto siento el flash de una cámara, me volteo y… Diablos era la enana de Kuchiki con una cámara, ¿Qué es lo que pretende ahora?

-Evidencia fotográfica de Kurosaki Ichigo viendo la ropa de gimnasia de una chica-dijo Rukia- gracias al cielo que encontré mi ropa de gimnasia, mi papá se hubiera molestado si tuviera que comprar un uniforme nuevo

-¡Tú me engaste, sabias que estaba escuchando! ¡Estás loca enana!-diablos ella me dejo una trampa y yo como imbécil caí en ella

-Tienes razón Ichigo, estoy loca, pero eso no importa… ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No me interesa que me trates de dañar, pero no utilices los sentimientos de las chicas que te quieren! ¡¿Entendiste?!-Kuchiki me hablo con firmeza, se notaba que definitivamente no podía contradecirla

-Bien dicho Kuchiki, pero ellas hacen eso porque me quieren, yo no les dije que debían hacer exactamente, pero como tú no sabes nada de amor…

-¡Cállate!-me grito interrumpiéndome- yo no entiendo que es el amor, pero para eso estás tú… y hablando de eso ¿Nosotras estábamos en medio de un beso no?... asi que bésame Ichigo

Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono completamente seductor… en verdad esta chica era extraña y me hacía sentir cosas extrañas

-De acuerdo, ¿Solo tengo que besarte cierto?

-Sí

Me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura y dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos… vi como ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, la escuche susurrar mi nombre. Le dije que cerrara los ojos y me obedeció inmediatamente, me acerque más ella, solo escuchaba su respiración, roce sus labios… luego la bese en la mejilla… definitivamente no podía ser el primer beso en los labios de la enana

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!- me grito cuando me aleje de ella- ¡Se supone que debía ser en los labios idiota!

-Un beso es un beso, incluso si es en las mejillas-me defendí- Además… están estos lentes entre medio- al decir esto tome sus anteojos pero ella me detuvo

-¡Aléjate idiota no los toques! ¡Debo tener mis lentes!- al decir esto unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Yo aproveche que se sacara sus lagrimas para quitarle sus lentes, al quitárselos se cubrió la cara con las manos y me rogó que se lo devolviera, no lo hice, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, entonces lo entendí… su punto débil, eran sus anteojos

Continuara…

* * *

_Ficha del personaje:  
_

_Nombre: Hisana Kuchiki_

_Edad: 35 años_

_Ojos: Azules_

_Cabello: Negro_

___Ocupación: Dueña de casa_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Alguien me pregunto que cuando ponía la continuación, pues yo creo que serán todos los sábados, lo actualizaría un día por medio pero la próxima semana vuelvo a clases y no puedo meter al computador u_u**

**Por cierto Rukia llama a sus padres por el nombre tan solo porque sabe que a su madre le molesta, la relación padres-hija no tiene ningún problema xD**

**Una pregunta... ¿Les gustaria que hiciera una adaptación del libro orgullo y prejuicio?(es que me lo estoy leyendo por cuarta vez :'D)**

**Por ultimo... podrían dejar un review n_n, como ya dije son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo *o***


	4. Misión 4: Enséñame el verdadero amor

**Gracias a anlu-chan, akisa, Paola, rukia-chan y Reela por comentar mi fic :3**

* * *

Misión 4: Ensañe sobre el verdadero amor

-Kuchiki… después de todo… ¿Tu debilidad eran los lentes?-pregunto Ichigo incrédulo-dime, dime ¿Qué pasa cuando no los tienes puestos? ¿Es que acaso tus ojos quedan con forma de tres… algo así 3.3?

-Detente Ichigo, ¡Vete!- decía Rukia aun cubriéndose la cara… definitivamente no quería que nadie la viera… ni siquiera Renji

-Vamos, muéstrame- al decir esto el peli naranja tomo las manos de Rukia y observo su rostro sin lentes

Rukia al verse desprotegida sin sus manos, no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, apenas los abrió para ver si Ichigo tenía una mínima intención de dejarla en paz. Para Ichigo tan solo ver una pequeña parte de sus ojos fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que el problema no eran sus ojos, si no que ella tenía miedo…

-Jajajaja- se rio de buena gana Ichigo- vaya enana, si que eres rara, tu eres tan orgullosa y tienes una debilidad tan rara… pero bueno, una debilidad es una debilidad al fin y al cabo. Así que ya sabes Kuchiki, la próxima vez que intentes amenazarme con tus misiones raras te quitare esos lentes enfrente de todos.

Al decir esto, le entrego los lentes a Rukia y se marcho, dejando a la muchacha sola y llorando, en verdad fue traumante aquella experiencia, hace mucho tiempo que no era vista sin lentes, y el hecho de que la volvieran a ver así le traía viejos y desagradables recuerdos…

*Al día siguiente*

En los pasillos de la escuela caminaba Ichigo junto a sus muchas admiradoras, ellas le hablaban de asambleas o cosas por el estilo, mientras el pelinaranja solo sonreía, la verdad es que no estaba prestando atención a esas chicas, toda su concentración se la llevo Rukia quien camina junto a Renji. Ichigo quiso molestar un poco a la pelinegra y camino más rápido dejando a sus compañeras de clase atrás.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san- dijo con una falsa y molestosa sonrisa el joven de 1,80 metros

-Ah… hola-dijo Rukia con algo de fastidio, después de lo de ayer, lo único que quería era estar lejos de ese idiota

-Oye Kuchiki-san, hay algo de suciedad en tus lentes- al decir esto Ichigo acerco sus manos a los anteojos de su acosadora

-¡NO ME TOQUES IDIOTA!- al decir esto Kuchiki Rukia salió corriendo por los pasillos lo más lejos que pudo

Ichigo quedo con una sonrisa triunfante al verla correr despavorida, Renji tan solo se quedo viéndolo con desprecio, aunque apenas conocía a Kurosaki, el hecho de tan solo molestar a Rukia hacia que cualquiera se pudiera llevar el odio y rencor de Abarai… pero aparte de ese motivo, había otro por el cual el pelirrojo podia despreciar al chico de ojos color miel…

**en el baño de chicas**

**Pov. Rukia**

¡Maldito seas Ichigo! ¡Actuando tan arrogante! Pero… si me quitaras mis lentes enfrente de tanta gente seria mi fin… ser vista directamente por tantos extraños… ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Debo controlarme! ¡Aun tengo que ocupar a Ichigo para mi novela!

Mejor guardo silencio, Senna y Neliel acaban de entrar al baño y comentan sobre mi novela.

_-Oye Neliel, ¿has leído la novela de Rukiruki?-dijo Senna_

_-Por supuesto, ¡El conde la sostuvo a la princesa Lilia entre sus brazos!-dijo Neliel con su voz emocionada_

_-¡Pero ellos son enemigos! ¡Me pregunto que pasara!-respondió Senna con sus ojos anaranjados totalmente iluminados_

_-Pero Senna, aun no estoy conforme- dijo con un tono infantil Neliel- ¡Aun no veo el amor entre ellos!_

_-Tienes razón… bueno, bueno, dejémonos de hablar de estos temas debemos ir a la asamblea de Ichigo_

Al decir esto ambas se fueron del baño…

Tienen razón, yo he creído que lo que escribo es amor, pero… ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo es? Jamás he estado enamorada… para personas como yo… es imposible escribir sobre amor… debería rendirme…

Me voy del baño y me dirijo a la asamblea… a ver como el presidente del consejo estudiantil… ósea la maldita fresita descubre debilidades, ¡Cuánto daría por no ir a verlo! De pronto Renji aparece frente a mí y me toma de la mano

-Rukia, no te esfuerces por escribir sobre amor… mira enanita, te vez extraña desde que escribiste sobre amor, a las verdaderas personas a quienes les interesa tus historias estarán felices si tan solo escribes, no les importara la temática- al decir esto último me sonrió

-Tienes razón Renji, pero… ¡que no se te olvide no llamarme enanita!

-Sí, si

Al decir esto fuimos a la asamblea, fingí estar bien para no preocupar a Renji, pero la verdad es que no estoy bien, ya no puedo amenazar a Ichigo, tampoco puedo escribir sobre amor…es suficiente de este juego amoroso… ¡No debo hablar más con Ichigo!

Aunque debería estar feliz por no hablar más con ese molesto de Ichigo, no puedo, recuerdo todas aquellas misiones que lo obligue a hacer, y todas sus reacciones… ¿Por qué mi corazón esta tan confundido? ¿Por qué?

**Mas tarde, en la entrada de la escuela**

Ichigo viene caminando, me pregunto si lo que hare será lo correcto

-Kuchiki… ¿aun quieres seguir con tu jueguito amoroso?- eso fue lo primero que dijo al verme

-Sí

-Aunque conozca tu debilidad, ¿Quieres seguir con esto?- pregunto algo divertido Fresita

-Sí… porque alguien que no puede mostrar su rostro no puede ser amado… y yo… siempre me estado protegiendo bajo la fina capa de mis anteojos… desde ese día… siempre me ha asustado ser vista por otros… será una larga historia, ¿la puedes escuchar?

-Llegare tarde a casa… pero de acuerdo

-Bueno… cuando era niña iba a un jardín infantil, y ningún niño se me acercaba debido a mi fría mirada, de hecho, comenzaban a llorar… aunque yo era la que más quería llorar, me sentía totalmente rechazada, pero… si había una persona que me trataba bien, Kaien-sensei. Kaien-sensei era realmente bueno, siempre me sonreía y no le daba ni una pisca de miedo mí mirada… yo en realidad adoraba a Kaien-sensei… Un día le fui a regalar una flor como muestra de mi aprecio, pero al encontrarlo lo escuche hablando con otra profesora y el dijo unas palabras que jamás se me olvidaran _"Rukia debe corregir esa expresión en su rostro"…_ cuando lo dijo me sentí traicionada, Kaien-sensei siempre había sido bueno y amable, y me decía que no me tenía miedo… pero el que dijera que debía mejorar mi rostro me hirió demasiado, así que comencé a llorar. En ese momento otra sensei se me acerco y me entrego mis lentes pensado que quizás me dolía la vista… al ponerme mis lentes sentí como si estuviera viendo la televisión debido a los cristales, toda la gente que tenía en frente eran como una novela, nadie iba a saber quien realmente era yo, en ese momento deje de tener miedo.

Pasaron unos minutos, vi como Ichigo escucho todo el relato sin hacer ninguna interrupción, parecía sorprendido, me di cuenta que debía terminar mi relato

-Yo… siempre he sido una observadora…pero- al decir esto me quite los lentes

-¡Enana no te los quites si no quieres!-hablo por fin Ichigo

-¡Yo si quiero! ¡Quiero conocer por mi cuenta sentimientos desconocidos! ¡Quiero ver cómo eres más allá de los lentes!

Sin mis lentes, comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos hasta ver a Ichigo, el no estaba asustado por mi mirada, solo estaba sorprendido y algo sonrojado

-Ichigo, misión 4: Enséñame sobre el verdadero amor

**Fin del pov.**

Rukia e Ichigo estaban completamente concentrados el uno del otro como para darse cuenta que en ese momento había alguien escuchándolos…

-Rukia… así que esto era lo que sucedía-susurro para sí mismo Renji

Continuara...

* * *

_Adelanto próximo capítulo: "Todo estará bien, porque yo estaré contigo"_

* * *

**Notas de autor: Konichiwa :3... bueno, este capítulo salio mas corto que otros, pero espero que aun asi les guste. Por otro lado cambie "la ficha del personaje" por "Adelanto del próximo capítulo" en el cual deje una frase pero no dije quien la dira, puede ser Ichigo o quizas Renji ¿Quién sabe?**

**Por otro lado ya escribi el inicio de la adaptación de "orgullo y prejuicio", pero para subirlo necesito saber la siguiente opinión: Prefieren UlquiHime o IshiHime(IshiHime con S de ishida xD) A mi me gustan ambas parejas así que no se cual elegir ._., por eso les pregunto a ustedes n_n**

**Gracias a todos aquellos quienes leen y quienes comentan *OOO***


	5. Misión 5: Se mi amor sustituto

**Gracias a Stephanie Za, Akisa, riruka-chan y a anlu-chan por comentar, el hecho de que comenten siempre me anima *-***

* * *

**Misión 5: Se mi amor sustituto**

**Pov. Ichigo**

-Ichigo, misión 4: Enséñame sobre el verdadero amor-

¿Esta idiota podía decir cosas como esas aun sin sus lentes?... Aunque se ve realmente hermosa sin sus lentes, sus ojos se ven más claros, además de que ella esta sonroja y… ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSO?!

-¡Por lo que más quieras ponte tus lentes!-necesitaba que se los pusiera, así dejaría de pensar estupideces- Estas asustada ¿No? Así que mejor póntelos

-Pero- trato de interrumpirme, pero no se lo permitiré

-Además no te enseñare del verdadero amor, tienes que enamorarte realmente de alguien para saberlo

-Entonces… ¿Está bien si me enamoro de ti?

Esta enana no tiene remedio, incluso sin sus anteojos puede decir cosas realmente vergonzosas… creo que mi corazón esta latiendo más rápido, creo que me sonroje, siento mi cara caliente

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, enana?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle

-Está bien- al decir esto se coloco sus gafas- entonces… ¡Misión 5: Convierte en mi amor sustituto!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¿Sabes que puedo revelarle a todo el mundo tu debilidad, cierto?

¿Cómo es que esta enana puede cambiar de una actitud tan tierna y tímida, a su orgullosa y mandona personalidad de siempre?

-Ichigo… ¿y tú sabes que aun poseo tu libreta estudiantil?

-_Maldita-_ susurre

-Mañana me tendrás que acompañar a mi casa después de clases, así que… cuida de mi Ichigo-al decir esto se fue y sonrió

**Fin del Pov.**

En ese momento, Renji quien había escuchado toda la conversación se quedo pensando si tal vez Kurosaki era la persona especial de Rukia… por algún motivo eso no le agradaba para nada. Por algún motivo, le dolía el pecho el ver a su amiga con ese sujeto.

**Al día siguiente**

Rukia y Renji, como de costumbre, iban caminando juntos a la escuela, Rukia se veía mucho más animada que ayer. Y Renji quien sabía el motivo, prefería ignorar el dolor en su pecho y ponerse feliz por Rukia.

-Vaya Rukia, pareces más animada que ayer- dijo Renji

-Sí, supongo- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa

Al ingresar al colegio se encontraron con Ichigo, a quien Rukia le dirigió una fría mirada para luego decir

-Ichigo, acuérdate de mí después de clases- dijo la pelinegra en tono amenazante

-Por supuesto Kuchiki-san- respondió el peli naranja con una fingida sonrisa

Rukia e Ichigo caminaron en direcciones opuestas, Ichigo con sus admiradoras, y Rukia con Renji. Rukia iba pensando en cómo ocupar al peli naranja siendo su amor sustituto, mientras que él iba pensando maliciosamente en su nuevo plan para alejarla de él.

-Rukia-dijo Renji sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- hay… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…yo…

-¿Me lo puedes decir después?, hay que ingresar a clases. Por otro lado, hoy no podre ir contigo a casa, lo siento

Al decir esto Rukia fue a su aula dejando a Renji solo, quien otra vez sintió un dolor en su pecho

**Ese mismo día mas tarde **

A la salida de la escuela Rukia e Ichigo iban caminando del brazo frente a todos los alumnos presentes.

_-¿Po… por qué Ichigo camina junto a la mujer de las nieves?- pregunto Neliel_

_-¡No es solo eso, además van tomados del brazo!- contesto enfurecida Senna_

-Oye Ichigo-comento Rukia ignorando el murmullo general- desde ahora quiero que me llames por mi nombre, salgas conmigo, que me abraces, que me beses…

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto con ironía Kurosaki, pero de inmediato cambio de tono- pero… me pregunto ¿No será mejor que te quites tus lentes?, si quieres saber más de mi, esta es la única manera- Al decir esto le quito los anteojos a Rukia quien, aunque nerviosa no puso resistencia

-Oye… I…Ichigo-dijo nerviosamente Rukia

-No temas… Todo estará bien, porque yo estaré contigo-comento Ichigo

-Ichigo… -Rukia sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía o decía, susurro suavemente- ahora entiendo en un 1% los que es estar enamorada, si tu estas a mi lado… aun sin los lentes no tendré miedo

Ichigo se sorprendió y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, no entendía lo que sentía, pero era mejor detener todo aquello

-¡No hay manera de que puedas entender el amor tan rápido!-le reprocho el peli naranja a Rukia

-Es cierto y…- Rukia se quedo callada, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Ichigo ya no estaba a su lado, el la había dejado apenas ella se distrajo… y ahora… estaba sola en medio de una multitud que la observaba… entonces lo volvió a sentir… miedo

Las chicas alrededor de la pelinegra se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de esta, y aprovecharon eso para molestarla

_-¡No te juntes mas con Ichigo!_

_-¡Eres una zorra!_

_-¡Deja de utilizarlo tan solo porque es una buena persona!_

_-¡Ingrata!_

_-¡Vete al infierno!_

Todas esas cosas le decían a Rukia y ella, tan solo escuchaba aterrada, no se podía defender, a pesar de que había escuchado esas palabras antes, nunca le habían afectado… pero ahora sin sus lentes, las palabras solo lastimaban su corazón

**Pov. Ichigo**

Vaya, vaya, es enana debe estar en muchos problemas, si yo tengo sus lentes no podrá hacer nada… pero bueno se lo merece… Keigo y Mizuiro, unos compañeros, vienen hablando de la enana, mejor les pondré atención.

_-¡La mujer de las nieves es rodeada por chicas!- exclamo Keigo_

_-Imposible- respondió Mizuiro_

_-Vaya en serio parece que le quieren dar su merecido-_

_-Nadie se molesta en ayudarla-volvió a comentar Mizuiro_

Al escuchar estas palabras me sentí… ¿mal? No, no, no, todo es culpa de la enana por acosarme y amenazarme… pero… me siento culpable, verla tan sola e indefensa… ¡La protegeré! ¡Me necesita!

Cuando me dirijo hacia ella, alguien paso por al lado mío y me gano… Abarai Renji apareció para defenderla, tan solo tomo la mano de la enana y la movió de la multitud, no le importo la presencia de nadie… luego de eso, tuvo el descaro de acercarse a mí y arrebatarme los lentes de Kuchiki, y me dirigió cuatro frías palabras _"eres de lo peor", _al decir esto se fue con la enana… yaunque le debería agradecer por haberla salvado, por algún motivo siento que lo odio.

**Fin del Pov.**

**Pov. Renji**

No podía soportar ver a Rukia sufrir sin hacer nada por ayudarla… debía hacer algo… ¡pero lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que todo sea por culpa del estúpido de Ichigo! ¡Lo odio por hacer sufrir a Rukia!

-Renji, ¡me duele la mano!- me reclamo Rukia sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Perdón, estaba molesto

-No importa… tu me ayudaste… ¿Me podrías entregar mis lentes Renji?

En ese momento no pude aguantar más… la abrase

-¡Renj!-no la deje terminar la palabra ni la frase, debía decirle lo que sentía

-Rukia, no te entregare a ese miserable de Ichigo, yo estoy aquí contigo, ¡Yo me convertiré en tu pareja!

Continuara…

* * *

_Adelanto próximo capítulo: ¿Puedes besarme justo ahora?_

* * *

**Primero que todo: Si tiene una falta ortográfica no me maten, no alcance a revisar D:**

**Segundo: Hola :3 ¿Como les fue en la semana? Yo solo estuve con la motivación de actualizar los fanfics xD**

**Tercero: Pues ya sabemos los sentimientos de Renji en este fic... y también estamos entrando un poco a los de Ichigo, como me queria enfocar solo en estos dos no hice Pov Rukia este capitulo xD  
**

**Cuarto: Por algún motivo me dio risa que Ichigo pasara a ser de Shinigami sustituto a Amor sustituto ;D**

**Quinto: Nos vemos n_n el próximo sábado, por favor escriban un Review si pueden :3**


	6. Misión 6: Llámame por mi nombre

**Gracias a Akisa, Angry, Bloddy Cherry, Yagami Rin, Lisannette-chan, miaka-ichiruki, anlu-chan, Videl Kurosaki y Paau por comentar el capitulo anterior, espero que les guste este**

* * *

**Misión 6: Llámame por mi nombre**

_-Rukia, no te entregare a ese miserable de Ichigo, yo estoy aquí contigo, ¡Yo me convertiré en tu pareja!_

-¿Ren…Renji? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Rukia incapaz de creer las palabras que había escuchado

-¿Es que acaso no lo puedo reemplazar? Dime Rukia ¿Por qué me tienes que gustar?

-De acuerdo Renji, si eso es lo que sientes por mí… ¿Puedes besarme justo ahora?-Al decir esto Rukia tomo la corbata de Renji haciendo que los rostros de ambos se acercaran, Renji quedo sorprendido ante tal acción- jajaja, ¿Ya te tranquilizaste Renji? Somos amigos, no te fuerces a decirme esas cosas tan solo para ayudarme en mi novela.

Rukia le quito sus lentes a Renji y se los coloco, luego de eso recibió un mensaje anónimo en su celular el cual decía así:

_¡Rukiruki no puedo creer que alguien este ganando más popularidad que tú! ¡Escribe mas en tu novela de amor y seguirás siendo la mejor ;D!_

-¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME GANA?!

-¿Estás segura que no es una mentira? siempre eres la número 1-comento Renji tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace un momento

-Sí, una chica con un tal apodo de "shinigami13" tiene más lecturas y comentarios que yo… ¡Sea quien sea la superare!- dijo la pelinegra poniéndose un nuevo objetivo

-Oye Rukia… ¿Entonces te seguirás juntando con Kurosaki Ichigo?-pregunto en forma despreciativa Abarai

-Sí, por el bien de mi novela haría cualquier cosa, incluso tener que seguir hablando con ese ser despreciable…

Renji tan solo miro a su amiga con preocupación, sabía que no la convencería de abandonar su plan, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que el siempre estaría con ella para protegerla de todos, especialmente de Ichigo.

**Al día siguiente**

**Pov. Ichigo**

Estoy en la escuela, muchas chicas alrededor mío me hablan, yo las ignoro, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que le hice a Kuchiki, sé que no era lo correcto pero tenía que encontrar una manera en la cual me dejara en paz… Por fin veo a la enana… esta con su amigo ¡¿Es que acaso no puede estar sola?! Bueno en realidad eso no importa, me dirijo a hablarme y me ignora y se cambia de dirección…

-¡Hey Renji!-aunque no me agrada este sujeto, no tengo otra opción

-Llámame por mi apellido Kurosaki, tú y yo no somos cercanos

-Tu amiga parece deprimida… ¿Sabes lo que le paso?- era obvio lo que sucedió, pero quería asegurarme de que no le había ocurrido nada aun peor

-Así que insistes en mentir, eres una basura Ichigo Kurosaki, no te atrevas a acercarte a Rukia, si ella no te hubiese conocido, jamás se hubiese puesto en ese estado- al decir esto se marcho en la misma dirección que Kuchiki

Es definitivo… odio a este tipo…

**Mas tarde en el salón de clases**

¡¿Por qué la enana no está en clases?¿Quién demonios la autorizo a faltar?! Pero… ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por ella? No es como si quisiera que fuésemos más cercanos ¡TE ODIO RUKIA KUCHIKI POR CONFUNDIRME DE ESTA MANERA! Mejor me calmo… mis compañeras están hablando de la tonta enana…

_-me pregunto si la mujer de las nieves falto hoy-dijo Senna_

_-Todo es más pacífico si ella no está-respondió Neliel_

_-Parece ser que está en la enfermería- comento Michiru_

_-Después de lo de ayer dicen que lloro toda la noche, quizás no es capaz de volver a vernos-volvió a hablar Senna_

En ese momento involuntariamente me pare y salí del aula para sorpresa de todos… ¡Estoy corriendo!, ¿Por qué diablos hago esto si para mi Kuchiki no es nada?

**Fin del Pov.**

**Inicio Pov. Rukia**

Gracias al cielo me dejaron quedarme en la enfermería, los convencí con mi actuación de dolor de estomago, y ahora que estoy sola… ¡A ESCRIBIR MI NOVELA!... veamos, en que quede… ¡Lo tengo!

_La fuerte y bella princesa de hielo Lilia No Shirayuki, ha luchado incansablemente con sus enemigos los vampiros, pero… hay uno al cual no puede vencer, y ese es específicamente el Rey de los vampiros, conocido como "El conde Tensa Zangetsu"_

_A pesar de ser enemigos, el conde prometió quedarse por siempre con la princesa, pero luego de esta promesa, fue traicionada…pero aun así…Lilia no Shirayuki, no sintió nada, su congelado corazón, ni siquiera sintió el dolor de la traición…_

-Eso es una mentira, Lilia… no, quiero decir yo estoy sola… sin él…-

Me doy vuelta siento como alguien abrió la puerta de la enfermería de golpe… es Ichigo

-Ichigo… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Enana!-el tono de su voz me sorprendió- incluso después de lo de ayer sigues haciendo que haga cosas que no quiero

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu… estas traumatizada por ser vista por la gente ¿No? –dijo cambiando el tono de su voz, parece preocupado

-Si-dije bajando el tono de mi voz- lo que me hiciste ayer fue muy impactante, en mi casa continué llorando… es tal y como pensé… el mundo sin mis anteojos es escalofriante, nunca me recuperara… Pero, quizás si me llamas por mi nombre me sienta mejor.

-¿Tu nombre?- Ichigo me pregunto esto consternado

-Misión número 6: Llámame por mi nombre

-…Ru…Rukia

-Dímelo más cerca- la verdad es que Ichigo está como a un metro de mí, quiero sentir mejor sus palabras

-Rukia-repitió, ahora estando tan solo a mis espaldas

-Más cerca- le exigí

_-Rukia-_ Esta ultima vez, me susurro mi nombre al oído

-¿Qué fue eso Ichigo?-le pregunte en un tono infantil para molestarlo- ¡Incluso tú te preocupas de las personas! Jajaja

-¡Tú me engañaste enana!-me respondí totalmente molesto, en verdad cayó en esa mentira

-Vamos, vamos tómalo como un cumplido

-¡Definitivamente no te perdonare!

Al decir esto Ichigo me empujo a una de las camillas de la enfermería, y luego de eso se apoyo sobre mí y tomo mis muñecas evitando que me moviera

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- le pregunte, entonces me di cuenta su cuerpo estaba muy cercano al mío, no es incomodo, pero por algún motivo siento que debe alejarse de mi- Ichigo… está bien, lamento lo de antes, así que apresúrate y muévete

No me hizo caso, de hecho presiono mis manos aun más…

-¡No te he ordenado hacer nada más!- me estaba desesperando ¿Por qué este idiota no me hacía caso?

-Rukia- dijo inesperadamente Ichigo acercándose a mi rostro

-¿Ichi…go?... ¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido?

**Continuara…**

* * *

****_Adelanto próximo capítulo: Por fin entiendo el palpitar de mi corazón hacia Ichigo..._

* * *

**Hola :3, ¿Como estan? Yo con flojera... Pero feliz, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el adelanto del siguiente, me gustaria mucho que dejaran un review ya que me animan de sobremanera (aproposito desde ahora comentare todos los reviews)**

* * *

******Akisa:** Bueno, en este capítulo se vio como Rukia no tomo en serio la declaración de Renji XD y la reacción de odio de Ichigo :3

**Angry: **Gracias por comentar *OO* (personalmente este capitulo no me gusta mucho, pero lo trate de hacer lo mas emocionante que pude)

**Bloddy Cherry: **Perdón, pero Rukia aun no ve a Renji como otra cosa que su amigo, pero al menos Ichigo por fin se sintio culpable

**Yagami Rin: **Renji ya participara mas, no dejara que le quiten a Rukia tan fácil... sobre el manga: Pues opino lo siguiente: ORIHIME ES LA HERMANA PERDIDA DE ICHIGO! XDD, aparte de eso... pienso que la empleada de la familia Ishida es la madre de Uryuu y esa cosa que aparecio frente a Isshin es al que conocemos los fans como Ogichi

**Lisannette-chan: **Renji ya hara su gran participación en la trama, lo del capitulo anterior fue solo para mostrar lo que es capaz de hacer Abarai-kun

**miaka-ichiruki: **Publico cada sabado, gracias por comentar *OOO*

**anlu-chan: **Gracias por comentar! Renji la seguirá protegiendo, que bueno que te guste el fic, eso me emociona mucho *-*

**Videl Kurosaki: **Lo se, Ichigo, aun no es muy ichigo, pero lo sera dentro de poco, que bueno que te guste el fic n_n

**Paau: **¡GOMEN! No puedo subir mas veces a la semana, tan solo puedo subir capítulos los sábados u_u


	7. Misión 7 y 8

**Gracias a yagami rin, o0 Akisa 0o, , videl kurosaki, Reela y Paau por comentar la historia :3**

* * *

**Misión 7 y 8: Haz lo que desees y Confiésame tu amor**

-Rukia- dijo inesperadamente Ichigo acercándose al rostro de Rukia

-¿Ichi…go?... ¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido?-dijo nerviosa la pequeña Kuchiki- ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota estas muy cerca?!

Rukia se sentía nerviosa, jamás alguien había estado tan cerca de ella, mucho menos en una posición en la que estuvieran sobre ella, Ichigo se acerco a la oreja de Rukia y susurro su nombre luego puso una de sus manos en la frente de la pelinegra

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAA! ¿De qué te preocupas enana? Ni que fuera un violador- dijo Ichigo

-¿Ah?- dijo consternada Rukia

Ichigo simplemente se separo y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a la chica ojos violetas en la enfermería, él por su parte al salir de la enfermería se quede pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras meditaba sus acciones apareció Renji frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki?

-No te importa Renji

-No me llames por mi nombre basura

-Mejor cuida de tu amiga, imbécil

-No la tendría que cuidar si tu no hubieses aparecido en su vida- dijo cortante Renji

Luego de esa tensa conversación ambos se dirigieron una mirada de odio, Ichigo se alejo del pasillo, mientras que el pelirrojo ingreso a la enfermería se encontró a su Rukia en una camilla y en posición fetal

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué paso? ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo?

-Renji… yo entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-¡_Por fin entiendo el palpitar de mi corazón hacia Ichigo!_

_-¿Ah?_

_-¡Eso es Renji! ¡Hasta ahora Ichigo solo ha hecho lo que yo le ordeno! ¡Pero si hace algo inesperado… ES TAN LÓGICO! ¡A cualquier persona le sorprende un hecho inesperado causando distintas reacciones: Miedo, nerviosismo, alegría, y en mi caso que latiera mi corazón! ¡Gracias al cielo por un momento creí que me había enamorado de Ichigo!_

Renji solo suspiro aliviado, aunque entendía poco, por lo menos logro entender que Ichigo solo hacia latir el corazón de Rukia por una acción inesperada, no porque llegara realmente a sus sentimientos.

**En otro lado**

**Pov. Ichigo**

Esa tonta de Rukia ¿Es que no puede vivir sin preocuparme o molestarme? ¡TE ODIO RUKIA KUCHIKI!... Esperen un momento… porque todo el mundo me mira ¿No me digan que pensé en voz alta?

-¿Ichigo que paso?- pregunto Neliel

-¿Por qué dices que odias a la mujer de las nieves?-insistió Senna

-Ehh… no es nada, solo pensaba en algo, por favor ignoren eso- les dije con una sonrisa

De pronto aparece una chica con muchos libros, la ayudo cortésmente, le sonrió y fin, otra vez todas las chicas creen que soy el chico perfecto de siempre, el chico el que estoy obligado a ser…

Definitivamente Rukia es un tormento, hace que pierda la calma y normalidad que siempre tengo… hace que demuestre la persona que soy en realidad… vaya que problemático. Hablando de la enana, aquí viene y se dirige a mí, pasa por mi lado y solo la escucho decir "Misión 7: Haz lo que quieras"… ¿Hacer lo que quiera? ¿Y si no quiero hacer nada? Bueno ahora debo ir a una reunión del consejo estudiantil…

**Tres horas más tarde**

Que reunión más aburrida, debatimos durante tres horas el mismo tema, bueno quizás es mi culpa, después de todo no escuche ni la mitad de lo que dijeron porque estaba pensando en la estúpida enana y su misión… hablando de la enana ¿Por qué esta en el salón? ¿Es que acaso me espero durante toda la reunión? Me equivoque, esta con su amigo, el se le acaba de acercar, no soporto ver esto.

-¡Rukia!- dije furioso

-¿Ichigo, que haces aquí?- pregunto la enana, además pregunta, mejor me voy

Camino por los pasillos y siento los pasos agitados de Rukia detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué me arrastraste a esto?-le pregunte

-¡¿De qué hablas imbécil?!

-Del juego de amor que te gusta tanto, digo, basta con que tengas a alguien quien siga tus órdenes ¿No? Si es así ¿Por qué no ocupas a Renji? El seguiría ciegamente tus órdenes

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡Renji es mi amigo! ¡Tú puedes hacer cosas que él no!

-¡¿Así que está mal si lo hace él, pero bien si lo hago yo?! ¡Vete al diablo mocosa!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mocosa, Fresita?! ¿No te das cuenta que solo tú puedes hacerlo? ¡Solo tú haces latir mi corazón!

… ¿Es que escuche bien? La enana dijo que hago latir su corazón… de seguro tengo algún problema al oído, lo mejor será preguntar

-Entonces, Rukia, ¿Si no soy yo, tu corazón no latirá?

-Bueno… sí, correcto

-¿Entonces por eso es que es correcto que solo yo haga las misiones?

-Sí… ¡Caray, Ichigo! Te espere por tres horas, y más encima te enojas, no te entiendo

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, ¿Enserio la orgullo Rukia Kuchiki espero por tres horas?

-¡NO TE RIAS IMBESIL! ¡MEJOR ME VOY A CASA!

-Espera un momento Rukia, ¿Estuviste esperando todo el día?

-Correcto, pero no hiciste nada, a pesar que te ordene que hicieras lo quieres, ya me aburrí de esperarte ¡Adiós!

Inconscientemente la tome entre mis brazos y acaricie su cabello, luego de eso sorpresivamente dije las palabras que condenarían a mi existencia

-Eres tan linda, Rukia

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Ichigo?

**-**¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Olvida todo esto!

De pronto siento como la enana me jala hacia a ella y me acerca a su rostro

-¿En verdad crees que soy linda, Ichigo?

-¡No! ¡Solo dije que parecías linda!… bueno, eso tampoco… ¡Simplemente ignora todo esto!

Mejor me voy a mi casa, ha sido mucho de Rukia por un día…

**Fin del Pov.**

**Pov. Rukia**

¿Por qué Ichigo dijo eso? Yo no le ordene que lo hiciera…

**Mas tarde, en casa de Rukia**

¿Por qué me llamo linda? Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me llama así, a excepción de mis padres… Para ser sincera me hicieron feliz esas palabras de Ichigo, mejor busco un diccionario, aquí está la definición de linda "parecer linda, adorable"…

-¡Hisana!

-¡Rukia llámame mamá!-se quejo mi madre

-Mamá… Aquí dice que el significado de linda es adorable

-¿Y eso está mal?- cuestiono mi mamá

-Es que hoy día me dijeron linda…

-¿Quién te dijo eso Rukia?- interrumpió fríamente mi padre, Byakuya

-Un chico de mi clase

-¡¿UN CHICO?!- cuestiono Hisana- ¡Eso significa que le gustas!

¡¿Es que acaso le gusto a Ichigo?!... bueno el puede gustarme y todo… pero es extraño todo esto

**Fin del Pov.**

Mientras Rukia se cuestionaba sus sentimientos y los de Ichigo, Renji quien veía toda la escena sintió como se comprimía su pecho…

**Al día siguiente, en clases de arte**

-Ichigo, trabajemos juntos-dijo Senna

-¡No trabaja conmigo!-reprocho Neliel

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ven conmigo!- ordeno Rukia

-¿De qué hablas enana, debes estar bromeando?- dijo Ichigo en voz alta… ya no le importaba que el resto de las personas lo escuchara discutir con Rukia

-¡Solo ven!- al decir esto Rukia lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo con ella, a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo

-¿Qué fue eso Rukia? Si es por lo que dije ayer, te dije que no fue nada- recrimino Ichigo

-Está bien lo entiendo-dijo la pelinegra

-Entonces está bien, comencemos a dibujar

Rukia pensaba que si Ichigo estuviera enamorado de ella, tan solo bastaría con que ella se enamorara de él, y se convertiría en amor mutuo, estaba mirando tan fijamente al pelinaranja que lo comenzó a incomodar

-¡¿Por qué vez a la gente de esa manera?!-

-Ah… perdón… Vaya… eres muy bueno dibujando Ichigo

-Haber déjame ver que llevas tu- Al decir esto Kurosaki sin previo aviso le quito su block de dibujo a Rukia y quedo pasmado al ver aquel dibujo, estaba lleno de conejos horribles…

-Rukia… te puedo hacer una pregunta

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Rukia consternada

-¿Por qué dibujas tan mal?-bromeo seriamente Ichigo, como recompensa se gano un buen golpe de la chica de baja estatura

-¡No dibujo mal! ¡Solo es que puse a Chappy en mi dibujo!

-¿Y quién diablos es Chappy?

-¡Pues el conejo del dibujo!

-¿Es un conejo?- pregunto serio Ichigo, y de nuevo, recibió nuevos golpes

-Ichigo- dijo la chica ojos violeta cambiando el tono de su voz- justo ahora me gustas un poco mas

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se volteo a otro lado y se sonrojo

-¿De qué hablas Rukia?

-Misión 8: Confiésame tu amor

-¿Qué?

-Vamos dilo, yo se que te gusto, por algo me dijiste linda ¿No?

-¡No hay manera de que una enana como tú me guste!- respondió Ichigo- no me malinterpretes, lo que te dije fue solo por una emoción pasajera que se produjo con tu estúpido juego del amor

-Lo siento Ichigo… por favor, olvida la misión 8- al decir esto Rukia se marcho lentamente

-_Lo siento Rukia_-susurro Ichigo- _no puedo hacer algo como eso_

Ichigo siguió viendo como Rukia caminaba, cuando de pronto su celular sonó, el inmediatamente lo vio, y se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamaba era Inoue Orihime…

**Mientras tanto, Rukia**

Ha comenzado a llover, poco me importa enfermarme, mejor, así no veré a Ichigo por una semana, de pronto aparece Renji frente a mí y cubre mi cabeza con su chaqueta

-Rukia- comenzó a hablar Renji- Cuando una persona ama a alguien su corazón se hiere… se hiere cuando no puedes hacer nada por la persona que amas, pero duele más aun… cuando esa persona está interesada en alguien más… ¿Sabes porque te digo todo esto Rukia?

-No

-Es porque te amo Rukia, no el amor de amigos que hemos tenido siempre, si no, el amor de un amante, desde hoy en adelante, te enseñare lo que es el amor

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Adelanto próximo capítulo: ¿Estaría bien si duermo contigo hoy?_

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola, lo se, el capítulo de hoy lo subí mas tarde de lo normal y también se que uní dos misiones, pero la verdad es que si escribia una sola el capítulo iba a quedar ultra super corto xD, esta vez Renji si se confeso como debe y como spoiler les dire que esta vez Rukia si le prestara mas atención a su confesión, por otro lado, el adelanto del siguiente capítulo deja muchas cosas a la imaginación XDD**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y espero sus review, nos vemos el próximo sábado x3**

* * *

**Yagami Rin: **Lo siento, por el momento, aun no hay beso, concuerdo contigo, el IchiHime es basura (posdata: no creas que odio a Orihime, de hecho la adoro, solo que siento que no es para Ichigo xD)

**o0 Akisa 0o: **Te hiciste cuenta en fanfictión O: Que alegria n_n, Ichigo aun es un tonto terco, pero Renji ya llegara a ponerlo en su lugar xD, Shinigami13... es una sorpresa! xD

** : **Perdón por hacerlo tan corto! u_u, espero que el de hoy día no lo haya sido tanto, gracias por comentar

**Videl Kurosaki: **Espero que te guste este capítulo, ahora no tan solo la llama por su nombre, si no que le dice enana frente a todos x'D

**Reela: **Hola, si hubiese sido otra persona yo igual lo mando a volar... pero bueno, es Ichigo! xD En el próximo capítulo se vera a Ichigo celoso, te lo prometo!

**Pauu: **Desde ahora tratare de hacer mas largos los capítulos, aunque eso es casi misión imposible para mi, pero lo intentare! Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, saludos n_n


	8. Misión 9: Lucha por mí

**Gracias a las siguientes personas por comentar: ****o0Akisa0o, Reela, Videl Kurosaki, Foreveryour, Ruki91, anlu-chan, I and P, andyantopia y Kureimy**

* * *

**Misión 9: ¡Lucha por mí!**

_-Es porque te amo Rukia, no el amor de amigos que hemos tenido siempre, si no, el amor de un amante, desde hoy en adelante, te enseñare lo que es el amor_

-Renji… ¿Es que acaso sabes lo que es el amor?- pregunto extrañada Rukia

-Sí, la verdad siempre te he amado, pero nunca entendía que tipo de amor era, hasta que apareció Kurosaki Ichigo, entonces entendí cual era mi manera de amarte

-¿Es esta tu confesión, Renji?- pregunto Rukia aun consternada

-Sí

-Déjame pensar, por favor-respondió Rukia finalmente

Luego de esto Rukia llego a su casa, solo pensaba en la declaración de Renji, y en el hecho de que Ichigo haya dicho que no la amaba… todo era tan confuso. Prefirió actualizar su novela telefónica, y de paso creó un personaje para Renji, el cual sería un noble hombre que siempre este protegiendo a Lilia no Shirayuki…

**Al otro día**

**Pov. Rukia**

Voy caminando por el colegio, me encuentro con Senna y Neliel… ¿Es que acaso son las únicas alumnas de este colegio? Pero las escuchare, están hablando de mi novela

-¿Leíste la novela de Rukiruki?- cuestiono Senna

-¡Sí! ¡Creó un triangulo amoroso!-respondió Neliel

-¿Qué le pasara al pobre conde Tensa Zangetsu?-pregunto con tono de lamento Senna

-No sé, a mi me agrada el caballero Zabimaru que la defiende de todo

-¡Pero Tensa Zangetsu la ama! ¡Es solo que es muy orgulloso para declararse!

¡¿Por qué escribí un triangulo amoroso?! No debía hacer eso, lo único bueno es que mi popularidad volvió a superar a Shinigami13, sea quien sea, esa persona… pero ahora solo me preocupa Ichigo ¡LO ODIO! ¡¿Qué diablos es eso de llamarme "linda" y luego decir que no le gusto?! ¡¿Es que acaso es un idiota?!... Hablando del rey de Roma, aquí viene y se queda detenido mirándome, por otro lado también viene Renji y comienza a hablar.

-Kurosaki, Rukia no necesita más de tus servicios-dijo en tono despectivo

-¿Eh?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo

-Me confesé ante ella, así que no te le acerques

-Eres un chico realmente extraño, además lo dices todo con una mirada horrible-respondió el idiota, digo, Ichigo

-Es porque también te odio-dijo como si nada Renji

-Caray, gracias

-Ichigo, Renji, misión 9 ¡Ambos luchen por mi!-interrumpí

-¿Por qué lo haría? Sería una total ridiculez- comento Fresita

-¡Ichigo eres un egoísta!-le recrimine- ¿Por qué te niegas a tus misiones? ¿Se te olvido que puedo delatar tu verdadera actitud?

-Si él no lucha, yo gano ¿cierto?-pregunto Renji

-¡Mejor me voy!- dijo Ichigo repentinamente enojado ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Rukia…-dijo Renji

-Ganaste maravillosamente Renji, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le dije

-Mírame… ¡mírame como a un hombre!

-¿Eh?

_-__¿Estaría bien si duermo contigo hoy?-me pregunto Renji_

_-Eh… ¿Dormir contigo? De acuerdo_

_-Bien-dijo Renji sonriendo- iré a clases, nos vemos_

Yo me quede viéndolo… ¿Es que acaso comprenderé algo si duermo con él? De pronto alguien me empuja contra los casilleros… Es Ichigo

-¡¿Tu sabes lo que significa dormir con alguien?!-pregunto sonroja Ichigo

-¡¿Estabas espiando imbécil?!

-¡Solo responde enana del demonio!

-¡Eres un estúpido, es normal que duerma con Renji, es mi amigo de infancia! ¡Hemos dormido juntos cientos de veces!- le recrimine todo eso ¿Cómo es que podía pensar mal de Renji?

-¡Idiota! ¡Es distinto dormir con el si se te confiesa!- me dijo enojado

-Eso no te importa… además no te agrado y…

-¡Nunca digas que no me agradas!- me interrumpió Ichigo

-Caray Ichigo, apresúrate y déjame ir

-No, no hasta que me digas que no dormirás con ese sujeto

-¡Ichigo! ¡Déjame irme!- le ordene, pero de pronto Ichigo me abrazo, mi corazón otra vez volvió a latir muy rápido

-Rukia, te quiero aclarar que no me gustas-me digo orgullosamente- pero detesto verte con alguien más, especialmente si esa persona te aleja de mí, y más encima si te pide una cosa tan descarada como dormir con él. Quizás es tu amigo y por eso confías en él, pero yo no, yo no voy a dejar que te toquen Rukia

-Ichigo, esto suena como una declaración- le dije apenada

-No lo es, yo no me puedo enamorar de ti Rukia, algún día te contare el porqué… pero te lo ruego… ¡Enamórate de mí! Si lo hace… seré tu amante, enana

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de autor: Hola! Este capítulo es ultra super corto, lo tratare de compensar la próxima semana, la verdad es que tengo que estudiar para 5 exámenes, por eso la duración del capítulo, les puedo hacer una pregunta: ¿Por qué los fanfics lemon se llama lemon? XD No le encuentro la lógica a que se llamen limón en ingles, pero da igual xD**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**-o0Akisa0o**:No le digas hipócrita a Mami :c, es uno de mis personajes favoritos xD, gracias por comentar (posdata: Me encanto tu fic x3)

**-Reela**: Lo sé, lo sé, pero Ichigo ya está abandonando un poquito su orgullo u-u xD

**-Videl Kurosaki**: ¡Perdón por poner RenRuki! A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es necesario para el fic u_u

**-Foreveryour**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

-**ruki91**: No te preocupes, Renji tiene un buen futuro asegurado… pero eso no significa que no sufrirá xD

-**anlu-chan**: ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi x3!

**-I and P**: La verdad escriba esta adaptación con la intención de que la gente se interesara en su manga, veo que lo logre n_n, perdón, pero jamás pondría a Tatsuki como Mami xD

**-andyantopia**: ¡Yes! xD

-**Kureimy:** Renji será feliz, aunque tardara en llegar su felicidad xD, gracias por decir que actualizo rápido, aunque yo encuentro que actualizo nivel tortuga x'D, da igual comprendo que a veces la gente no deje reviews :3, aunque se echan de menos u-u n_n


	9. Misión 10: Ten una cita conmigo

**Misión 10: Ten una cita conmigo**

_-No lo es, yo no me puedo enamorar de ti Rukia, algún día te contare el porqué… pero te lo ruego… ¡Enamórate de mí! Si lo hace… seré tu amante, enana_

-Ichi…go… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si me enamorara con palabras me hubiese enamorado de Renji cuando se me confesó!, así que si quieres que me enamore demuéstralo con acciones ¡Tu nueva misión es la siguiente: Ten una cita conmigo! Así veremos que tan hábil es "Fresita-kun"

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero si logro que te enamores de mí, no dormirás con ese sujeto! ¡Y no me llames Fresita!

-Claro, como digas Fresita-respondió Rukia

-Te veo después de clases, enana- Ichigo dijo eso y desapareció de la vista de Rukia

_****Después de clases****_

-Ichigo ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto extrañada Rukia

-En un centro comercial, idiota

-¡No me llames idiota, tu eres el idiota aquí! Espera… hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor ¿Por qué no actúas como un niño bueno?

-Si te quiero enamorar, como mínimo debo ser yo mismo, maldita enana

-Está bien, pero no te excedas con los insultos-comento la pelinegra

-Hai, hai

Luego de esto pasaron una agradable tarde, tomaron helado, vieron cosas… bueno, Rukia veía de manera atemorizante a las parejas, quería encontrar el amor en ellas y plasmarlo en su novela… aunque Ichigo la regañaba, ya que las personas salían corriendo…

-Ichigo… ¿Cuándo empieza nuestra cita?-pregunto Rukia cuando se fueron del centro comercial y llegaron a un parque donde tomaron asiento en una banca

-¡Ya termino!

-¡Pues fue horrible!-se quejo Rukia- ¡Pareció la cita entre dos "mejores amigos"!

-¡Lo sé!-respondió Ichigo- He tenido cientos de citas mejores… pero ninguna era importante… en cambio contigo… ¡Mejor olvídalo!

-¡Ves Ichigo! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Siempre estas a punto de decir algo y te arrepientes, o lo dices, pero luego te contradices! ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

-Perdón… Rukia… Ya te dije, no puedo enamorarme, por lo que tampoco puedo declararme-dijo apenado Ichigo

-¿Por qué eres tan misterioso Ichigo?- cuestiono Rukia

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Rukia rompiendo la armoniosa aura que había alrededor de ellos, Ichigo procuro quedarse en silencio para escuchar

_-¿Aló?_

_-Si, Renji_

_-O es que vine a una cita con Ichigo, así que ahora estoy en el parque, pero ya me voy_

De pronto Ichigo tomo el teléfono de Rukia y dijo: _"Ella no irá a casa hoy"_ Dejando sorprendido tanto a Renji como a Rukia. Luego de eso el pelinaranja colgó el teléfono y tomo a la chica pelinegra de la mano, y la llevo a la sombra de un árbol muy apartado… luego de eso ambos se sentaron y por fin dialogaron

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí Ichigo?!-pregunto enojada Rukia

-No me interesa que no te hayas enamorado de mí, ¡no permitiré que duermas con él!

-¿Entonces dormiré contigo bajo un árbol?-pregunto irónicamente Rukia

-Prefiero eso a que duermas con él- respondió el chico de los ojos color miel, ignorando el tono irónico de su compañera- Rukia… cuando estas con ese sujeto, me enfado mucho

-Ichigo… dijiste que no te gusto… pero ¿Esa no es la verdad, cierto?-comento Rukia

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Te dije que no me gustabas!-respondió altaneramente Kurosaki

-Ya veo…-dijo en un tono apenado Rukia, un tono que hizo que Ichigo se sintiera culpable…

-Un 1%- dijo Ichigo- eso es lo que me gustas

-Un 1%... Un 1%... ¡Que alegría!-dijo emocionada Rukia- ¡Un 1%, eso significa que solo hay que llenar un 99%! ¿No?

-¿Por qué te alegra esa 1% enana? ¿Es que acaso también te gusto?

-¡Sí! ¡También me gustas!-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa- Pero me gustas un 2%, casi está rozando el 1, así que no te emociones

De pronto Rukia tomo las manos de Ichigo, el no se sorprendió, tampoco trato de evitar el contacto, los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir con fuerza, Ichigo recostó en el suelo a Rukia y se coloco el encima de ella… estaba completamente dispuesto a besarla en ese momento, no le importaba las personas alrededor o el hecho de que no se pudiera enamorar. En ese momento solo deseaba los labios de la enana...

-¡Rukia!- grito una voz que se le hacía familiar a ambos jóvenes

-Maldito- dijo Ichigo al ver como Renji había impedido el ósculo con su aparición

-¿Renji, que haces aquí?-pregunto Rukia sonrojada, ya que Ichigo aun seguía sobre ella-¡Ichigo, muévete!

-S...sí

Apenas Ichigo se movió Renji tomo a Rukia y se la llevo, aunque ella protestara inútilmente que la soltaran. Ichigo había partido tras ellos, ya que no iba a permitir que Rukia durmiera con ese sujeto, pero de pronto sintió como alguien tapo sus ojos y escucho decir _"Kurosaki-kun ¡Adivina quién soy!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el camino a casa que recorrían Rukia y Renji hubo pleno silencio, Rukia se había cansado de protestar y Renji prefería no hablar, aun seguía recordando la escena que presencio hace unos momentos… ver a ese imbécil tan cerca de su enanita hacia que lo odiara aun más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rukia comenzaron a hablar…

-¡Renji! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!-cuestiono Rukia

-No quiero que te enamores de ese tipo Rukia… desde ese día… tú te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí

-Renji…-dijo apenada Rukia, no sabía que decir

En ese momento Renji le quito las gafas a Rukia, ella al verlo sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Renji tan solo la veía fijamente, pero Rukia comenzó a sonrojarse sin darse cuenta, finalmente la pelinegra simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Es tan malo verme?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-No es eso… es que cuando me viste… mi pecho y mi cara se calentaron-dijo apenada la chica ojos violeta

-Lo siento- respondió Renji mientras le volvía a poner la gafas a Rukia- te forcé a hacer cosas que no querías… ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

-¿El de tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Kuchiki sospechando que él pensaba en esa fecha

-Sí, mi cumpleaños, hace 10 años atrás…

_***Flash Back*(mejor dicho Racconto)**_

Era un día tranquilo, Renji Abarai un chico de 6 años, estaba en la casa de su mejor y única amiga, Rukia Kuchiki. Ese día sus padres lo dejaron en la casa de su amiga debido a que planeaban celebrar su cumpleaños, pero para eso debían arreglar su propia casa para la fiesta.

-Rukia, cuida de Renji por favor- dijo la madre de Renji

-Hai- respondió una pequeña pelinegra

-Nos vemos pronto Ren-dijo la madre del chico mientras el padre se despedía agitando sus brazos

Renji y Rukia jugaron un buen rato en la tarde, Renji solo esperaba la llegada de sus padres, Rukia se preocupaba de que no le pasara nada a su amigo, ya que a ella le habían encargado su seguridad. De pronto sonó el teléfono de la residencia y contesto Hisana.

_-Aló_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-No puede ser… ellos no pueden haber muerto…_

Hisana siguió hablando por teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos, Renji quien estaba escuchando la conversación le pregunto a Rukia si sabia el significado de esa última palabra, pero la pelinegra no la conocía.

-Renji-kun…-dijo Hisana tratando de contener las lágrimas- papá y mamá, no podrán volver, ellos…

-Han muerto-dijo Renji como si le hubieran quitado el alma- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Mi mamá me dijo que nos veríamos pronto!-esto último lo dijo rompiendo en llanto, su corazón no podía mas con eso, de pronto Renji salió corriendo de la casa

-¡Renji!- exclamo Hisana

-¡No, no, no!- iba gritando Renji mientras salía a la calle, como iba con los ojos empapados en lagrimas no se dio cuenta de que un camión estaba en su camino y que podía atropellarlo en cualquier momento. Pero no murió, de pronto se dio cuenta que Rukia se había tirado y lo había sacado del camino del camión.

-¡Rukia!-exclamo Renji-¡Estas sangrando! ¡Tú también morirás!

-No, no moriré, tu madre me encargo que te cuidara, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿No morirás?-pregunto Renji incrédulo

-No

-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?

-Claro, ¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!- dijo Rukia con la más sincera de sus sonrisas

_***Fin flash Back o Racconto***_

-Esas palabras siempre me han animado Rukia-finalizo Renji-quiero estar siempre contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Ya veo… ¡De ahora en adelante vas a ser igual que Ichigo! ¡Solo un hombre! Ya no serás al Renji que he visto como un hermano durante toda mi vida-dijo Rukia en un tono decidido

-¡Renji-kun! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Vengan a cenar!-grito la madre de Rukia interrumpiendo

_****Al día siguiente** **_

-Buenos días- dijo Ichigo apenas vio llegar a Rukia y a Renji al colegio

-Hola Fresita-respondió Rukia

-Buenos días maldito-respondió Renji

-Es horrible tratar de ser amables con ustedes-respondió Kurosaki- emmm… una pregunta… ¿Al final durmieron juntos?

-Por supuesto- contesto el pelirrojo- aunque nos quedamos dormidos como a las 5 de la mañana…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-pregunto sobresaltado el chico de los ojos color miel

-Oye… ¿Tú estabas pensando cosas pervertidas?-pregunto Renji

-¡No!-dijo sonrojado Ichigo

-¡No hay forma de que pase eso, imbécil!- respondió Rukia

-Enana, ven conmigo ahora- ordeno el pelinaranja

-¿Eh?- alcanzo a decir Rukia, no pudo decir nada más porque estaba siendo arrastrada por Ichigo hacia otro lado. Renji solo observo, después de todo no quería que la pelinegra quedara con una mala reputación, así que dejo que fueran a aclarar las cosas

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué paso entre Renji y tú?-pregunto posesivamente Ichigo una vez que estaban apartados del resto de la gente

-Nada

-¿Entonces porque se quedaron dormidos como a las 5 AM?

-Nos quedamos jugando cartas con mi papá y mi mamá hasta las 5 de la mañana, imbécil

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo Kurosaki

-Lo que escuchaste, mi mamá es pésima jugando cartas, pero aun así le encanta jugar… por lo que tuvimos que jugar hasta que ganara

-Ehhh… Pero aun así… estuviste mucho tiempo con ese tipo… estoy seguro que por lo menos unos segundos hizo latir tu corazón…

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-pregunto impresionada Kuchiki

-¡¿Por qué permites que alguien más que yo haga latir tu corazón?! ¡¿No que solo yo podía hacerlo?!

En ese momento Ichigo se acerco a Rukia… la abrazo y le susurro al oído _¿El o yo? ¿Quién hace latir más tu corazón?_

-No se- dijo confundida la pelinegra

-Si es así… entonces hare que dejes de pensar en él, y pienses solo en mí

-Demuéstralo- respondió Rukia

En ese momento Ichigo beso en la mejilla y Rukia, luego se alejo de esa zona y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, ambos deseaban ese tan anhelado beso… pero al igual que en los otros intentos, se vio interrumpido. Fue interrumpido por un ruido de golpe, y gente gritando ayuda… una alumna se había desmayado.

Ichigo fue inmediatamente a ayudar a la chica, dejando sola a Rukia, esta última no le tomo importancia, después de todo, era presidente del consejo estudiantil, el debía ver la seguridad de los alumnos… o al menos eso fue lo que pensó; pero la gente hablando que hablaba entre murmullos decía otra cosa

_-¿Ella es Inoue-san?_

_-Sí, es ella_

_-¿Esa es la chica de la que Ichigo está enamorado?_

_-Eso dicen… desde que eran niños… siempre han estado juntos_

Rukia no quería quedarse a escuchar esas tonterías, prefería ir a ver con sus propios ojos si eso era verdad, así que corrió por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Ichigo cargando en sus brazos a la tal Inoue, Rukia se quedo escondida observándolos, quería escuchar la actitud que tenía el pelinaranja con esa mujer.

-Vamos Inoue, bájate de una vez, no eres muy liviana que digamos- decía Ichigo

-¡Que cruel eres diciéndole esas cosas a una joven de delicada salud Kurosaki-kun!

-Era una broma… apropósito de bromas, no finjas que te desmayas

-Jejeje, la verdad es que no sabía dónde estabas, y esa era la forma más rápida de encontrarte-dijo la chica- pasemos mucho tiempo juntos

-Vaya… que molestia será estar contigo-

-¡Oye!

**Pov. Rukia**

Luego de eso ellos rieron alegremente… Ichigo mostro una sonrisa verdadera a otra persona que no sea yo… por algún motivo mi pecho me duele… ¿Por qué me siento traicionada? ¿Es que acaso tengo celos de esa chica? Si es así obviamente no es por Ichigo… de seguro estoy celosa de su hermoso cabello naranja y sus preciosos ojos grises, o de su muy voluptuosa figura… si debe ser eso. Por algún motivo estoy corriendo ¿hacia dónde?

¿Qué clase de chica es Inoue?

* * *

**Hola ¿Como estan? Yo bien, por que este capítulo si fue mas largo que el anterior xDDD**

**¿Cual fue su parte favorita del capitulo? (si es que les gusto alguna parte u_u) La mía fue la de los porcentajes eso de 1 y 2% me mata, cuando todos sabemos que se aman en un 100% ¡malditos tsunderes -!**

**Nos vemos x3**

* * *

**anlu-chan: Bueno, al final solo jugaron cartas xDDD, perdón por esa trolleada xD**

**o0Akisa0o: No fue desesperado, el no tenia ninguna mala intención, es solo que todos somos unos mente sucias x'DDD luego veremos por que fresita no se puede enamorar (da igual lo de Mami, era solo para que no me la insultaras n_n) Espero leer tu siguiente proyecto n_n**

**yagami rin: Bueno, segun el, no fue confesión xD (Enserio lo usaban de anticonceptivo? O.ó, igual gracias por aclarar la duda xD)**

**guest: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo mas extenso ;D, gracias por leer (Si a ichigo le comeran el ganado... es todo un misterio)**

**Ruki91: Se llama lemon porque los japoneses lo ocupaban como anticonceptivo... sí, lo se, es raro XD (baka, ichigo, BAKA)**

**Videl Kurosaki: Es u celopata(?) Este capitulo esta mas largo n.n**

**Noriko x: Te soy sincera diciendo ¡EL CAPITULO 10 ESTARA QUE ARDE! XD**

**Lisana-Fullbuster: La verdad... no, es un motivo mucho mas complejo por el que no se puede enamorar**

**Kureimy: ¡Ichigo esta loco! xD Dice que no la ama, pero que no la quiere ver con nadie mas ¡Tsk, Hombres! ¿Quien los entiende? xD**


	10. Misión 11 y 12

**Gracias a anlu-chan, o0Akisa0o, Tamayuki Terrorist (x2), yagami rin y a Elisa20, por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Misión 11 y 12**

**Pov. Rukia**

Ayer vi a Ichigo con Inoue Orihime… ella es una chica, linda, popular, además tiene excelentes calificaciones… por otro lado según los rumores ella estaba enferma por eso faltaba a clases, también me entere que va en el mismo curso que Renji, pero lo peor que escuche es que ella SIEMPRE está con Fresita… en verdad hacen una linda pareja… me imagino que su historia es algo así _"el siempre la ha acompañado desde la infancia, y debido a su frágil salud, él debía acompañarla día tras día y entonces… sin darse cuenta se intereso en ella…" _ Vaya, vaya… Ichigo, en verdad te convertiste en un sujeto sumamente aburrido, creo que voy a hablar con él.

Me dirijo a donde está el junto a Inoue y los escucho conversar

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Comemos juntos hoy?- pregunto la chica voluptuosa

-Claro- respondió la maldita Fresa

-¡Ichigo!-interrumpí, sentí que me iban a dar nauseas- Ven conmigo, debemos hablar

-Estoy con Inoue- dijo como si nada

-Inoue-san, ¿No te molesta que te robe a Ichigo un momento?- pregunte

-No-dijo algo nerviosa-para nada, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo y yo subimos a la azotea, nadie nunca va allí, así que sería un buen lugar para hablar, el idiota se ve molesto, yo debería ser la molesta aquí.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- me pregunto- Deje a Inoue esperando por tu culpa y…

-Inoue Orihime-lo interrumpí- a ella, a diferencia de otras chicas, le das un trato especial

-Sí, pero más que especial ella es… ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que estas celosa?

-Perdón- dije

-¿Eh?

-El día de hoy… acaban tus misiones- sentencie- no sabía que estabas interesado en alguien mas, Ichigo Kurosaki, ya no tengo ningún interés en ti

Ichigo se quedo en silencio unos momentos… si antes parecía molesto, ahora estaba peor, parecía otra persona, de pronto se acerco a mí, y me acorraló contra una pared… ¿Por qué cada vez que hace eso mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -dijo- ¡¿Quién te crees enana?! ¡Me obligas a hacer lo que quieres, haces que me termine gustando ese estúpido "juego de amor" a tal nivel que me empezaba a complacer! ¡Y ahora lo terminas como si nada!

-Ichigo- dije algo nerviosa- no te comprendo ¿Cómo es que te llego a gustar este juego?

-Eso no importa… lo que importa es que seguiré haciendo las misiones que me encargues, hare que te enamores de mí, y cuando eso pase serás mía ¿te quedo claro?

-Sí que eres raro- respondí

Lo contemple un momento, estaba sonrojado, en verdad había ignorado su orgullo durante todo este momento, no lo comprendo, el es una persona tan extraña… y eso es lo que más me gusta de él

-Ichigo… Misión 11: Cárgame en tus brazos como a una princesa

-¿Por qué dices eso de la nada?- cuestiono

-¡Lo hiciste con Inoue!-le reproche- ¡solo apúrate y hazlo!

-Como digas…

De pronto me cargo entre sus brazos, se sentí cómodo y era agradable… pero siento que me voy a caer o el me lanzara, pero siento que algo saldrá mal

-Ichigo… bájame- le dije atemorizada

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto molestosamente- Creo que me daré vueltas

Ichigo empezó a girar, yo me moría de miedo

**Fin Pov. Rukia**

**Inicio Pov. Orihime**

Vine a la azotea, si no estoy con Kurosaki-kun, prefiero estar sola… me sorprendo al ver a Kurosaki-kun jugando con la chica bajita de hace un momento… ¿Kurosaki-kun, por qué estás haciendo esto? Ya sabes lo que pasara si tomas a una chica enserio…

De pronto lo llaman por los parlantes de la escuela para ir a una junta del consejo escolar… mientras se marcha hacia ese salón, la chica bajita queda sola, voy a hablar con ella.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- le pregunto dulcemente

-¿Hablar? No tengo de que hablar contigo- respondió la chica fríamente, sí que es rara

-Eso es correcto, ya que nunca hemos hablado… pero me pareció ver que estabas interesada en Kurosaki-kun, y quería ver si querías recibir ayuda de mi parte, después de todo lo conozco hace mucho tiempo

-No es necesario, desafortunadamente no quiero tu ayuda- al decir esto se marcho

Vuelvo a clases ya que tocan el timbre, la clase es aburrida, prefiero fijarme en Abarai Renji, después de todo es amigo de la chica rara, creo que los tendré que ver el comportamiento de ambos… después de todo, tengo que proteger a Kurosaki-kun. Cuando suena el timbre para el receso, me dirijo a la sala de la chica rara… esta con un cuaderno ¿Estará estudiando?

-Vaya Kuchiki-san, estudias incluso en el recreo, si que eres inteligente- dije, pero no recibí respuesta alguna

-Oye, ¿Qué te gusta de Kurosaki-kun? ¿Por qué te dicen la mujer de las nieves? ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

-¡Cállate y deja de molestar!- me grito Kuchiki

-Perdón por molestar, sé que no ayudo en nada, pero tampoco quería que te enojaras y…

De pronto me veo interrumpida Kurosaki-kun acaba de ingresar al salón y se asombra al verme hablar con la chica bajita

-Inoue- dice con su atractiva voz de siempre- ¿Por qué estas con Rukia?

-Nos volvimos amigas- respondí con una sonrisa

-¡No es cierto!-interrumpió Kuchiki-san

-Que cruel eres- dije poniendo cara de tristeza, de pronto Kurosaki-kun me toma por los hombros y me lleva a otro lado

Una vez alejados del resto del mundo yo me quedo mirándolo, Kurosaki-kun es muy genial, además es atractivo, y es muy buena persona, aunque oculte su verdadera personalidad… de pronto interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando me comienza a hablar.

-Oye, no te juntes con Kuchiki Rukia- me dijo

-Ella es muy linda- le respondo- Te estás volviendo muy cercano a ella, pero es debido a tu juego de conquistar a todas las chicas del colegio ¿cierto?

-Ehh… ¡Claro! ¡Es un juego!- me responde nervioso, está mintiendo

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿No me digas que vas en serio con esa chica?- le pregunto

-¡Por supuesto que no!- me responde aun más nervioso

-Sí es un juego… entonces no tengo que preocuparme- le respondí mintiendo, era imposible contestar sinceramente si sabes que te están mintiendo…

**Fin Pov Orihime**

De pronto llamaron a Ichigo a ordenar el gimnasio junto al encargado de la semana… quien para su sorpresa era Kuchiki Rukia. Para cuando terminaron de ordenar ya no quedaba nadie más en el colegio, o al menos eso creían, Ichigo se quedo observando a Rukia, quien estaba concentrada en como continuar su novela, de pronto la pelinegra de desabotono la blusa dejando muy sonrojado a Ichigo

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES ENANA?!

-Misión 12: Muerde mi cuello- dijo en tono sensual Rukia

-¡¿EH?! ¿A q-q-qué te re-re-refieres con morder?- pregunto ultra nervioso el pelinaranja

-Pues está claro que con morder, me refiero a morder- dijo Rukia, ella quería que Ichigo la mordiera para hacer la imitación de cuando un vampiro clava sus colmillos en su víctima, ya que en su novela, Ichigo era un vampiro- ¿Por qué tiemblas Ichigo?

-¡No puedo hacer esto!- respondió el chico de los ojos color miel

-¿No que querías que me enamorara de ti?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Diablos…

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso debo pedírselo a Renji?-pregunto Rukia quien se aburría de esperar

-No nombres a ese sujeto cuando estemos solos nosotros dos- dijo Ichigo dejando de temblar de pronto recostó a Rukia en el suelo, y él se puso sobre ella- tú fuiste quien pidió esto, así que después no te arrepientas

Los dedos de Ichigo se deslizaron por el cuello de la pelinegra buscando el lugar exacto donde morder… de pronto se acerco a la zona del cuello elegida… al acercarse la respiración de ambos se agitaba, de pronto… la mordió. El contacto entre los dientes del chico y la piel de la muchacha fue extremadamente ardiente para ambos, de pronto Rukia lanzo un gemido, el cual provoco en Ichigo una sensación que jamás había experimentado: El deseo.

Al tener estos extraños sentimientos el pelinaranja se alejo inmediatamente de la chica, y se impresiono al verla completamente sonrojada, de pronto Ichigo, la abrazo, tierna y protectoramente.

-Perdón- murmuro Kurosaki

-Ichigo…- susurro dulcemente Rukia

-Definitivamente esto no es un juego- dijo el pelinaranja al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Orihime horas antes

-¿De qué hablas?

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían hablando, Inoue Orihime los estaba observando desde la lejanía, los pensamientos de la joven tan solo fueron los siguientes _"No está bien ir enserio con esa chica Kurosaki-kun… después de todo, tu eres mío"_

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí, la verdad es que me costo escribir este capítulo debido a la escena del cuello, por otro lado no les puse título para no darle Spoiler si ponia: "misión 12: Muerde mi cuello", iba a ser muy ._.**

**Bueno nos leemos, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**-anlu-chan: Ya veo que alguien me matara algún día por trollear xD Espero que te guste este capítulo xDD**

**-o0Akisa0o: ¡No me ahorques! Quizas me de la estupides y hago que no se besen nunca... ¡OKNO! Va a haber beso... pero lo bueno se hace esperar(?) Ichigo no esta enamorado de Inoue, si no, ni pescaría a Rukia xD ¡Nos leemos n_n!**

**-Tamayuki Terrorist: No es mi culpa que se te ocurra leer en la madrugada :c, bueno no importa a que hora lo leas, mientras puedas leerlo, ya que eso me alegra ;D Por otro lado ¿como esta el cuello de tu hermana? xD ¿no se lo rompiste cierto? Si es así, aquí tengo un cuello ortopédico en caso de que le sirva xD, nos leemos x3**

**-yagami rin: el beso, el beso ¿Quien quiere un beso cuando te muerden el cuello? xDDD okno, va a haber beso, pero hay que esperar 1313**

**-Elisa20: Falta poquito para ver el porque carajo ichi no se puede declarar, por mientras hay que disfrutar(?)(no se como puedo con mas de un fic... la verdad es que me gusta auto-presionarme y por otro lado me encanta escribir xD) Gracias por comentar, nos vemos**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gracias o0Akisa0o, anlu-chan, Tamayuki Terrorist, Videl Kurosaki, andyantopia, Reela, foreveryour y Pauu por comentar el capítulo anterior n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:Los chicos malos merecen ser castigados**

-Definitivamente esto no es un juego- dijo el pelinaranja al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Orihime horas antes

-¿De qué hablas?

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían hablando, Inoue Orihime los estaba observando desde la lejanía, los pensamientos de la joven tan solo fueron los siguientes _"No está bien ir enserio con esa chica Kurosaki-kun… después de todo, tu eres mío"_

Rukia se arreglo la ropa e Ichigo trataba de no ver la marca de sus dientes en el cuello de la pelinegra, de pronto, Orihime salió de su escondite con una radiante sonrisa, ella sabia ocultar su estado de ánimo, por fuera era feliz, por dentro estaba llena de celos…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-exclamo Inoue fingiendo recién haber aparecido

-Inoue ¿Me estuviste esperando todo este tiempo?-pregunto Ichigo

-Por supuesto, eres mi amigo Kurosaki-kun, así que por eso te espero, además no soy la única, Abarai-kun también está buscando a Kuchiki-san… por cierto ¡Hola Kuchiki-san!

-Hola- respondió fríamente Rukia

-Rukia… ¿Nos podemos ir ahora?- pregunto Renji, quien acababa de aparecer

-De acuerdo Renji- confirmo Rukia, al instante ella se fue con el pelirrojo

Orihime por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que Renji estaba interesado en Rukia, y por eso quería alejarla de Ichigo lo más pronto posible… por un momento la chica de los ojos grises se alegro de que podría ocupar al pelirrojo como su aliado, el definitivamente iba a ayudarla a separar a Kurosaki-kun de Kuchiki-san para siempre…

-Kurosaki-kun-comento Orihime- parece que cuando estas con esa chica actúas con tu verdadera personalidad ¿Así que en verdad te gusta?

-Estás viendo muchas telenovelas Inoue, te dije que no me gusta-respondió sencillamente el chico de los ojos color miel

_Los chicos mentirosos, necesitan ser castigados ¿No?- _pensó Orihime para sus adentros

****Al día Siguiente****

-¡Kuchiki-san!-grito Orihime apenas llego al día siguiente al colegio

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto extrañada Rukia

-Eres mi primera amiga aquí-contesto naturalmente la pelinaranja

-¡No somos amigas!-recrimino la pelinegra

-¡Que cruel eres!

Mientras Renji veía esta escena algo extrañado y a la vez divertido, apareció Ichigo, quien al parecer estaba corriendo en busca de algo, al encontrar al grupo que se encontraba hablando se detuvo.

-Por fin de encontré Inoue-dijo Ichigo en tono tranquilo… pero al ver a Rukia junto a Inoue se sonrojo de sobremanera, ya que recordó la escena que tuvo a solas con la enana el día anterior- Adiós nos vemos en el receso

-¡¿Oye tu no saludas?!-lo regaño Rukia

-¡Cállate, enana!-exclamo Kurosaki

Luego de eso Ichigo se fue trotando por los pasillos mientras Rukia lo seguía para tratar de entender esa actitud… Orihime, quien se había quedado a solas con Renji aprovecho su oportunidad, se le acerco al oído a pelirrojo, y le conto todo lo que había sucedido entre la pelinegra y el pelinaranja el día anterior

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¡RUKIA!- grito Renji entrando abruptamente en el salón de la pelinegra

-¿Si?- pregunto tranquilamente Rukia

-Etto… ¿podrías venir a mi salón cuando todos se hayan ido a sus casas?-cuestiono Renji al ver como las demás personas en la aula de su amiga los observaban

-Claro

Luego de eso, transcurrió la jornada escolar tranquilamente, al finalizar las horas de estudio, Orihime llevo a Ichigo a su salón, la muchacha había convencido al presidente del consejo estudiantil que la siguiera, y además de que se escondieran bajo el escritorio del profesor, bajo la escusa de "jugar a las escondidas"… aunque Ichigo no tenía claro aun de quien debían esconderse, pero se dio cuenta cuando escucho la voz de Rukia entrando a la sala.

-¿De qué querías hablar Renji?

-Rukia… ¿El te mordió el cuello, cierto?-pregunto directamente el pelirrojo

-Sí, eso es verdad… ¿y qué?-pregunto sencillamente Rukia, quien no sabía cuánto afectaba a Renji escuchar eso

-¿Por qué fue él Rukia? ¿Por qué no yo?-pregunto algo lastimado el chico

-La verdad lo había pensado pero… No me servías para esto Renji, al único que dejaría que me mordiera seria a Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra sin sospechar que de la persona que hablaba la estaba escuchando- además como un caballero… ¿Tu no me morderías cierto?

_Evidentemente-_ pensó Ichigo con algo de orgullo

-Princesa-dijo Renji tomando el papel del caballero Zabimaru- permite que te cure con el beso de un caballero-Al decir esto Renji se arrodillo, imitando la pose que la gente hace cuando pide matrimonio, además tomo de la mano de la pelinegra y la beso

-¿Es que tienes esa clase de poder, joven caballero?-pregunto Rukia tratando de ser Lilia no Shirayuki

-Por supuesto… ¿Me dejarías besarte, Hime-sama?

-¡Claro!-dijo Rukia emocionada

_¡Ese par de malditos!- _Pensaba Ichigo enfurecido, mientras que a Orihime le divertía toda esa situación de la princesa y el caballero

Renji desabotono los botones más cercanos al cuello de la blusa de Rukia, de pronto deslizo sus dedos por el cuello de la pelinegra buscando la zona exacta en donde había sido mordida la encontrarla se acerco lentamente, aunque Rukia le pedía que lo hiciera rápido, ya que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada… Pero Renji no alcanzo a besar el cuello de Rukia, ya que Ichigo salió de su escondite dirigiendo una mirada de puro odio hacia el pelirrojo, de hecho se le iba a acercar para golpearlo, pero Rukia se interpuso poniéndose entre medio de ambos.

-¡No te acerques a Renji!- le grito Rukia enfurecida a Ichigo

-¡No interfieras Rukia! ¡¿Qué se supone que te estaba haciendo?!-exclamo aun mas enojado el pelinaranja

De pronto Renji aprovecho ese momento y beso el cuello de Rukia, dejando sin habla a todos los presentes…

-¿Te puedo hacer la misma pregunta a ti Kurosaki?-pregunto el pelirrojo- Si no te gusta Rukia, entonces no le hagas ilusiones

-Yo…yo…a mi…-dijo atemorizado Ichigo, no podía decir la verdad, pero si no la decía solo le daba ventaja a Renji- ¡Alguien como tú, nunca entenderá!

Ichigo dijo esto y se marcho corriendo, dejando a Renji atónito y a Rukia desolada

…_Kurosaki-kun, decir la verdad, solo te herirá- _pensó su amiga de toda la vida, Inoue Orihime

* * *

**Notas de autor: Hola me acabo de dar cuenta de dos cosas: Este capítulo no fue una misión y no use ningun POV de personaje xDDDD**

**Bueno, ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cuál estuvo tan corto como el nueve xD Pero el siguiente estara mas largo... además el siguiente sera super-ultra-extra- IchiRuki x3, por otro lado conoceremos un poco mas de nuestra Fresa favorita ;D**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

* * *

**o0Akisa0o: ¡NO TE TIRES! Prometo que el siguiente capítulo aclarara las cosas y habra mucho IR, ya vas a ver que sucede con Kurosaki-san, nos leemos pronto x3**

**anlu-chan: El beso aun se hara esperar, sobre lo de ichigo, en el siguiente capítulo quedara un poco mas claro, nos leemos pronto :3**

**Tamayuki Terrorist: Perdón si subo muy tarde el capítulo, pero antes de meterme al computador debo estudiar, y luego escribo a la velocidad de la luz el capítulo xDDD Va a ver mucho fanservice, de hecho el manga del cual saco la trama es 70% de puro fanservice xDDD**

**Videl Kurosaki: La idea era que se viera como un vampiro super sensual *OOO* xDDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo...siendo auto-crítica, a mí no me gusto mucho, pero es necesario para aclarar el que sigue**

**andyantopia: Que bueno que te gusto esa escena x3 Gracias por comentar**

**Reela: Esta agarrando su toque sensual(?) Gracias por comentar *-***

**foreveryour: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Por unos instantes creo que a nadie le gusta el hecho de que esten Renji y Orihime, que bueno que a ti si xDD, el próximo capítulo no sera tanto fanservice, sera para revelar verdades e ichiruki n_n**

**Pauu: No es necesario que te disculpes, comprende cuando la gente no tiene tiempo para comentar, no me agradescas por escribir, yo te agradesco a tí por leer, nos leemos n_n**


	12. Misión 13: Quedate junto a mí

**Gracias a Tamayuki terrorist, chibi-zami, o0Akisa0o, Netsu-Rukia, ruki91, guest, Videl Kurosaki, anlu-chan, Vegetable lov3r y Amorehearts por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Misión 13: Quédate junto a mí por un minuto**

**Pov. Ichigo**

¿Por qué salí corriendo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Rukia? Inoue ya me lo dijo… cuando estoy con Rukia no ocupo la máscara que ocupo con el resto de las personas. Eso no es bueno… debo terminar con este asunto… tengo que alejarme de esa enana.

**Fin Pov. Ichigo**

_**Al otro día**_

**Pov. Rukia**

No comprendo a ese idiota ¿Por qué se fue corriendo?... miren, hablando de Ichigo, se me está acercando junto a Inoue… hay algo raro en esos dos, bueno, no en ella, Inoue esta tan radiante y linda como siempre, el extraño es Ichigo, tiene una sonrisa falsa, la misma sonrisa que ocupaba conmigo antes de que iniciaran las misiones. El idiota me saluda con cortesía y se me aleja ¿Por qué Ichigo se está comportando así?

_**Días después**_

Han pasado 10 días, Ichigo se sigue comportando igual, me saluda y me trata como a todos los demás. ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! No puedo actualizar mi novela si el comporta de esa manera… sí, ese es el único motivo por el que me importa su actitud, si no fuese por mi novela, no me interesaría como se comporte Ichigo. Prefiero por el momento ocuparme en otros asuntos, se que si hablo con él, no servirá de nada, el me sonreirá y simplemente fingirá que no sabe de que hablo.

He estado acompañada todos estos días por Renji, al igual que antes de que empezara a hablar con Ichigo… pero se siente extraño, es como si hubiera un vacio dentro de mí, definitivamente esto no es por el idiota, no, no es por el… tristemente ni yo me puedo creer estas palabras.

Es hora de almorzar, Ichigo de seguro estará comiendo con Inoue, yo prefiero ir a comer sola al patio de la escuela, hoy no podre comer con Renji porque es el encargado de cuidar a los animales de la escuela… creo que dormiré un momento bajo un árbol…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

¿Dónde estoy? Todo es tan frío y refinado… ya veo, estoy soñando con mi novela, es curioso tener sueños en los que sabes que estás soñando. Al parecer son Lilia no Shirayuki por que traigo un vestido con encajes sumamente refinado.

-¡Princesa Lilia no Shirayuki!-escucho decir

-¡Ichigo!-respondo al ver quien me hablar… aunque está ocupando ropa muy rara y elegante

-No soy Ichigo, soy el conde Tensa Zangetsu- responde obstinadamente

-A cierto, se me había olvidado

-Bueno no importa enana, quería decirte que lamentaba haberte mordido la vez anterior, después de todo la sangre de la princesa no es tan deliciosa como creí- dijo Ichigo, aunque decía cosas horribles, me encanta que me hable con la naturalidad de siempre- Bueno, y por eso princesa, ya no la necesito mas, adiós

-¡No! ¡Ichigo, no me puede dejar, ya me dejaste en la vida real!

-Lo siento, Lilia no Shirayuki, no volveré, hasta siempre…

-¡NO ICHIGO, NO TE VAYAS!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Me despierto sobresaltada, y me doy cuenta de que tengo a Ichigo al frente mío, él, al ver que me despierto se aleja de mi a paso apurado… no lo puedo dejar ir… no de nuevo. Me aferro a su pierna, lo hubiera tomado del brazo, pero yo estoy en el suelo y el está de pie…

-Espera, Ichigo-le dijo suavemente

-Suéltame- responde, sin siquiera mirarme

-¿Dónde estás Ichigo? Me refiero al verdadero Ichigo… ¿Dónde se encuentra ese idiota del ceño fruncido?

-Me tengo que ir- volvió a responder, en un tono realmente frió

-No te vayas… esa es tu misión

-¿Eh?

-Misión 13: Quédate junto a mí, aunque sea por un minuto-dije en un tono lastimero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que las misiones las debo ocupar solo para mi novela… pero ahora estoy ocupando una misión para mi propio beneficio-¡Quédate a mi lado por un minuto, te lo ruego!

De pronto Ichigo por fin se volteo a verme, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, parecía una nostalgia acumulada hace muchos días… al igual que la mía, de pronto Ichigo me abrazo sorpresivamente, es me hizo tan feliz, quería llorar de felicidad, el calor y la esencia de Ichigo me pertenecían… por lo menos por un minuto.

-Tonta-susurro Ichigo- ¿Qué es eso de "donde esta Ichigo"? Pues aquí estoy, junto a ti

-Ichigo…

-Déjame hablar Rukia. Yo siempre he sonreído cretinamente, como te has dado cuenta, nunca he sido serio con nadie… así la vida es más fácil… pero luego apareciste tú. Tú, quien cambiaste todo mi sistema de vida, la hiciste interesante y divertida… aunque al inicio te odiaba, lo asumo. Pero no te odiaba por las misiones extrañas que me dabas, si no, te odiaba porque sabía que si seguía estando contigo, iba a derrumbar mi mascara de persona perfecta tarde o temprano.

No puedo creer que Ichigo sea tan sincero…, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, él se levanto y comenzó a caminar… me di cuenta de que había terminado el minuto… aun así, quiero seguir junto a él…

-Ichigo, quédate otro momento

-No te preocupes Rukia, ya no ocupare nunca más mi mascara contigo, pero ahora me debo ir a una reunión del consejo estudiantil, si quieres nos vemos después de clases

-Como digas idiota- le respondí con una sonrisa… definitivamente Ichigo era el mismo

De pronto me quede sola, viendo como Ichigo se marchaba, aunque mi soledad no duro demasiado debido a que apareció Orihime Inoue

-¡Kuchiki-san!-dijo la chica a mis espaldas, en su tono de alegría de siempre

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte con desinterés… luego me volteé a verla, y para mi sorpresa una lágrima caía por su mejilla -¡Inoue-san! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- le pregunto preocupada… incluso aunque trate de no preocuparme por esta chica, me es imposible

-¿Ah? Es…esto no es nada- dijo Inoue limpiándose la lágrima, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que de sus ojos brotaran más.

-Inoue, tranquilízate- le dijo sin saber que decir, pero no me escucha.

-No debo llorar, no debo, debo sonreír, se lo prometí a Kurosaki-kun- decía Inoue, obviamente no hablaba conmigo, estaba hablando con ella misma. De pronto Inoue-san dejo de llorar y volvió a su misma sonrisa de siempre

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte al ver como había pasado del llanto a una sonrisa

-Jajaja-respondió Inoue- por favor Kuchiki-san… olvida todo lo que paso aquí, no se lo digas a nadie ¿Si?

-De acuerdo-conteste

-Bueno nos vemos, ¡recuerda que yo jamás estuve aquí!

**Fin Pov. Rukia**

Orihime salió corriendo, quería irse lo más lejos de Rukia ya que la había visto llorar, quería perderse por entre todas las personas… en ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de ver a alguien, mucho menos a Ichigo. Pero no pudo ir tan lejos, ya que fue detenida por alguien, y ese alguien es Abarai Renji.

-Abarai-kun…-dijo Orihime quedando sorprendida al verlo

-Yo finalmente comprendí lo que pasa por tu cabeza- dijo seriamente Renji

-¡Yo no sé a qué te refieres! Además estoy algo apurada así que…-Inoue no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida

-Estas enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki

-Es cierto…- dijo en tono deprimido Inoue- pero eso no te importa

-Realmente no me importa- dijo honestamente Renji- pero te puedo ayudar, escucha bien lo que vamos a hacer.

_**Después de clases**_

Rukia y Renji caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, mientras tanto Ichigo iba en busca de la pelinegra, y por otro lado se encontraba Orihime tratando de localizar a Kurosaki. Cuando el grupo de cuatro personas se encontró, Renji pensó que era el mejor momento para poner en práctica su plan.

-Inoue, vayamos a casa juntos- dijo Renji

-¡Sí!-contesto Orihime, su tono de voz fue más alto de lo normal debido a los nervios, al instante se acerco a Renji y comenzaron a caminar

-¡Hey, Inoue!- grito Ichigo, pero fue ignorado- Rukia… ¿Escuchaste algo sobre esto?

-Nada en absoluto- respondió la pelinegra

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Kurosaki sin quitar la vista de Orihime

Luego de esta escena, pasaron los días, en los que hubo otras escenas similares, en todas Renji y Orihime se marchaban a algún lado, dejando completamente solos a Ichigo y Rukia. Aunque todos esos momentos se podrían aprovechar para hacer alguna misión, el pelinaranja tan solo se cuestionaba lo que sucedía entre Inoue y Abarai, por lo que ignoraba en su totalidad a Rukia.

De pronto la pelinegra se sintió y fue a su salón, allí se quedo sentada esperando a que Renji la acompañara a casa, se sentía tan mal, que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Repentinamente entro Ichigo al aula y grito su nombre…

-¡Rukia!

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto esperanzada Rukia

-¿Sabes dónde está tu amigo? No he visto a Inoue por ningún lado y creí que iba a estar con él-dijo Ichigo

-El profesor les pidió que hicieran algo en la biblioteca-respondió decepcionada Kuchiki

-Gracias, nos vemos-respondió el pelinaranja

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero Rukia lo tomo de la mano y lo detuvo, el pelinaranja se impresiono por esa acción, pero no entendía el motivo por el que Rukia lo había hecho, al instante la pelinegra lo soltó, y justo en ese momento apareció Renji junto a Orihime.

-Rukia perdón por demorarme-dijo Renji, quien tomo a Rukia de la mano para llevarla a casa, pero cuando sintió el contacto con la piel de la chica de los ojos violeta se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien- ¡Rukia, estas hirviendo! ¡Tienes fiebre!

-¿Un resfriado?-pregunto Ichigo

-¡¿Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo y no te diste cuenta?!-le recrimino Renji

_Ahora que lo pienso su mano estaba caliente-pensó Ichigo_

-¡Kuchiki-san se desmayo!-grito Inoue, quien estaba realmente preocupada

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kurosaki

-Ahora te preocupas- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo- sabes Ichigo… ¡Eres un estúpido para ciertas cosas!

-¿"Ciertas cosas"?-cuestiono Ichigo-¿De qué hablas?

-Pregúntale a Inoue

-Inoue ¿Sabes de qué habla?-pregunto Ichigo

-¡No!-respondió nerviosamente Inoue, pero luego añadió en tono de suplica- Por favor Abarai-kun lleva a Kuchiki-san a su hogar y no digas mas

-De acuerdo- dijo Renji, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no golpear al pelinaranja, después de todo, tenía dos motivos para golpearlo: Orihime y Rukia.

Luego de esto, Renji cargo a Rukia y se fue sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a Ichigo o a Orihime. En el camino a casa la fiebre de Rukia crecía cada vez más, lo cual era preocupante para el pelirrojo. Al llegar al hogar Kuchiki, Byakuya atendió a su hija, después de todo era médico, por otro lado Hisana preparo una sopa caliente, mientras que Renji se quedo velando el sueño de su amiga durante toda la noche…

Rukia deliraba cosas sin parar, Renji las escuchaba superficialmente, pero una de las frases que dijo la pelinegra le llamo la atención

-I…I…I…-decía Rukia de forma preocupante

-Rukia ¿Qué tienes?-decía Renji tratando de estar tranquilo

-I…I…-insistía la pelinegra

-¿I…?-cuestionaba Abarai tratando de sacar información

-I…Ichi…Ichi…go…-termino de decir Rukia

-Vaya- dijo Renji en un triste tono- incluso en este estado, en lo único que piensas es en él…

_**Al día siguiente**_

**Pov. Ichigo**

Soy un idiota. Ya lo debería saber, la enana me lo ha dicho incontables veces… pero no darme cuenta de que estaba resfriada siendo yo hijo de un doctor supera cualquier límite de la estupidez. Bueno por el momento no me preocupa mi capacidad cerebral, de hecho lo único que me importa ahora es Rukia. Veo a Renji pasar a mi lado sin la compañía de la enana… ¡Perfecto!, ahora estoy más alterado aún.

-¡¿Cómo está la enana?!-le pregunto

-Rukia está bien, después de todo cuide de ella toda la noche- dice el imbécil de pelo rojo con un tono de superioridad

-¡¿Y si está bien entonces por qué no vino?!-le cuestiono en el mismo tono

-Su padre es médico y también sobreprotector, él prefiere que ella se quede en casa aunque sea por hoy-

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que alcance a decir, porque en ese momento vi como aparecía Inoue de la nada

-Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? Y otra cosa más importante ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Inoue

-Inoue…-dije, me pareció extraño que llamara primero al idiota de Renji que a mí… pero ahora que lo pienso Renji no le ha hecho nada malo, creo que puedo encargarle a este sujeto que cuide de Inoue

-¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?

-Hoy día no me podre ir contigo, de hecho, me voy ahora mismo, invéntale alguna escusa a los maestros, adiós-al decir con esto me acerque al idiota pelirrojo y le dije en voz baja-_mas te vale que cuides de Inoue, ella sufre de colapso social, así que evita que este rodeada por muchas personas… aunque siempre se relaja si tocas su cabeza_

Luego de esto me fui con la intención de ir a la casa de Rukia, necesito ver con mis propios ojos cual es el estado de la enana… Al llegar a su casa me encuentro con una mujer idéntica a ella, bueno no, sus ojos son distintos, los de Rukia son violeta, los de esta mujer (quien supongo es su hermana) son azules. Ella me ve sorprendida, como si no fuera algo cotidiano recibir visitas, bueno prefiero ignorar eso, mejor decido hablar.

-Srta. Kuchiki-inició- ¿Sabe si se encontrara Rukia Kuchiki?

-¿Señorita?-pregunta- Soy la señora Kuchiki, mi hija se encuentra en su cuarto, supongo que por tu uniforme son compañeros

-Exacto, soy su compañero de clases, Ichigo Kurosaki… por otro lado, usted se ve mucho más joven de lo que parece

-Jajaja, que chico más agradable eres, me llamo Hisana Kuchiki, acompáñame-dice con una sonrisa…

Esta mujer es completamente distinta a su hija en personalidad. Por otro lado le hago caso y la acompaño hasta el interior de su hogar, es una casa pequeña y sencilla, pero muy limpia y ordenada. La madre de Rukia me indica que debo subir las escaleras y que el cuarto de Rukia es el segundo a la izquierda. Obedezco y llego a una puerta que dice "habitación de Rukia", golpeo y entro.

-¿Ichigo?-pregunta Rukia al verme entrar

-¿Quien más creías que era?-le digo obstinadamente

-Pues Hisana, es lo normal- responde la enana

-Oye no llames a tu madre por su nombre- le reprocho

-Como digas… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases

-Lo sé, pero prefería estar aquí contigo

-Es una escusa para no ir a clases- me responde seriamente

-¡No es cierto!-conteste enojado-Por cierto… quería decirte que lamentaba haberte ignorado durante el tiempo en que Renji se iba junto a Inoue… la verdad es que ella es muy importante para mí, por eso debo protegerla.

-Ya veo-dijo tranquilamente la enana- la verdad no tienes porque disculparte, después de todo me di cuenta que compartes un lazo inquebrantable con ella, al igual que el mío con Renji. Por otro lado, nuestra relación es solo superficial ¿No?

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte preocupado ¿Qué es eso de que no tenemos un lazo?

-Nuestra relación se basa a través de misiones… tu y yo no somos nada… mejor vuelve a la escuela, Ichigo

Me paro y me marcho automáticamente, si lo pienso tiene razón… si no fuera por esas misiones, ella y yo no seriamos nada, mejor dicho, no somos nada. Pero no quiero que sea así, quiero que mi relación con ella sea seria. Aunque eso signifique romper mi mascara y enfrentarle al daño que me puedan hacer… yo quiero ser alguien importante para Rukia.

**Fin Pov. Ichigo**

_**Ocho horas después**_

**Pov. Rukia**

Cuando me desperté y me obligaron a quedarme en casa me quede pensando en lo que había entre Ichigo y yo, creo que le dije cosas horribles… pero son ciertas, el y yo no tenemos nada en común, solo misiones. De pronto llega mi papá a mi cuarto y me dice que hay un chico esperando fuera de la casa. Tomo un abrigo y voy a la calle, allí me encuentro a Ichigo quien tiene la mirada perdida. Cuando me ve esboza una sonrisa sincera y toma la palabra

-Rukia…- es lo único que es capaz de decirme

-Ichigo ¿Fuiste a la escuela o te quedaste aquí todo el día?-le pregunte

-Cuando salí de tu casa no fui capaz de irme a otro lado, así que me quede esperando a que apareciera alguien

-Eres un tonto-le respondo- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie se daba cuenta de tu presencia?!

-¡Eso no importa!- contesta tercamente- Tengo algo más importante que decirte Rukia… con el accidente de tu salud y el hecho de que yo no me haya dado cuenta, me mostraron dos verdades: Uno, soy un idiota

-Lo sé

-Oye no me interrumpas, la segunda es más difícil de decir- tomo aire y respiro… estoy nervioso, pero debo ser capaz de decirlo- Segundo: Rukia, eres lo más importante de mi vida

**Continuara…**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**Bueno, si no entendieron bien el motivo por el que Fresita-kun no se puede declarar es porque jamas a sido serio con algo o alguien, sabe que si lo hace sufrira y le dolera, y el quiere ahorrarse todo eso, pero aun no se ha dicho como aprendió Ichigo esa lección de vida de "no seas honesto" para la verdad detras de eso, queda harto xDD**

* * *

**Notas de autor: Hola! Les gusto el capítulo versión extendida? la verdad es que saque algunos capítulos del manga de esta historia, y adapte otros, asi que ya no le soy tan fiel al manga XD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo sábado n_n**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

-Tamayuki Terrorist: Gracias por comentar! hubo ichiruki... pero no muchos celos, me alagas, haces que me sonroje diciendo que eres mi fan, jojo *se abanica como Urahara* bueno, nos leemos luego n_n

-Chibi-zami: Perdón por subirlo tan tarde! D:, ya dije que tengo que estudiar, además en la mañana tengo que ir a natación los sábados xD me alegra que sigas mis dos fics...pero una pregunta ¿El otro que sigues es "orgullo y prejuicio" o "el amor que nacio gracias a un celular"? Cai en esa duda xDDD el beso se hara esperar Muajajaja XD, bueno nos leemos pronto

-o0Akisa0o: Que bueno que no te tiraste al puente! Rukia no esta jugando, bueno, al menos no tiene la intención de jugar, es solo que no sabe que es correcto en el asunto del amor, pues nunca lo ha conocido xD

-Netsu-Rukia: Que bueno que leas el manga ;D, gracias por comentar eso me ayuda mucho :3 aunque en algun momento tendre que dejar de seguir la linea del manga, pues esta en emisión y se publica mensualmente, asi que tarde o temprano este fic tendra su propio final inventado xD, gracias por escribir n.n

-ruki91: Que bueno que te guste! Ichigo celoso, es mi pan de cada día(?) okno, mi pan de cada día es el video en que el seiyuu de Ichigo dice "Rukia I Love You" cada vez que lo escucho grito como fangirl desesperada, bueno creo que cambie el tema xD, este capitulo si fue mas largo xD, nos leemos ;3

-Guest: Que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar n_n

-Videl Kurosaki: Ya se que hice a Hime muy ooc T-T (incluso te lo confese por facebook) bueno, en este capítulo trate de ahcer a Orihime lo mas Orihime que se me hizo posible xD Nos leemos :3

-anlu-chan: Bueno se dio a entender bien lo de la mascara de Ichigo y bla... bla... pero el porque se creo esa mascara aun es un secreto muajajaja xDDD gracias por comentar, nos leemos x3

-Vegetable lov3r: O:! que increible es encontrarte en este fic! xD que bueno que te haya gustado, jojojo, que bueno que alguien aprecie que actualizo a tiempo :'D xD NO LEAS EL MANGA! leelo cuando yo termine de escribir, o cuando yo deje de seguir el argumento del manga (cuando eso pase te avisare) Asi no tendras spoiler y sera mas interesante...supongo xD, Que bueno es leerte por aqui, nos vemos n_n

-Amorehearts: ¿Me creerias que nadie mas a comentado como se sentira Ichigo cuando descubra la verdad? xDDD, bueno cuando Ichi sepa la verdad ya veremos cual sera su reacción, pero falta mucho para eso XDDD Gracias por comentar, nos vemos :3


	13. Misión inversa, guerra

**Gracias a chibi-zami, o0Akisa0o, , Foreveryour, Tamayuki Terrorist, Videl Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable lov3r, nessie black 10 y KATY VIP (x4) por comentar el capítulo anterior n_n**

* * *

**Primera misión a la inversa, declaración de guerra**

-Segundo: Eres lo mas importante en mi vida- aseguro Ichigo

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Rukia

-Lo que escuchaste enana, eres lo más importante en mi vida- repitió Ichigo de manera sonrojada

-Vaya… esto es inesperado-pensó Rukia en voz alta- nos vemos mañana en el clases, cuídate

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?!- pregunto enfurecido el pelinaranja

-¡Tu tuviste todo el día para planear esa frase idiota, si me tomas por sorpresa mínimo dame esta noche para pensar que responder!-respondió altaneramente la pelinegra

-Como digas enana, espero alguna respuesta mañana- al decir esto ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Por un lado Rukia no sabía que pensar, el Ichigo que la molestaba y le decía que no se podía enamorar de ella, acababa de declararse. Mientras que Ichigo se sentía estúpido por haber confesado su pensamiento de manera tan repentina… si lo pensaba, Rukia tenía razón para pedirle un poco de tiempo para pensar…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Por otro lado, luego de que Ichigo fuera a visitar a Rukia, esto sucedió en la escuela con Renji y Orihime…

**Pov. Renji**

_Mas te vale que cuides de Inoue, ella sufre de colapso social, así que evita que esté rodeada por muchas personas… aunque siempre se relaja si tocas su cabeza_…

¿Por qué el imbécil de Ichigo me habrá dicho eso? ¿Es que acaso quiere que sea el nuevo niñero de Orihime? Bueno eso no importa mucho, debo ir a clases y ocuparme de las tareas en las que he sido asignado.

_**Horas más tarde**_

Es hora de irme, se siente extraño irme sin Rukia… por el pasillo veo como Inoue es rodeada por un grupo de sujetos, lo ignoro, porque noto que no le quieren hacer daño. Pero si me puedo dar cuenta de que ella esta temblando, pareciese como si estuviera a punto de llorar… creo que no tengo otra opción, debo alejarlos de ella.

-¡Oigan!-digo elevando la voz para que me presten atención, luego agrego- si Kurosaki se enterara de que están acosado a Inoue no les iría nada bien ¿Saben?

-¡Diablos, vamos!- dijo uno de los sujetos quien parece ser el líder de ese grupo, porque todos le hacen caso

De pronto Inoue me ve y me abraza, se nota que me abraza tan solo porque la salve de su "crisis" de estrés social, si esa no fuera la circunstancia ni siquiera se me acercaría. Me empiezo a fijar en ella, y me doy cuenta de que estoy algo nervioso, aparte de Rukia… jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica _"Inoue, ya se marcharon, muévete"- _le digo para separarme un poco de ella, pero no reacciona, sigue llorando y temblando. Me resigno y le hago caso a Kurosaki sobre acariciar su cabeza… el efecto parece inmediato porque Orihime se aleja sorprendida de mí… sorprendida de que alguien aparte de Ichigo se haga cargo de ella…

-Yo…yo… yo… ¡Adiós!- es lo único que me dice, para luego salir corriendo

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-me pregunto en voz alta

**Fin Pov. Renji**

_**Al día siguiente**_

Rukia ya se encontraba en buen estado de salud por lo que fue a clases, como siempre, acompañada de su amigo Renji. Cuando esta pareja de amigos ingreso a la preparatoria, se encontraron inmediatamente con Orihime e Ichigo. Orihime al ver a Renji se escondió detrás de su amigo pelinaranja, este último no noto lo que hizo Inoue, ya que su mirada tan solo estaba dirigida a Rukia.

-¿Estas mejor Rukia?-pregunto el chico de los ojos color miel

-Sí, gracias

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentres mejor Kuchiki-san!-exclamo Inoue

-Vaya, que considerado de tu parte- dijo sorprendida Rukia, ya que jamás creyó que Orihime se preocuparía de ella

-Y bien enana… ¿Tienes alguna respuesta?-consulto Ichigo

-Mmmm… ¡Ven conmigo!- habló Rukia, mientras tomaba a Ichigo del brazo y se lo llevaba lejos de Renji y Orihime

-Kurosaki-kun…-susurro la pelinaranja

-Hey Inoue, ¿Por qué no te declaras a Ichigo?-cuestiono Renji

-¡Eso es imposible, el no siente nada por mí! Si me declaro… yo tan solo lograre apartarme de él… si él sabe mis sentimientos, ya no me dejara ser su amiga… y además sabrá que rompí nuestra promesa

-Inoue… ¿No crees que es mejor arriesgarse y perder, que el no haber ganado nada?

-Abarai-kun… quizás tienes razón…- respondió Orihime con la mirada perdida

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿Se puede saber porque no me podías responder frente a todos?-cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Es porque no tengo una respuesta clara… por otro lado nuestra relación se basa en misiones, así que considere que lo oportuno era responder con una- explico Rukia

-Oye ¿Eso no sería hacer lo mismo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo?

-No-respondió alegremente Rukia- esta es una misión distinta… ¡Es una misión a la inversa!

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundido Ichigo

-Vaya que eres lento idiota, una misión a la inversa significa que tu pides la misión, y yo soy quien la cumple- dijo Rukia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Comprendo-dijo maliciosamente Kurosaki- si es así: Misión a la inversa número 1: Se mía por una hora

-Vaya, no planeaba eso… pero, de acuerdo Ichigo, soy tuya- dijo firmemente la pelinegra, pero luego agrego en tono dudosa- ¿Pero que se supone que debo hacer? además acaban de tocar el timbre para ingresar a clases

-No nos vamos a morir por perdernos una clase de Omaeda-sensei, si preguntan respondo que estaba viendo como reorganizar el patio de la escuela y te pedí ayuda… problema solucionado

-Eres un calculador, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta-observo Rukia

-Nada, no debes hacer nada, solo permanecer conmigo, esa es toda tu misión- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa sincera

-Vaya, yo me imaginaba algo más emocionante-comento Rukia suspirando

-Rukia… dime que me amas-pidió el pelinaranja

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Por favor… dilo

-¿Por qué esa frase es la única que le importa a las personas? Es una frase muy vacía si lo piensas- analizó la pelinegra

**Pov. Ichigo**

Pues claro que es una frase vacía… eso me dan ganas de responderle a la enana, pero prefiero guardar silencio, en este momento de silencio observo a Rukia… tan linda, tan inocente, tan orgullosa, tan… ella. Entonces en un estado casi de inconsciencia me posiciono sobre ella. Veo su cara de sorpresa, pero no hace nada para alejarme. Me acerco lentamente a su oído y susurro-_Dime que me amas, desde el fondo de tu corazón- _Rukia, al escuchar estas palabras se sonrojo y se mantuvo en silencio… por algún motivo comencé a besar su cuello, mientras mi manos acariciaban su cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo la enana- Detente… haces que mi cuerpo se caliente

Me aleje repentinamente de ella, dándome cuenta recién de lo que estaba haciendo

-Perdón Rukia… perdón…- le dije apenado

-No importa, después de todo lo que hiciste no estuvo nada mal- respondió con una sonrisa

¡Esta enana! ¡Es igual o más pervertida que yo! Diablos… pero ahora que lo pienso aún no responde a mi pregunta. Bueno después hablaremos de eso, ahora veo como Inoue se acerca a nosotros, espero que no haya visto lo que hice… sería muy vergonzoso.

-Kurosaki-kun… debo decirte algo importante- exclamo Inoue ignorando a la enana

-¿Qué cosa, Inoue?- cuestione

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra promesa? Pues hace mucho tiempo que la rompí… estoy enamorada de ti… ¡Adiós, espero tu respuesta!-al decir esto se echo a correr

-¡ESPERA INOUE!-le grite al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir…pero fue en vano, ni siquiera se molesto en darse vuelta.

Inoue… está enamorada de mi…No, debe ser una broma… ella es mi amiga, jamás la he visto así… Pero ¿Qué pasa si la rechazo? Ella tan solo me tiene a mí, ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí, ni siquiera tiene una familia que la apoye. Sería muy fácil aceptar sus sentimientos y volverme su pareja pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Rukia? Si soy pareja de Inoue, no podría estar con la enana nunca más… sería una ironía alejarme ahora que quiero ir en serio con ella.

-¡Ichigo!- me grita la enana haciendo que yo vuelva a la normalidad

-¿Qué?

-¡Por fin me escuchas!, te estaba hablando… ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de Inoue?-me cuestiono

-No puedo rechazarla… tampoco puedo aceptarla- respondí

-¡Ichigo! ¡Se alguien decidido! ¿Ella o yo?-exigió

-¡No se!- le respondí- ¡No quiero perder a ninguna de las dos, a ambas las quiero!

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta de mujeriego es esa?!

-¡No es de mujeriego! ¡A las dos las quiero de maneras muy distintas!-trate de explicar

-¡Me estresas! ¿Qué es eso de querer de manera distinta? Yo misma arreglare esto- al decir esto la enana se marcho y yo fui tras ella. La seguí hasta que llegamos al salón de Inoue, según lo visto su profesor no asistió, porque todo el mundo está hablando y nadie le presta atención a nadie.

-Inoue-hablo Rukia- Ichigo te rechaza, el no quiere ser tu novio

-¿Ehh?- se escucho decir a Inoue y a Renji al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué hace Renji aquí? A cierto, va en el curso de Inoue

-Lo que escuchaste- insistió orgullosamente la enana

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero escuchar la respuesta de Kurosaki-kun de su boca!- exclamo Inoue

-¡Yo no te entregare a Ichigo! ¡Él es mío!- dijo Rukia, dejándonos atónitos a nosotros 3

-Yo… ¡Yo también luchare por Kurosaki-kun!- respondió Inoue con firmeza… jamás creí que tendría un sentimiento tan fuerte por mí.

-Pues seremos rivales amorosas Inoue, ¡Esto es la guerra!- afirmo la enana

¿En qué lío me acaba de meter?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola, ¿Les gusto el capítulo? eso espero, bueno perdón por subir el capítulo tan tarde**

**Encuentro que la participación de Rukia fue un poco vacia este capítulo, de hecho recién se puso las pilas al final del capítulo xD**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego n_n**

* * *

Chibi-zami: Gracias por comentar, que hermoso es que leas todos mis fics *OOO* Nos leemos luego n_n

o0Akisa0o: Falta harto para ver la historia de Fresita, ni idea de cuantos capítulo tendra xDDD, eso no lo tengo organizado u_u, nos leemos luego ;3

: Ichigo es el mas tierno cuando quiere (insisto, solo cuando quiere) me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias, nos leemos :3

Foreveryour: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, sí, falta harto para saber sobre la vida de fresita perdón u_u xDD

Tamayuki Terrorist: Todos emocionados porque Fresa se declaro... seria una verdadera lastima que Inoue también se declarara muajaja xDD, bueno prepare la boda, nos leemos pronto xDDD

Videl Kurosaki: Ya veremos que pasa con mi princesa Orihime n_n Fresita es el tonto mas tierno *OO* Nos leemos :3

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Gracias por comentar hotarunee-chan :3 según tengo entendido se prohibio que se siguieran subiendo capítulos de watashi ni shinasai en ingles, y por eso los fan-subs no han podido subir el nuevo capítulo... o al menos eso leí xD, bueno nos leemos pronto :3

Vegetable Lov3r: ¡No al spoiler! xDDD RenHime... que pareja mas rara x'DDD... pero no soy nadie para criticar después de todo yo soy fanatica del GrimmHime x'DDDDDDD (o por dios, estoy loca xDD) nos leemos pronto n_n

nessie black 10: ¡Mamá! ¡Un fantasma lee mis fics! (okno xDDD) Muajaja, haz caido ante mis encantos(?) Y por encantos me refiero a fics, de hecho no tengo ningún otro talento, si es que se le puede llamar a escribir un talento xD Para ser sincera considero que casi ninguno de mis personajes se parecen a quienes se suponen que interpretan xD La idea mía era robarme la idea del manga ;D xD Kurosaki-kun... ahora esta metido en medio de una guerra como premio principal xDDDD, bueno nos leemos pronto ;D

KATY VIP: Gracias por dejarme 4 review seguidos :3... mi idea no es que odien a Orihime TwT, yo la amo ;-; xDDD, pero prefiero a Rukia x'D Bueno, nos leemos muy pronto n_n


	14. No todas las decisiones son faciles

**Gracias a o0Akisa0o, Videl Kurosaki, Foreveryour, Vegetable Lov3r, MomoO3, Pauu, Tamayuki Terrorist, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, nessie black 10**

* * *

**No todas las decisiones son fáciles**

-Pues seremos rivales amorosas Inoue, ¡Esto es la guerra!- afirmo Rukia

-D-De acuerdo- confirmo Orihime- ¡La ganadora de la guerra se gana a Kurosaki-kun!

-Oigan…-trato de interrumpir Ichigo

-Ichigo ya te permitimos opinar y no dijiste nada-se interpuso Rukia- ¡Así que ahora tu opinión solo sirve en caso de que elijas a una de nosotras dos, para NADA más!

-¡Enana!- dijo enfurecido el pelinaranja

-Es cierto- opino Inoue-…Kurosaki-kun, tu solo debes aceptar a una de nosotras y rechazar a la otra… ese es tu único deber- al finalizar la frase Orihime regalo una tierna sonrisa

Luego de esto Ichigo y Rukia debieron marcharse a su aula porque aun estaban en horario de clase, mientras Orihime se quedo sola con Renji, quien había estado presente escuchando absolutamente todo. _¿Sabes que vas a perder?_- quería preguntar el pelirrojo, pero no se atrevía, ya que sabía que se sentía, después de todo el había perdido toda opción con Rukia en el momento en que ella susurro el nombre Ichigo cuando se encontraba enferma…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En otro salón se encontraban Rukia e Ichigo, ninguno de los dos podía prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro o lo que pasaba alrededor, Rukia pensaba en cómo ganar la guerra, en cambio, Ichigo solo pensaba la respuesta correcta para no dañar a ninguna, si lo pensaba él había rechazado a CIENTOS de chicas, pero ninguna era importante para él. En cambio ahora debía rechazar a una de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. La respuesta era obvia, pero aun así, no sabía cómo decirla…

_**Después de clases**_

-¡Inoue!- grito la pelinegra al ver a Orihime paseando por un pasillo

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?-pregunto extrañada la aludida

-¡Vayamos a tomar helado!- ofreció Rukia

-¿Es una clase de trampa para alejarme de Kurosaki-kun?-cuestiono Orihime con algo de desconfianza… aunque el tomar helado le era sumamente tentador…

-No, simplemente quiero saber más sobre mi rival- respondió honestamente la joven Kuchiki

-Mmmm… ¡de acuerdo!

-Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa Rukia

Al llegar a la heladería Rukia pidió un helado con forma de conejo, mientras que Orihime pidió uno exageradamente grande. La pelinegra quedo impresionada al ver el apetito de la amiga de Ichigo… no comprendía que como aquella mujer que comía tanto tuviese un cuerpo tan envidiable… aunque la verdad eso poco y nada importaba…

-¿Por qué te gusta Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia para romper el silencio

-Bueno… ¡la verdad es que Kurosaki-kun es genial! El es atento, amable, siempre me ha cuidado, me respeta, es inteligente y…

-¡Detente!- interrumpió la pelinegra- ¿Es que acaso solo ves las virtudes de Ichigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono la pelinaranja

-Digo… no ves en el ningún defecto, eso no es nada sano…-comento Rukia

-Jajaja, la gente siempre me ha dicho algo así, eso de que no veo los defectos de las personas, me dicen que yo solo veo el lado bueno…

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces no ves ningún defecto en mí?-interrogo Kuchiki

-Pues… no- respondió con una honesta sonrisa Orihime- si no te acercaras a Ichigo sería todo perfecto, después de todo eres valiente, orgullosa, decidida, inteligente… en verdad te admiro

-Gracias- dijo algo apenada la aludida

-Bueno mi casa está algo lejos, nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san- al decir esto Orihime desapareció de la vista de Rukia, quien solo pensaba en el hecho de que esa no podía ser la relación entre dos rivales, para ser exactos parecían dos buenas amigas…

**Pov. Orihime**

La vida es muy cruel ¿No? Tan solo he sentido a una persona cercana a mí en toda la vida y ese es Kurosaki-kun, lo más triste de todo es que cuando siento que estoy cercana a otra persona, esa persona también este enamorada del mismo chico que yo… Kuchiki-san, es una desgracia que me agrade tanto estando en la situación que estamos.

Me siento descolocada de mis pensamientos por un momento, veo que Kurosaki-kun se me acerca, no sé de donde salió, pero se acerca. Quiero salir corriendo, se lo que va a decir, pero no quiero oírlo. Pero entonces recuerdo que debo ser fuerte, que si acepte el declararme debo aceptar su respuesta…

-Inoue- me dice en un tono triste, su mirada parece perdida

-¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?-le pregunto haciéndome la desentendida

-Yo debo responder de manera sincera tu confesión- me dice, en un tono aun más triste

-Lo sé- acepto, al parecer mi voz suena nostálgica porque Kurosaki-kun me vio con tristeza

-Inoue, siempre has sido alguien importante para mí, siempre me he encargado de cuidarte y protegerte, sin darme cuenta tú te enamoraste de mí, pero yo siempre te he visto de la misma manera… como una hermana, sé que suena cruel, pero debo ser honesto tanto por ti como por mí, lo lamento

-Gracias- le digo mientras algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, no me molesto en secarlas, después de todo se que saldrán mas- Te agradezco que seas honesto y no me hayas aceptado por lastima… creo que los dos rompimos nuestra promesa…

-Es cierto, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de cumplir con esa simple promesa- al decir esto Ichigo seco mis lágrimas- _"Nunca vayamos en serio con nadie"_… sí que fuimos inocentes al hacer ese tipo de juramento

-Éramos niños Kurosaki-kun-le respondo- en ese entonces ninguno de los dos tenía planeado enamorarse… yo no creía ser capaz de enamorarme de ti, y tu no sabías que una chica como Kuchiki-san aparecería en tu vida

-Tienes razón Inoue, tienes razón- dijo en forma meditada Ichigo, mientras se le escapaba un suspiro

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro

-No le digas a Kuchiki-san que me rechazaste, prefiero decírselo yo

-Claro, te doy hoy día y mañana para informarle, si no lo haces hasta entonces lo hago yo

-¡Sí!-le respondo de manera segura

**Fin Pov. Orihime**

_**Al otro día**_

**Pov. Rukia**

Ayer no descubrí nada sobre Inoue… solo que es una chica muy buena y no es solo por apariencia, además de que tiene un estomago sin fondo… Quiero saber que tan fuerte es su amor por Ichigo, quiero saber cómo es que nacieron esos sentimientos en ella… Debería pedirle a Renji que averigüe, después de todo esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos… hablando de Renji, últimamente no me ha prestado mucha atención, de hecho pareciera estar en otro universo, prefiero preguntar inmediatamente que le sucede, debo aprovechar que estamos solos camino a la escuela…

-Renji ¿Qué tienes? ¿Has estado muy distante últimamente?-le pregunto directamente

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? No es nada enanita- me dijo tratando de ser honesto, pero mentir no le sirve conmigo

-Renji, te exijo que me digas que tienes y que NO me llames enanita

-Rukia… ¿Volvamos a hacer amigos como antes?- me pregunto Renji

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto confundida

-Rukia, comprendí que tú nunca me dejaras de ver como al niño al que debes proteger… y por otro lado, también entendí que podemos cumplir nuestra promesa de estar juntos para toda la vida siendo solo amigos. En otras palabras, quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos sin enredos amorosos entre medio ¿De acuerdo E-N-A-N-I-T-A?

-Renji…- le digo con tristeza- ¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo idiota! ¡Y no me llames enanita!

-De acuerdo- me responde con una triste sonrisa, quizás él sufra por haber elegido esto… pero sabe que es la mejor opción para ambos…

Al llegar a la escuela diviso a Orihime y a Ichigo, el idiota trata de evitar verme al rostro, mientras que Inoue al verme sonríe tristemente… ¿Es que acaso Ichigo ya acepto ser el novio de Orihime? Y en caso de que no fuera así ¿Por qué Ichigo no es capaz de verme? No tengo mucho tiempo para responderme estas preguntas, ya que Orihime se me acerca y me toma del brazo con la intención de que hablemos a solas, yo solo acepto el ir con ella…

-Kuchiki-san ¿Te gustaría ir al parque hoy día?-me pregunto

-Si… ¿Querías que habláramos a solas tan solo para esta pregunta?

-No, quiero hacerte otra pregunta… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Kurosaki-kun?

-Yo…-yo no sé, en verdad no sé qué es lo que siento por Ichigo, pero no le debo dar esta respuesta a Inoue, ella sabe exactamente que siente por él… estoy en desventaja

-No sabes- dijo Inoue interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- y eso está bien… Kurosaki-kun tampoco sabe que es lo que siente por ti, lo único que sabe es que quiere ser honesto contigo… Esa es la única certeza de Kurosaki-kun… así que si te preguntara… ¿Cuál es tú única certeza sobre este tema, Kuchiki-san?

-Yo solo sé que no me quiero separar de Ichigo- respondo sin pensar

-No sabes cómo me alegra esta respuesta Kuchiki-san- me dice Orihime entregándome una sincera sonrisa la cual estaba acompañada por unos ojos de aprobación

-Inoue…- es lo único que alcanzo a murmurar, porque ella me interrumpe

-Ichigo me rechazo, tu ganaste de manera excelente esta guerra Kuchiki-san… eso significa que no somos más rivales… dime Kuchiki-san ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-¿Qué?-pregunto estupefacta

-Seamos amigas, Rukia- me dice Inoue con la sonrisa más honesta que he visto en toda mi vida

-Sí, Orihime- le respondo

Luego de esto ambas partimos donde Ichigo y Renji nos están esperando, Orihime y Renji van a su aula, mientras que Ichigo y yo quedamos solos, el esta sonrojado, yo estoy nerviosa… no sé qué decir… de pronto Ichigo toma mi mano y me lleva fuera del colegio, estoy tan sorprendida de su acción que simplemente le sigo. Cuando vuelvo en mí, le reprocho

-¡Oye idiota! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

-Al parque… estoy muy nervioso como para estar en la escuela- me responde

-¡Esto es fugarse de la escuela! ¡Nos pueden expulsar!- le recrimino

-Solo hoy Rukia… solo hoy vayámonos- me dice con una sonrisa, una estúpida y sensual sonrisa que me hace aceptar hasta la mas insensata propuesta

-De acuerdo

Cuando llegamos al parque se nota a un grupo de niños de no más de seis años, Ichigo y yo nos sentamos en una banca, yo me apoye en su pecho y el acaricio mi cabello… como me gustaría estar así por siempre…

-Rukia… iré a comprar algo para comer… ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias

Mientras veo a Ichigo partir en busca de comida, noto como otra persona se acerca a mí… al ver de quien se trata me siento débil, con ganas de morir… siento miedo al ver a aquel hombre cerca de mí, me está sonriendo y pone una mano sobre mi hombro… ¿Por qué hace esto?

-¿Eres Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki?- me pregunta aquel hombre con un tono franco y sincero… han pasado tantos años y sigue con la misma voz y apariencia que antes…

-S-Sí…- respondo nerviosa

-Soy Kaien Shiba ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te hice clases en tu jardín infantil

Claro que lo recuerdo Kaien-sensei… no hay manera de que pueda olvidarlo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

******ESTE FIC NO SE ACTUALIZARA HASTA EL SÁBADO 15 DE JUNIO**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Primero: PERDÓN! se que la mayoria tratara de matarme o hacer un muñeco budoo* conmigo, pero no podre actualizar antes de la fecha marcada porque estoy en un periodo de examenes llamados: PRUEBAS GLOBALES O COEFICIENTE DOS, en otras palabras, si me va mal en alguna de esos exámenes morire como vagabunda debajo de un puente T-T ¡EN VERDAD PERDÓN POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR!

Segundo: Pues ya terminamos con el arco de Orihime, espero que no hayan odiado a Orihime, ella es mi cuarto personaje favorito femenino de Bleach xD(el primero es Rukia, obvio) Además el personaje que interpretaba es uno con el que me siento identificada (yo nunca he estado en friend zone por si acaso xD) Si no me siento identificada por ella por el motivo de que cuando quiere llorar se reprime, al igual que yo xD

Tercero: Si no recuerdan a Kaien-sensei en este fic, pues aparece al final del capítulo 4 en el fic, cuando Rukia explica porque sus lentes son su debilidad ;D

Cuarto: En verdad perdón por no poder actualizar antes del 15 de junio ;-;

Quinto: Cuando Ichigo hizo esa promesa con Orihime de no ser serio con nadie, a Ichigo ya le habia pasado algo, en otras palabras, Ichigo ya habia aprendido el "no ser honesto" (les dije que para eso falta harto xD)

Sexto: GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS *-*

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**o0Akisa0o: **Pues era un enredo horrible, pero se podia desarmar facilmente xD Fresita siempre supo la respuesta, el problema era como decirla a Orihime, pero bueno... este fue el resultado

**Videl Kurosaki: **Se llama Watashi ni XX Shinasai (sale en el summary xD) ¿Que pobrecito? xD La respuesta era obvio y la guerra era obvia que no iba a ser salvaje, digamos... una de las participantes era Orihime xDDD

**Foreveryour: **Falta el beso, el saber el porque Ichigo no podia ser serio, y falta el arco de Kaien-sensei xD, nos leemos dentro de mucho u_u xD

**Vegetable Lov3r: **Rukia, ¿Quien mas delicada para decir que te rechazan? xD ¡Yo odio el Renji x Tatsuki! Como que me produce una reacción alérgica esa pareja XD, UlquiHime... GrimmHime *-* ESTAMOS LOCAS! xDD Pero como dice Kenpachi: ¿Cordura? Para empezar jamas recuerdo haber tenido nunca algo tan inutil :'D... bueno nos leemos n-n

**MomoO3: **tgrjkfdjbnkdvjr Que bueno que te guste *-* Tienes que leerlo algún día, es un manga buenisimo *O* Nos leemos n_n Gracias por comentar x3

**Pauu: **bhrfdnkfjhvrfd La sinceridad de Rukia me mata, cuando lo escribi casi me muero de la risa xD, gracias por comentar

**Tamayuki Terrorist: **¡Obvio que eligió a Rukia! xD Pues tu matrimonio con el fic... tengo que decirte que se tendran que dar un tiempo, puedes volver con el el 15 de junio xD Gracias por comentar :3

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Los capítulos de Watashi seguiran saliendo, pero con menos frecuencia que antes u.u, solo hay que tener paciencia, la cual al parecer tienes xD nos leemos dentro de un mes hotarunee-san

**nessie black 10: **Yo creo que yo igual me hubiese metido entre medio de la pelea por Ichigo, EL ES MÍO! xD Orihime... la hago sufrir tanto en mis fics T-T Me ire al infierno por eso xDDD Curiosamente fuiste el comentario número 100 tanto aquí como en orgullo prejuicio xD Te ganaste un Shinji Hirako! (A ICHIGO JAMÁS TE LO ENTREGO)... claro esta que si sobrevives a los ataques de Hiyori por robarle lo que es suyo xDD En chile el día de las madres se celebra el domingo xD, le regalare algo bonito a mi mami xDD, bueno nos leemos Reneesme(como que todo este tiempo te queria llamar asi por culpa de tu nick name pero se me habia olvidado xD)


	15. Kaien-sensei

**Gracias a andyantopia, Videl Kurosaki, o0Akisa0o, Tamayuki Terrorist, ruki91, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable Lov3r, io-36 y a ALEXZHA por comentar**

**También le agradezco a todas las personas que esperaron hasta esta fecha**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Kaien-sensei**

**Pov. Rukia**

-Soy Kaien Shiba ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te hice clases en tu jardín infantil

Claro que lo recuerdo Kaien-sensei… no hay manera de que pueda olvidarlo… recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando usted dijo aquella frase que me cambio para siempre _"Rukia debe corregir esa expresión en su rostro"…_ Kaien-sensei me mira de forma preocupada, ahora que me doy cuenta estoy temblando.

-Kuchiki… ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta

-…-

-Kuchiki, ¡di algo por favor!

Le quiero responder, pero no puedo, la voz no me sale, de hecho, siento que lo único que está a punto de salir de mi son las lágrimas, necesito que alguien me ayude, por favor que alguien me saque de aquí, por favor…

-¡¿Rukia qué te pasa?!- dice una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos, no es Kaien-sensei… es Ichigo

-¿Tú conoces a Kuchiki?-le pregunta Kaien-sensei a Ichigo

-Por supuesto, de otro modo no la llamaría por su nombre-le respondió Ichigo tercamente para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia mi- ¡Rukia, responde algo!

No soy capaz si quiera de decirle algo a Ichigo, simplemente me aferro a su cuerpo en forma de un abrazo, él me corresponde el abrazo y se da cuenta de que está pasando algo muy malo conmigo. De pronto se separa un poco de mi, pero me vuelve a tomar, esta vez me carga entre sus brazos, le entrego una mirada temblorosa y él me sonríe… no con su sonrisa hipócrita, si no con un sonrisa natural.

-¡Kuchiki!-gritó Kaien-sensei mientras me alejaba con Ichigo- ¡Cuando te encuentres mejor ve a visitarme al jardín infantil!

Me acomodo en los brazos de Ichigo, se que con en ellos no corro ningún peligro, es tan agradable su contacto, su olor, siento que mis ojos se cansan, de pronto, todo se vuelve negro.

**Fin Pov. Rukia**

**Pov. Ichigo**

Tsk, esta enana se quedó dormida en mis brazos… ¿Pero que se le puede hacer?, además se ve linda durmiendo… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Diablos Ichigo concéntrate en lo importante!… ¿Por qué Rukia estaba temblando? No tiene fiebre y tampoco hace frió como para tiritar por ese motivo, pero lo que es más fundamental aún ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué conoce a Rukia? ¡Y para más descaro le pidió que lo fuese a visitar! ¡NI EN SUEÑOS! ¡No permitiré que Rukia visite a ese imbécil, sea quien sea! …y no es que este celoso, es simplemente que ese sujeto no me da buena espina.

Ahora debo pensar otra cosa… ¿A dónde voy con Rukia? No puedo llevarla a su casa, sus padres -bueno, su padre- me matarán si sabe que la convencí de fugarme de clases con ella… pero bueno, hoy día solo teníamos dos horas de clases, nadie se muere por eso. Tampoco nos podemos quedar en un parque hasta que despierte. Creo que no hay otra opción, tendré que llevarla a mi casa…

**Fin Pov. Ichigo**

**Pov. Orihime**

Me alegra ver que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san se hayan ido felices… debo ver el lado optimista de las cosas, gracias al rechazo de Kurosaki-kun, conseguí dos nuevos amigos, Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun… Y lo mejor de todo es que Abarai-kun está en el mismo salón que yo, eso me alegra porque los proyectos en grupo los podré hacer con alguien que se que me estima a mi y no a mi popularidad.

-Inoue, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-me pregunta Abarai-kun

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-le pregunté

-Es que te estoy hablando hace varios minutos y tú no respondías

-¿Enserio? ¡Perdón!- le digo torpemente

-No te preocupes Inoue, hoy tengo que limpiar la piscina después de clases ¿Me podrías acompañar?

-¡Sí!-le respondo alegremente

-Oye no te alegres tanto, es solo limpiar la piscina- me dice Abarai-kun con su mismo tono de siempre

-Lo que me hace feliz no es limpiar la piscina, lo que me alegra es hacerlo contigo, Abarai-kun

Por un momento creo que Abarai-kun se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente volteo su cara hacia otro lado.

Las clases de hoy pasan rápido además de que hoy solo tenemos dos horas de clases, por lo que cuando terminan esas dos, me arreglo muy rápido para ayudar con la mantención de la piscina, al llegar al lugar me encuentro con Abarai-kun ya listo y dispuesto para arreglar todo.

Al inició nuestro trabajo es serio y muy esforzado, pero luego comenzamos a jugar con el agua quedándonos completamente empapados.

-Inoue, será mejor que te marches, si no, te puedes resfriar- me recomendó Abarai-kun, mientras él se quitaba la camisa… fue en ese momento en que vi su pecho completamente desnudo… su cuerpo está muy bien formado… ¡Aunque tiene unos tatuajes rarísimos! ¡Debo estar tan roja como un tomate! ¡Qué vergonzoso ver a un chico semidesnudo!

-¿Qué tienes Inoue?- me pregunto Abarai-kun acercándose a mi

-¡Nada! ¡Mejor me voy, nos vemos, cuídate!- le grito mientras cubro mis mejillas con mis manos

**Fin Pov. Orihime**

**Pov. Ichigo**

Demonios, ¿Por qué mi casa está tan lejos? Lo bueno es que llegué… entró a mi casa, como siempre, no hay nadie. Bueno, no debo preocuparme de lo solitario que es esta casa. Llevó a Rukia a mi cuarto y la recuesto sobre mi cama para luego cubrirla con una manta que tengo. Comienzo a jugar con su cabello, de pronto ella se empieza a estremecer junto con la manta, hasta que se despierta.

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó aun adormilada, se nota que recién despertó, porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que le quite sus lentes para que no le molestaran al dormir.

-En mi casa, toma tus anteojos enana- le digo entregándole dicho objeto

-Ya veo…- es lo único que me responde mientras se pone sus gafas

-¿Y bien?- le cuestiono

-¿"Y bien" qué?- me dice devolviéndome la pregunta

-¿Qué te paso en la tarde?

-Nada…

-No puedes mentir conmigo enana- le reprocho

-¿Te acuerdas de la historia de Kaien-sensei?-me pregunta

-El sujeto por él cual no te puedes quitar los lentes, sí, lo recuerdo

-Pues el hombre que estaba frente a mi era él, era mi querido Kaien-sensei- me responde la enana con la mirada perdida

Me siento mal, el escuchar la palabra "querido" de su boca, y que más encima se la dirija a otro tipo me enfada, ¡¿Cómo puede llamar querido a una persona que le hizo tanto mal?! ¡¿Es que acaso esta enana está enferma?! ¡Si antes había dicho que no quería que lo fuera a visitar ahora mucho menos que se quién es, ese tipo es solo un desgraciado! ¡Y NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-Ichigo ¿Qué te sucede a ti ahora?- me pregunto Rukia con sus ojos llenos de vida y alegría de nuevo

-Rukia… no iras a visitar a ese sujeto como te lo pidió ¿cierto?

-Bueno… no lo sé- me dice de forma tímida

-¡Rukia!- exclamo precipitado- ¡No puedes ver a ese sujeto, imagínate que con solo verlo empezaste a temblar, él solo te hace daño! ¡Piénsalo!

-Ichigo…

-Además de que tú sigues sintiendo algo por él, sino no le dirías cosas como "querido" o lo llamarías con respeto usando el "sensei"

-Ichigo, ¿Tu estas celoso?-preguntó Rukia

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, estas celoso de Kaien-sensei!-dijo Rukia de manera eufórica

-¡No lo estoy, es solo que no quiero verte cerca de él!

-¡Eso es a lo que le llaman estar celoso Ichigo!-me replicó

-¡¿Y si estuviera celoso, qué?!- le pregunto dándome por rendido

-Nada- me responde regalándome una sonrisa

De pronto nos comenzamos a acercar en dirección a los labios del otro, la temperatura del ambiente empieza a aumentar, Rukia se sonroja rápidamente mientras cierra los ojos… ella al igual que yo a esperado mucho para un beso entre nosotros… por cada segundo que pasa, más cerca estamos el uno del otro, justo antes de unir nuestros labios, me detengo.

-¿Por qué no me besaste esta vez Ichigo?- me pregunta Rukia con un tono de decepción

-Perdón… pero no puedo besarte- le trató de explicar

-Así que no te gusto lo suficiente como para que me beses…

-¡No es eso! ¡Tú me gustas demasiado Rukia! Pero no te puedo besar, al menos no hasta que soluciones tu problema con él tal Kaien

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si me acabas de decir que no quieres que lo vea!- se quejo la enana

-Lo sé, lo sé, y me equivoque, tú debes arreglar totalmente tu asunto con Kaien, si no, jamás estarás preparada para amar Rukia

-De acuerdo Ichigo… ¡Pero prométeme que cuando solucione todo con Kaien-sensei tu me besaras!

-Créeme que cumpliré esa promesa enana

-Entonces es un trato

Luego de esto la enana se levanta y se marcha a su casa… en verdad deseo que salga todo bien con ese Kaien…

**Fin Pov. Ichigo**

***Al día siguiente***

Rukia se levanto temprano ese día asistió a clases como de costumbre, justifico su inasistencia con "fuertes dolores de estómago", la verdad nadie tenía la intención de decir algo en contra de Rukia, por lo que aceptaron fácilmente su escusa, mientras que Ichigo simplemente se disculpo diciendo que había tenido "problemas familiares".

Rukia se vio nerviosa durante todo el día, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Kaien-sensei, pero lo haría, por ella y por Ichigo, estaba tan nerviosa que hasta aquellos compañeros de clases, los cuales jamás le hablaban se daban cuenta de que no se encontraba bien. A penas terminaron las clases Rukia se levantó de manera automática de su asiento y se marchó rápidamente.

La joven Kuchiki llegó a un jardín infantil algo apartado de la ciudad, respiró hondo y entró. Al ingresar solo observó niños jugando alegremente, los cuales la veían de forma curiosa. Rukia comenzó a caminar dentro del jardín mientras temblaba, uno de los niños se aferro a su pierna, la pelinegra lo observó y por un minuto tuvo miedo de hacer llorar a aquel pequeño, pero en vez de eso el niño le sonrió entregándole confianza, de una manera extraña.

-¡Kuchiki viniste!- exclamó Kaien-sensei saliendo de la nada

-¡Ka-ka-kaien-sensei!- dijo Rukia sumamente nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki? Te ves nerviosa ¿Acaso le tienes fobia a los niños?-preguntó el hombre

-No, para nada- respondió la pelinegra quien había comenzado a hablar de manera mas calmada

-Bueno, termino mi turno de trabajo hoy, quiero que me acompañes a un lado, vamos- dijo Kaien-sensei mientras Rukia le seguía por inercia

Tanto Kaien como Rukia ingresaron a un auto, to esto sucedía mientras Ichigo observaba

-¿Adonde va ese sujeto junto a Rukia?- pregunto en voz alta y de forma furiosa

-¿Usted conoce a esa chica?- pregunto un extraño a Ichigo

-Si ¿Por?- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima intención de fingir una sonrisa

-Si yo fuera usted iría detrás del auto... hay rumores que dicen que ese hombre, Kaien Shiba abusó sexualmente de una de sus antiguas alumnas

-¡¿QUÉ?!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: ¡**Perdón por el capítulo tan corto! Es que si lo hacia mas largo iba a tener que explicar lo último que se dijo sobre Kaien-dono y eso lo quiero dejar para el siguiente capítulo

Ahora, ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy, muy bien,... vaya, hace 5 semanas que no dejaba una nota de autor, que nostálgico :'D

Nos leemos el próximo sábado, chao :3

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**andyantopia: **Kaien-dono *-*, ya verás que sucede con él en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por comentar

**Videl Kurosaki: **De la rivalidad a la amistad, hay solo dos pasos(?) xD Que bueno que te gusten mis tres fics :'D, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el apoyo en mis exámenes ;D

**o0Akisa0o: **También es la hime que me gusta a mi! Me encanta ella toda kawaii *w* Ya verás para que esta Kaien, bueno en este capítulo vimos algo, ya veremos en el siguiente, gracias por leer Mami Akisa, nos vemos!

**Tamayuki Terrorist:** ¡Ya puedes volver a casarte con el fic! xD Pues ese es mi estilo, poner a alguien para revolver el gallinero y luego a otro xD, gracias por esperar ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! xD

**ruki91: **Gracias por el apoyo! Perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes ;-; ¡Por fin vimos a Ichi celoso! SI! XD

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** ¿Leíste el último capítulo de Watashi? ¡Mami por fin se decidió! :'D Ahora es cuando Rukia mas necesitara a Ichigo, gracias por comentar, Hotarunee-chan :3

**Vegetable lov3r: **Lo siento, Renji es de mi mejor amiga (LOL) xD Pues Kaien no recuerda a TODOS sus alumnos, solo a los especiales ( ya veras a que me refiero) Orihime y rukia siempre me han gustado como amigas, encuentro que es una amistad super kawaii :3, gracias por tu apoyo con mis pruebas ;D

**io-36: **XDDDDDDDDD Esa frase siempre me mata, desde que la escuche por primera vez aún no se me olvida xD, gracias por comentar

**ALEXZHA: **Gracias por esperar :3, que bueno que te guste *O*


	16. Kaien-sensei (part 2) - Promesa

**Gracias a zerathul95, Tamayuki Terrorist, kokonattsu nee, Vegetable lov3r, nessie black 10, o0Akisa0o, Videl Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK y a Shadowsofgreen por comentar el capítulo anterior ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Kaien-sensei, parte 2/Cumpliendo una promesa**

-Si yo fuera usted iría detrás del auto... hay rumores que dicen que ese hombre, Kaien Shiba abusó sexualmente de una de sus antiguas alumnas

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que escucho joven- prosiguió el hombre- dicen que ese hombre es muy bueno con los niños con los que trabaja, pero a pesar de eso se rumorea que abusó de una de sus más antiguas alumnas, también dicen que ella no lo denuncia debido a que siempre lo ha visto como su "querido sensei"

-Adiós, gracias- dijo Ichigo

Luego de escuchar eso el pelinaranja partió corriendo detrás del automóvil, luego se dio cuenta de lo inútil e inservible que era correr tras un auto, así que decidió llamar a un taxi mientras observaba la trayectoria del vehículo. El taxi llegó en solo unos minutos e Ichigo obligo al taxista a seguir la ruta que había observado lo más veloz posible, el chofer obedeció la orden, por lo que al poco rato habían localizado el automóvil de Kaien.

Ichigo trataba de contenerse para permanecer en el taxi, ahora lo único que debía pedirle al taxista era que siguiera a aquel auto.

Un poco más tranquilo, Kurosaki empezó a meditar sobre el asunto -_ella no lo denuncia debido a que siempre lo ha visto como su "querido sensei"- era mi querido Kaien-sensei- _¡Diablos!- pensó Ichigo. Tanto la chica supuestamente abusada como Rukia adoraban a ese sujeto como su querido sensei, además de que ambas habían sido antiguas alumnas de ese hombre. Solo se podía decir una cosa sobre Ichigo en ese momento, si matar no fuera penalizado por la ley, él ya hubiera asesinado a Kaien.

El ojimiel abandonó sus pensamientos ya que observó como el auto de Kaien se detenía, pudo ver a la perfección como Rukia y ese sujeto se bajaban del auto, luego de eso los vio caminando y entrando a una casa, en ese momento Ichigo supo que era el momento de actuar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia ya había logrado calmarse, después de todo Kaien-sensei entregaba una seguridad increíble, además de que habían tenido una conversación muy grata. Cuando Kaien freno el automóvil, la pelinegra lo miro algo confundida ¿Por qué se había detenido frente a una casa?

-Vamos Kuchiki, llegamos- dijo alegremente Kaien

-Sí Kaien-sensei- fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Rukia se bajó del auto junto con Kaien, y luego lo siguió al interior del hogar, era una casa pequeña, muy linda y ordenada. A la ojivioleta le parecía increíble que un hombre soltero tuviera un hogar tan limpio.

-Kaien-sensei, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La acabas de hacer- respondió divertido el hombre

-Entonces ¿Le puedo hacer otra?- consulto la chica algo molesta

-Otra vez, lo acabas de hacer- siguió Kaien

-¡Kaien-sensei! ¡No bromee conmigo!- dijo Rukia algo ofendida

-Jajaja, perdón Kuchiki, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Por qué me trajo a su casa?- interrogó la pelinegra

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué te traje?- dijo Kaien quien parecía estar pensando en voz alta- ¡Ya me acuerdo! Quiero que conozcas a alguien Kuchiki

-¿A quién?

-Ya lo veras.

Después de eso Rukia quedó pensativa ¿A quién tenía que conocer? Decidió esperar en silencio, luego observó a Kaien, quién parecía impaciente, no se podría decir con exactitud que pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre, el punto, es que Kaien se aburrió de esperar.

-Creo que se demorará en llegar, tendremos que iniciar con esto nosotros dos Kuchiki- comento Kaien

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaien le había quitado sus anteojos, por reacción natural, la pelinegra se cubrió la cara

-Es tal como pensé…- fue lo único que dijo Kaien al ver la actitud de Rukia

-¡Kaien-sensei devuélvame mis lentes!- gritó Rukia, sin quitar las manos de sus ojos

-Kuchiki, mírame-ordenó Kaien

Rukia es vez de mirar a Kaien se tapaba los ojos con más fuerza aún, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, quien fuera, ella sabía que no era capaz de mirar a la cara a su sensei, no después de lo que él había dicho años atrás.

_-¡Abran la puerta!- _gritó una voz desde afuera del hogar, mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta

La pelinegra reconoció esa voz inmediatamente, era Ichigo.

_-¡Demonios! ¡Rukia, Kaien abran las puertas! ¡Enana sé que me escuchas, y si piensas que llegué muy tarde a ayudarte fue porqué me demore encontrando dinero para pagarle al taxista!_

Rukia se levantó, iba ir a abrirle la puerta a Ichigo, pero fue detenida por Kaien.

-Kuchiki, ignóralo

-Kaien-sensei… no se qué es lo que planea, pero yo al único que puedo ver sin mis lentes es a Ichigo- dijo Rukia mientras mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Kuchiki, en verdad espera, solo ignora a ese tal Ichigo, por mientras trata de verme- pidió Kaien

_-¡Ábranme, Kaien más te vale no hacerle daño a Rukia!_

-Si yo lo miro sin mis anteojos ¿Dejará entrar a Ichigo?-preguntó Rukia

-De acuerdo, trato hecho- dijo el hombre resignándose

La ojivioleta comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, con mucho miedo, sabía lo difícil que era esa situación, no quería verlo, no quería ver al hombre que la hizo sufrir, ni el que la había obligado a vivir bajo el temor de no poder enfrentarse a nadie sin lentes, no quería ver a la cara a _su primer amor._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ichigo no era capaz de controlar su ira, necesitaba ayudar a Rukia, protegerla de lo que fuese, estaba a punto de comenzar a plantearse la idea de derribar aquella sólida puerta a patadas cuando apareció una mujer tranquila y serena a su lado, la mujer tenía el cabello castaño y tomado en un elegante peinado, sus ojos eran marrones y parecía curiosa de la presencia de Ichigo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la mujer

-Ichigo Kurosaki, y perdóneme señorita, no estoy de humor para responder preguntas-exclamó Ichigo

-Eso es de mala educación, especialmente por el hecho de que estés golpeando la puerta de mi casa-comentó la castaña.

-¡Esta es su casa! ¡Por favor abra la puerta, necesito entrar ahora!- pidió Ichigo de manera alterada

La mujer no parecía muy convencida de abrir las puertas de su hogar a un sujeto que parecía un loco, pero vio como los ojos miel de Ichigo le suplicaban, la mujer no tuvo otra solución, apenas logró abrir la puerta con su llave; el pelinaranja fue corriendo a donde estaba Rukia y la abrazó de manera protectora.

-¡¿Estás bien Rukia?! ¡¿Este sujeto no te hizo nada?!- preguntó Ichigo

-Sí Ichigo, estoy bien-respondió Rukia correspondiendo al abrazo del presidente del consejo estudiantil

-Excelente, llegaste justo cuando Kuchiki estaba por abrir sus ojos- comentó sarcásticamente Kaien

-¡¿De qué me hablas imbécil?!-cuestiono Ichigo de forma alterada- ¡Tú querías abusar de Rukia!

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- fue lo único que pudo decir Kaien quién parecía realmente sorprendido de esa acusación

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Rukia sin comprender

-Eso es imposible- dijo tranquilamente la mujer de ojos marrones

-Un sujeto que estaba cerca del jardín infantil me dijo que abusaste sexualmente de una de tus antiguas alumnas- explicó Ichigo

-Ohhh… así que se trataba de eso- comentó Kaien ya mucho más tranquilo

-¡¿Acaso no lo vas a negar?!- preguntó el pelinaranja sorprendido

-Bueno… ese rumor no es cierto… pero tampoco es del todo falso- asumió el hombre

-¡Ka-ka-Kaien-sensei! ¡No me diga que ha abusado de alguna de sus alumnas!- exclamó la ojivioleta desconcertada

-Yo puedo explicarlo- dijo tranquilamente la dueña de casa- mi nombre es Miyako Shiba, si se dan cuenta es el mismo apellido de Kaien… la verdad es que estamos casados hace poco más de un año. Nosotros nos conocimos cuando el tenía 14 años y fue a trabajar un día al jardín de niños para reemplazar a su hermana, Kuukaku-sensei, yo para ese entonces tenía 6 años, como mis padres trabajaban yo pasaba en el colegio o en el jardín infantil. La verdad es que cuando Kaien fue a reemplazar a su hermana, el hacía llorar a todos los niños, la verdad es que tenía un ceño fruncido que asustaba, tal como el del joven Kurosaki. Yo en ese entonces le dije que si empezaba a sonreír los niños lo iban a querer, Kaien me obedeció y sucedió tal como le dije. En resumen, Kaien en un momento termino de reemplazar a su hermana y se fue, además de que yo tenía que dejar de ir al jardín algún día de mi vida. La cosa es que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos de nuevo, hace dos años, el tenía 26 y yo 18, luego nos conocimos mejor, y nos enamoramos.

-Ahh…-fue lo único que comento Rukia después de esa narración

-Ohhh… así que esa era la verdad… lamento haberte acusado de algo así Kaien- dijo Ichigo algo apenado

-No importa, mucha gente ve mal mi relación con Miyako por haber sido mi alumna en algún momento, además de que tengamos 8 años de diferencia- asumió Kaien sin ningún resentimiento

-Oigan, veo que no se han dado cuenta de algo- interrumpió la esposa de Kaien

-¿De qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres participantes de la conversación

-De que Rukia pudo mirar a Kaien y a mí sin sus anteojos- dijo tranquilamente Miyako

Ichigo y Kaien quedaron sin habla por un momento mientras Rukia se sonrojaba ¿En qué momento fue que Rukia había ganado la fortaleza para mirar a Kaien y a una desconocida sin sus gafas? Pero esa fortaleza no duró mucho ya que Rukia, al verse observada por 3 pares de ojos, oculto su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo.

-Bueno, creó que me voy a llevar a Rukia, por favor devuélveme su anteojos- pidió Ichigo

Kaien le entrego a Ichigo los lentes de Rukia, y el pelinaranja se los entregó a la propietaria de dicho objeto, Rukia al verse con lentes nuevamente tomo el valor para hablar con Kaien-sensei.

-Kaien-sensei, ahora me puede decir por favor porque me trajo aquí-pidió Rukia

-¡Cierto! ¡Con todo eso del depravado sexual se me había olvidado!- dijo Kaien- La verdad quería que conocieras a mi esposa Miyako, ella es psicóloga y te puede ayudar en cuanto a lo de tus lentes.

-Kaien sensei ¿Cómo se entero sobre mi debilidad?- consultó Rukia

-Mmmm… digamos que cuando eras una niña, tú me escuchaste en una conversación decir algo como "Rukia debe mejorar su aspecto" o una cosa por el estilo, después me di cuenta que los días siguientes no te podías despegar de tus gafas, cuando iba a comentarles a tu padre de que posiblemente estuvieras sufriendo un trauma te sacaron del jardín para que fueras a una escuela, como no sabía donde vivías no pude ayudarte nunca, pero siempre me acorde de ti, así que cuando te vi en el parque, te quise ayudar, pero como parecías tenerme miedo no podía hacer mucho. Yo supuse que aun te aferrabas a tus anteojos, por eso cuando llegamos a mi casa una de las primeras cosas que hice fue quitártelas… y eso.

-Ya veo… así que usted jamás me quiso hacer daño

-Exacto- dijo Kaien con una sonrisa

-Rukia, si quieres que te ayude a superar tu trauma puedes venir todos los miércoles y tendremos una sesión aquí- comento alegremente Miyako

-Gracias, creó que aceptare- dijo Rukia- bueno Ichigo, marchémonos

-De acuerdo- aceptó el pelinaranja

-Ehh… Kuchiki podrías esperar a Ichigo afuera un momento, debo decirle algo- comento Kaien

-Etto… sí- acepto algo confusa Rukia, ya que no entendida porque su sensei deseaba hablar con Ichigo

Ichigo vio como Rukia iba fuera de la casa, si ella estaba confundida él lo estaba aún más.

-Mira no te conozco, pero puedo decirte inmediatamente tres cosas sobre ti-dijo Kaien cambiando su tono alegre a uno muy serio- uno, tu sonrisa es realmente falsa; dos, puedo ver en tus ojos que has visto ver sufrir a Kuchiki; tercero y más importante, si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi pequeña Kuchiki, te mato

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo quien no entendía ese comportamiento en el hombre

-Estas advertido, nadie le hace daño a uno de mis alumnos y sale ileso- aseguró Kaien- ahora márchate, Kuchiki te está esperando

Ichigo estaba a punto de obedecer a Kaien… pero su orgullo lo obligaba a responder.

-Sabes algo Kaien, si tienes razón, mi sonrisa es falsa y he visto sufrir a la enana, además incluso yo he sido causante de el sufrimiento que alguna vez haya tenido, pero déjame decirte que yo jamás la volveré a hacer sufrir, en caso de que le haga daño alguna vez, tienes todo mi permiso para matarme-afirmó Ichigo, luego de eso partió tras Rukia

-Ese chico es muy sincero- dijo Miyako a su esposo una vez que quedaron solos

-Mientras cumpla con su palabra no veo ningún problema en ese chico- asumió Kaien

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia e Ichigo iban caminando, Rukia comentaba lo feliz que era de haber superado todo en cuanto al asunto de Kaien-sensei, mientras que Ichigo la escuchaba complacido, a pesar de que no le demostraba, se alegraba de que Rukia haya logrado dar ese gran paso para superar su debilidad, de pronto Ichigo se detuvo, esto dejo algo extrañada a Rukia.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Acaso te pasan las piernas como para no poder caminar?- pregunto irónicamente Rukia

Ichigo ignoro ese comentario y se acercó a Rukia, dejando a esta último algo sorprendida, luego de eso el pelinaranja procedió a quitarle delicadamente los lentes a la ojivioleta, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el nerviosismo. Ichigo pasó su dedo índice por los delicados labios de Rukia, esta leve acción hizo que el corazón de la muchacha empezará a latir a mil por segundo.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia sin quitar su vista de los ojos miel de su compañero

-Vaya Rukia, estas progresando, eres capaz de sostener tu mirada con la mía a pesar de no tener tus lentes

-Ichi…go…- repitió Rukia, aunque esta vez lo digo en un tono más despacio al anterior-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Solo cumpliré con mi palabra- dijo Ichigo

En ese momento el pelinaranja se acercó de manera tierna y tranquila a los labios de Rukia, quién por instinto cerró sus ojos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios se encontraban pegados a los de Ichigo. Era un besó cálido, tierno e inocente, el corazón de ambos involucrados estaba completamente acelerado. Estuvieron así un momento, con los ojos cerrados y besándose sin importarles su alrededor.

Al separarse Ichigo observó el rostro de Rukia… se veía hermosa, sonrojada y con sus ojos iluminados, estaba seguro de que en ningún otro momento la ojivioleta se había visto tan preciosa en su vida, y se alegraba de ser el primero en apreciar ese rostro. Rukia por su parte se dio cuenta que los ojos de Ichigo eran una descripción exacta de la palabra "amor", la pelinegra sonrió al pensar en tal cursilería, pero poco le importo.

-Así que así se siente dar un beso- comentó la pelinegra

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- preguntó Ichigo sonrojado y viendo hacia otro lado

-Sí, me gusto-confirmo la pelinegra para luego agregar de una manera más tímida- ¿Podrías besarme de nuevo?

Ichigo no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que le había causado esa petición, pero luego suspiró y sonrió. ¿Cómo negarse a esa propuesta?

Ichigo tomo a Rukia por la cintura y la levantó del piso, haciendo que el rostro de la muchacha quedará a la altura del suyo. Rukia tomo el rostro de Ichigo con sus manos y se besaron. Esta vez Rukia estaba decidida a conseguir más que un inocente beso, por lo que abrió ligeramente su boca… Ichigo, quién comprendió la indirecta de la ojivioleta inmediatamente, introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra. En ese momento ambos quedaron saboreando la boca del otro, también ambos se dieron cuenta de que si la temperatura había subido con el beso anterior, ahora prácticamente estaban ardiendo. Ichigo quería todo de Rukia, y viceversa, al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban perdiendo el autocontrol, se separaron.

-Vaya… eso si que fue… ardiente-comentó Rukia, quien estaba tan roja como un tomate

-Sí, sí, algo así- respondió Ichigo tratando de restarle importancia, y depositando a Rukia nuevamente en el suelo- toma tus lentes enana

-Sí…- Rukia recibió sus lentes y se los coloco, al ver a Ichigo se dio cuenta de que este no podía ocultar su sonrojo, por más que lo intentara.

Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a tomar la compostura y siguieron caminando sin decirse palabra alguna, ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos como para decir algo, además de que los dos estaban realmente dichosos, aunque trataran de ocultarlo. De pronto la atmosfera de la cuál estaban rodeados desapareció debido a que sonó el teléfono celular de Ichigo.

_-Aló, papá-_

Ichigo comenzó a hablar por teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de la pelinegra de sobremanera, cuando Ichigo tomó el teléfono y vio quien lo llamaba pudo apreciar como su irónica sonrisa salía a flote. Cuando Ichigo colgó Rukia no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Ichigo… ¿Acaso actúas como un hipócrita con tus padres?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Jo! Hola ¿como estan? Yo me siento extraña por actualizar como se debe (una vez por semana) Y bien... ¿Les gusto el beso? MAS LES VALE QUE SI! xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y también espero leer sus reviews ;D

Nos leemos el próximo sábado n_n

Posdata: **Hice una página en facebook XD (se llama Kuniko04, obviamente :P) **

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**zerathul95: **Yap! No me demore tanto en actualizar xD, Espero haber resuelto tu intriga x3

**Tamayuki Terrorist: **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! lol xD Por fin te haz convertido en novia :'D (?) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, a mi lo que más me gusto fue obviamente el beso ;D Nah' no estas vieja... oknose, ni idea de cual es tu edad xDDDDD

**kokonattsu nee: **Pues Kaien no era nada eso, fue solo un viejo metido que habla de más xDDD, Pues lo de Renji y Orihime, ya se a a ver que pasa, y sipis, este capitulo fue mas largo :3

**Vegetable lov3r: **Volvi! :'D, la gente siempre me dice que soy puntual XD Hay que comprenderlo el NO estaba celoso x'D, pues si te enfrentas a amiga te digo desde ya que es una yandere encubierta... es solo una advertencia xD (nah' en serio, mi amiga me recuerdo a Unohana taicho O.O) Nos leemos la proxima semana, ay que suena bonito, próxima semana :D

**nessie black 10: **Rukia no te dejes violar! No importa la sensualidad de Kaien! XD Ichigo no es celoso, si claro, y a mi no me gusta escribir XD, no, en esta historia Kaien e Ichigo no tienen ninguna relación familiar, simplemente se parecen xD, vamos a tener que crear la "AALTA", Adictos A Los Tatuajes Anonimos, el primero que se inscribiria sería Renji xDDDD nos leemos fran ;D

**o0Akisa0o: **Itadaima mami Akisa :'D, si ps', lo bueno es que no estaba celoso, Imaginate como hubiera sido si estuviera celoso?! XDDDDD Era imposible que Kaien hiciera eso, porque bueno... ES KAIEN! xD RenHime lol, pero de mi se puede esperar cualquier pareja rara, creo que eso ya se sabe xD, nos leemos

**Videl Kurosaki: **Ichigo celoso es un amor x3... Kaien-dono nada, perdón por el susto xDD -bipolar, ;P-

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Pues si, mi mente durante los 10 primeros capítulos viajaba a los verdaderos protagonistas xD, asi que te entiendo xD, nos leemos nee-chan :3

**Shadowsofgreen: **xDDDDDDD fuiste el comentario que más me hizo reir con eso de "Kaien le hizo de todo" xDDDDDD, nah' Kaien no hace de nada(?), gracias por comentar


	17. Dolor y Angustia

**Gracias a Vegetable lov3r, Videl Kurosaki, zerathul95, kokonattsu nee, o0Akisa0o, Tamayuki Terrorist, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ****ALEXZHA y a nessie black 10 por comentar :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Historias de Odio y angustia (parte 1 XD)**

Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a tomar la compostura y siguieron caminando sin decirse palabra alguna, ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos como para decir algo, además de que los dos estaban realmente dichosos, aunque trataran de ocultarlo. De pronto la atmósfera de la cuál estaban rodeados desapareció debido a que sonó el teléfono celular de Ichigo.

_-Aló, papá-_

Ichigo comenzó a hablar por teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de la pelinegra de sobremanera, cuando Ichigo tomó el teléfono y vio quien lo llamaba pudo apreciar como su irónica sonrisa salía a flote. Cuando Ichigo colgó Rukia no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Ichigo… ¿Acaso actúas como un hipócrita con tus padres?

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ichigo fingiendo no saber nada

-Lo vi... vi como sonreías de manera falsa cuando le contestaste a tu padre-argumento la pelinegra

-Eso no te influye Rukia- respondió Ichigo con voz fría y cortante, se notaba que no deseaba hablar del tema

-¡Claro que me influye! ¡Tú sabes todo sobre mi debilidad! ¡¿Es qué acaso no confías en mí como yo confío en ti?!

-¡En serio este tema no te incumbe, ni que fueras mi novia!- gritó Ichigo sin pensar en sus palabras, pero al ver la mirada llena de tristeza de Rukia, se dio cuenta que fue un estúpido- Rukia... no enserio... lo siento...

-Tienes razón- dijo Rukia en un tono bajo, acompañada por unos ojos llenos de decepción- Es normal que reacciones así, después de todo no soy tu novia... no debería meterme en tu vida y...

Rukia no alcanzó a finalizar la idea, cuando Ichigo la atrapó en un abrazo, la pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar, le encantaba encontrarse entre los brazos de Ichigo, pero en ese momento se encontraba sentida con él. Aunque quisiera negarlo, el hecho de que él dijera que no era su novia le afecto, pero tenía razón, ellos solo eran un par de personas que se querían, una relación sin nombre, una relación en la cual no sabría decir cuál fue el inició y por sobretodo una relación en la que no quería ver el final.

-Rukia, ¿Puedo ponerte una situación hipotética?-preguntó el pelinaranja separándose un poco de la muchacha de baja estatura

-¿Eh?... claro...- respondió la chica algo confusa

-Si dos personas se aman de sobremanera, confían ciegamente el uno en el otro y desean estar toda la vida juntos... ¿Crees que esas personas deberían ser novios?

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó emocionada Rukia

-Yo creo lo mismo... pero a pesar de eso, no son novios, dime... ¿Cuál crees que es el motivo?-continuó Ichigo

-El orgullo de ambos- respondió la chica de baja estatura

-Vaya enana, eres muy sagaz al ponerte en asunto hipotéticos

-¡Cállate y continua idiota!-exigió Rukia

-Claro, claro, ahora explícame enana, ¿Qué remedio le podemos poner a ese par de orgullos enamorados?-preguntó Ichigo

-Ambos podrían abandonar su orgullo, aunque fuera por un momento, lo suficiente como para hacerse entender que no pueden vivir sin el otro- dijo Rukia sonrojándose más de lo que ella quisiera

-Exacto enana, haciendo caso a ese consejo que acabas de dar... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó el pelinaranja, mientras se acercaba a los labios de la ojivioleta

-_¡Sí!- _quiso gritar la muchacha, pero se contuvo y respondió con tono moderado- Con una condición

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-cuestiono Ichigo

-Dime sobre tu relación con tus padres

Habían vuelto al punto de partida, la relación de Ichigo con sus padres ¿En verdad tenía que decirlo? Ese definitivamente era un tema el cual él odiaba, pero sabía que Rukia no se daría por vencida, tarde o temprano iba a tener que decirle la verdad, y aunque Ichigo prefiriese "tarde", sabía que podía perder a la enana debido a eso. El ojimiel respiró profundo y se dirigió a Rukia.

-De acuerdo… te contaré

-¿En serio?-pregunto la pelinegra entusiasmada

-Sí, pero no aquí, vayamos a mi casa-dijo Ichigo

-¿A tu casa? ¿Para qué?-cuestiono la chica

-Cuando lo veas entenderás

Luego de eso Ichigo comenzó a caminar y Rukia fue tras él… ella quería saber todo acerca de Ichigo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras esto ocurría con el "IchiRuki", Orihime se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, la muchacha se escondía de un grupo de sujetos que decían ser sus "fans", de pronto apareció frente a la muchacha de ojos grises una persona, ella al verlo se alegró, era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Inoue?-pregunto el chico

-Abarai-kun… ¡Vayamos a los videojuegos!- exclamó Orihime

-Silencio- exclamó una mujer, resultaba ser la bibliotecaria

-Perdón Ise-san- expresó Inoue algo apenada

-Ya nos marchamos- dijo Renji

Renji y Orihime se largaron de la biblioteca y fueron rumbo a los videojuegos tal y como había propuesto la muchacha, mientras caminaban el teléfono móvil de la pelinaranja comenzó a sonar. Al ver de quién se trataba, Inoue quedo petrificada y se rehusó a contestar.

-¿Qué te sucede Inoue?-preguntó el pelirrojo

Inoue respiró profundo

-Es solo mi padre…-respondió Orihime tratando de sonar natural, pero la tensión en su voz era obvia

-¿Y por qué no le respondiste?- interrogó Abarai

-Porque lo odio- contestó Inoue con un nudo en la garganta

-Inoue… no es necesario que me cuentes algo que no quieres… pero si te sirve de consejo te digo que aproveches a tus padres, deberías agradecer que aún están contigo, a diferencia de los míos- comento el pelirrojo

Inoue al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de par en par, no creía eso de Renji, el se veía como un hombre seguro y confiado, no caía en su mente el creer que no tuviera un apoyo tan fundamental como el de sus padres. Orihime suspiró… definitivamente para que Renji le dijera eso, sus padres debieron haber sido unas buenas personas… a diferencia de sus propios padres…

-Es una lástima lo de tus padres… pero créeme, Abarai-kun, yo prefiero que mis padres estén muertos- exclamó Orihime con una profunda mirada de tristeza

-¡Inoue no digas eso!-gritó Renji mientras afirmaba los hombros de Orihime

-Escucha mi historia luego juzga si estoy bien o mal- pidió Orihime mientras sus ojos se ablandaban

-De acuerdo…

-Cuando apenas tenía cinco años yo creía que mi familia era perfecta, tenía una madre amable, un padre cariñoso y un hermano muy protector… mi vida era excelente, pero un día eso cambió. Mi hermano, mi querido Sora-nii murió- al decir esto Orihime comenzó a llorar, Renji se iba a acercar para consolarla, cuando ella siguió con la historia- Sora-nii falleció en un accidente automovilístico durante un viaje escolar… en ese momento mi madre y mi padre comenzaron a discutir cada día de su vida, se culpaban mutuamente de quién tuvo la culpa de que su querido hijo muriera, obviamente, ninguno tenía la culpa, pero eso no servía… finalmente se divorciaron. En el divorcio mi padre se quedo con mi custodia, mi madre se marchó a otro país… no la he visto desde entonces; por otro lado mi padre se dedico a beber y apostar por el resto de su vida, vivíamos en una total miseria. A mí no me importaba… yo limpiaba la casa y cuidaba de mi padre, a pesar de todo, yo lo seguía queriendo, pero un día, la gota rebalso el vaso. Yo tenía 14 años… para mi edad tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado, uno de los "amigos" de mi padre le ofreció pagar todas las deudas de la casa a cambio de que yo durmiera con él.

-Orihime…-dijo Renji sorprendido

-Como debes adivinar… mi padre acepto la oferta, en ese momento deje de ser virgen por culpa de ese imbécil, aunque al que mas odie fue a mi padre, no podía comprender como vendió a su hija de esa manera, luego de eso me sentía sucia, horriblemente sucia, deje de vivir con mi padre y me fui a la casa de un tío lejano, se llama Ukitake, el es una persona muy buena y me hizo volver a creer en la amabilidad de las personas... pero debes comprender que a pesar de todo le sigo temiendo a varias personas, tengo miedo de encontrarme sola con un grupo de chicos, siempre siento que van a abusar de mi... también le tengo miedo a los grupos de chicas... las mujeres son muy crueles, me podrían golpear o insultar con palabras hirientes como "prostituta"

Orihime al finalizar su historia se lanzo a los brazos de Renji y comenzó a llorar, era un llanto y desesperación acumulado hace años, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un frio horrible recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras que Renji tenia unos enormes deseos de matar tanto al padre de Orihime como al infeliz con el que hicieron el trato.

La chica de los ojos grises limpio sus lágrimas y observó a Renji ¿Desde cuándo confiaba en alguien lo suficiente como para contarle su historia?

-Pero no todo en mi vida era malo, tenía a Kurosaki-kun, cuando nos conocimos, mi hermano ya había muerto, nos encontramos en el hospital de su familia, la verdad yo estaba acompañando a mi padre quien tenía que curarse una herida que le produjo un corte de botella. Ichigo fue muy amable conmigo y nos volvimos amigos… luego descubrí que su actitud de niño bueno no era más que una máscara, al descubrirlo nos pudimos tener una relación más cercana.

-¿Ichigo sabe lo que paso con el amigo de tu padre?-cuestiono Renji

-Sí, es por eso que no le gustaba que estuviera a solas contigo- comento Inoue

-¡¿Y si ese tipo lo sabía por qué no propuso que te fueras a vivir a su casa?!-preguntó en tono muy furioso el pelirrojo

-Porque en su hogar las cosas no estaban mejor que en el mío…-murmuró Orihime

-¿Eh?

-Ichigo y yo estamos condenados, ambos atraemos a la muerte, la desgracia y la soledad- dijo la muchacha con la mirada perdida

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ichigo y Rukia, mientras tanto, se dirigían a la casa de Kurosaki… aunque a Rukia se le hizo extraño el camino, ella ya había estado una vez en la casa de Ichigo, así que no comprendía porque el camino se le hacía tan desconocido, de pronto llegaron a una casa enorme, era blanca, con un enorme jardín, -_el que viva aquí debe ser millonario-_ pensó Rukia, por ese mismo pensamiento se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo estaba detenido.

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó Rukia

-Llegamos a mi casa- dijo Ichigo mirando aquella enorme mansión

-Oye idiota, cuando me llevaste a tu casa estaba algo adormilada cuando me devolví a la mía, pero estoy segura de que este no era tu hogar.

-Tienes razón, mi casa no es esta, este es el hogar de la familia Kurosaki- respondió el pelinaranja

-Ichigo, no entiendo…

-Yo debería vivir aquí ¿No? Se supone que todos los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki viven en este hogar… todos menos mi madre y yo.

-Por favor Ichigo explícame-suplico la pelinegra

-Para explicarte debo iniciar por presentarme

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rukia quien estaba realmente confundida

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, la desgracia del linaje Kurosaki- dijo Ichigo de manera fría

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Lo sé el capítulo estuvo muy corto y lo corté justo en la parte en que se iba a saber sobre Ichigo!, es que era para dejarlos enganchados* con el capítulo del próximo sábado n_n

Se me olvido decir algo el capítulo anterior **¡Desde ahora todos tienen mi autorización(?) de leerse el manga en el cual esta basado el fic! XD** la verdad ya estoy escribiendo algo completamente alejado del fic original ;D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de eso, la verdad me dio penita escribir la historia de Orihime :c (mi amar a Inoue, aunque no tanto como a Rukia XD)

Nos leemos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Vegetable lov3r: **Los malvados son sexys, eso ya lo se... excepto Juha Bach, ese es más feo que Charlotte de Bleach XD, Tienes razón ¿Quién no va a dejar que Kaien le haga de todo? xDDDD, Kuukaku, vuelen mis alumnos ¡Vuelen! xD Ay Unohana-taicho te matará(?) okno ._., Nos leemos

**Videl Kurosaki: **Perdón por haberte espantado con lo de Kaien violador xD ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el beso! Con hipócrita me refería a que Ichigo actua frente a su padre, que no es el idiota de ceño fruncido que todos conocemos, no se si se entendio XD

**zerathul95: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Y ahora te dejo con más intriga! xDDDD gracias por comentar

**kokonattsu nee: **Ahora di una autorización a todos los lectores al leer el manga de inspiración para el fic xD,por que ya me salí totalmente del argumento inicial xD, Que bueno que te guste, nos leemos

**o0Akisa0o:** Ichigo no es celoso ni histérico xDDDD ¡SE BESARON, PARTY HARD! En el siguiente capítulo sabremos sobre la fresa sensual ;D nos leemos mami

**Tamayuki Terrorist: **Estúpido y sensual beso x3, gbrkjgtre El taxista xDD, es que necesitaba una escusa para que Ichigo se hubiera demorado, y se me ocurrió la más ridícula xDD Gracias por decirme vieja a mi de paso e_e (mi tener 15 años xD) que bueno que te guste, nos leemos

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Después habra tiempo para cursilerias x3, ahora hay que ver la historia de la Fresa ;D gracias por el apoyo onee-chan

**ALEXZHA: **Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! n-n, Bueno, Kaien-dono es perfecto, no podría ser un violador xD

**Nessie Black 10: **Fue un beso sensual x3 A mi me gustó la relación que escribí sobre Kaien-Miyako... como que me gustan las parejas con diferencia de edad XD, Ichigo celosote :B, Ahora viene la historia de mis suegritos! cuidado Ichigo, que alguien te observa... y esta dispuesto a matarte xD Y NO ES BYAKUYA (aún) Nos leemos ;D (El AALTA es un desmadre xDDDD)


	18. Dolor y Angustia (parte 2)

**Gracias a Tamayuki Terrorist, Vegetable lov3r, o0Akisa0o, o0Viech0o, Videl Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ALEXZHA, Shirayuki hanna y nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Historias de odio y angustia (parte 2 XD)**

-Para explicarte debo iniciar por presentarme

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rukia quien estaba realmente confundida

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, la desgracia del linaje Kurosaki- dijo Ichigo de manera fría

-¿Por qué dices eso sobre ti mismo idiota?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Porque soy un asesino...-murmuro el pelinaranja

-¡¿EHHH?!-exclamó la ojivioleta

-Déjame explicarte...-

**Flash Back desde el punto de vista de Ichigo**

Cuando tenía apenas 4 años vivía con mi mamá y mi papá, éramos una familia muy feliz. Ese mismo año mi madre quedo embarazada, la felicidad se hizo aun más presente en la casa, meses después nacieron mis hermanas, Yuzu y Karin, las gemelas más distintas de todo el universo. Cuando las vi decidí que las iba a proteger de lo que fuera, también jure proteger a mi madre.

La vida era buena hasta que cumplí 9 años, yo iba a un pequeño club de futbol soccer, mi madre me iba a dejar cada día... pero un día, entre tantos otros, teníamos una competencia con otro equipo, yo estaba apresurado debido a la emoción, en un momento tenía que cruzar la calle, la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, pero yo no me fije en eso, además no me dedique a ver si venia algún automóvil. Ese fue mi error. Pase por la calle corriendo, cuando de pronto escuche como mi madre me gritaba y luego sentí sus manos lanzarme hacia la vereda...

Creo que quede inconsciente unos 20 minutos, sé que cuando desperté... lo vi. Vi a mis hermanas llorando, a mi padre con la mirada perdida, pero lo más impactante que vi, fue el cuerpo de mi madre lleno de sangre, no era necesario acercarme a ella para saber que estaba muerta.

En ese momento, la mire impactado, comencé a llorar al instante, en ese momento me padre me vio y me abrazó, pero yo no pude corresponder a su abrazo, sabía que mi papá me detestaba en ese momento, había matado a la mujer que más amaba en la vida, yo había sido el causante de las lágrimas de sus hijas, yo era culpable de todo, lo sabía, mi padre me odiaba.

Fue en ese preciso momento que supe que no valía la pena ir en serio con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia, me di cuenta que si llegaba a querer a las personas las iba a perder tarde o temprano, lo mejor era actuar frente a todos, ser alguien que no era, me esforcé teniendo buenas calificaciones, siendo bueno en deportes, era un alumno ejemplar, debido a la actitud que me forcé a fingir que tenia, me convertí en alguien popular entre las chicas, y un sujeto carismático con los chicos. De esa manera logré ser presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Mi vida era así hasta los 14 años, mi actitud como alumno modelo tenían un único fin, el cual aunque lo quisiera negar nunca había cambiado: Obtener el perdón de mi padre.

Un día mi papá me llevo a su clínica para hacerme unos exámenes, nunca me los había hecho, así que ya era hora de hacerlo. Todo era normal... pero en el momento de ver los resultados de los exámenes pasó algo que ni mi padre ni yo esperábamos: Era estéril.

Al saber el resultado mi padre se rió y dijo algo como _"Lo bueno es que si tienes relaciones con alguna chica no la dejaras embarazada"_, luego de eso lo golpee por decir semejante estupidez, además de que sabía que mentía, el me había dicho cientos de veces que algún día quería que le diera nietos, lo había dicho tantas veces que ya me tenia molesto con esa frase, pero cuando supe que ni siquiera podría cumplir ese deseo que el tanto anhelaba, me sentí un miserable, jamás podría hacer que Isshin se sintiera orgulloso de mi.

Desde ese día, aparte de esforzarme en la escuela, en mis tiempos libres estudiaba medicina, parecía un loco estudiando sobre medicina cada día de mi vida, quería ser un buen doctor, al menos así mi padre podría estar orgulloso, yo heredaría su hospital, y sería el mejor médico conocido.

Además le pedí a mi padre que me comprara una casa, una de tamaño normal, no podía verlo a él, no podía ver a mis hermanas, no merecía todos los lujos de esa casa... yo no merecía nada.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Es por eso que cuando te conocí te odie Rukia, tú eras todo lo contrario a mi estilo de vida normal, eres única, me obligabas a hacer cosas ridículas, eras honesta conmigo, hiciste que cada día me interesara mas en ti, cada día me fui enamorando más de ti enana, y tenía miedo de eso, si me enamoraba te haría sufrir, como hacia sufrir a todas las personas a las que quiero. Finalmente termine aceptando lo que sentía por ti, pero en ningún momento he dejado de tener miedo de hacerte daño Rukia, en verdad, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa-dijo Ichigo al finalizar su relato

Rukia observó a su novio por un momento... luego suspiro y golpeo al pelinaranja en el estómago

-¡Diablos Rukia! ¡Te conté mi historia de vida y me golpeas en el estómago!-gritó frustrado Ichigo

-¡Cállate y escúchame!- exclamo la ojivioleta- ¡Tú dices que tu padre te odia, pero no tienes ni la más mínima prueba de eso! ¡Tu padre jamás te culpo y cuando supo que eras estéril el que debió sentirse peor no fuiste tú, fue él!

-¡Ya sé que él fue el que sufrió más!

-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Él sufrió más, pero no por lo que tú crees! ¡El sufrió más porque se debe sentir culpable!

-¿Culpable de qué?- preguntó Ichigo

-Se debió sentir culpable de decirte todo este tiempo cosas como que deseaba un nieto...- respondió Rukia en un tono más tranquilo- de seguro el ahora cree que su hijo lo odia

-¡Yo no lo odio!-afirmó el pelinaranja

-¡Pero él no lo sabe!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué entre y pida perdón?!-grito con sarcasmo Ichigo

-Sí- contesto Rukia

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no comprendes el sarcasmo?

-No importa que sea sarcasmo, esa es la mejor opción- dijo la pelinegra

Sin pensarlo dos voces Rukia corrió al timbre de la casa y lo toco varias veces, a pesar de las constantes protestas de Ichigo pidiéndole que se detuviera. Finalmente contestaron del otro lado.

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué busca?-_preguntó alguien a través del comunicador que existía entre el timbre y el interior de la mansión

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, novia de Ichigo Kurosaki, el viene conmigo, queremos ver a su padre- dijo Rukia

_-No sé de qué habla, adiós-_Respondió la voz

-¡MALDITOS MALEDUCADOS!- gritó Rukia

-Enana, ¿En verdad crees que le van a abrir la puerta a cualquiera que diga ser mi novia?- cuestiono Ichigo

-¡Entonces habla tú!- exclamo molesta Kuchiki

-Yo no quiero entrar

-¡Habla tú o te mato!- dijo Rukia en un dulce tono asesino

-Ettooo... hai- respondió Ichigo un poco, SOLO un poco atemorizado

Esta vez fue Ichigo quien presiono el botón para comunicarse con la gente dentro de la mansión

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué busca?-_preguntó la misma voz de hace un momento

-Rangiku-san, soy Ichigo- dijo con seguridad el muchacho, parecía feliz de hablar con aquella mujer

-_¡Ichigo! ¡¿En verdad eres tú?!_- pregunto la mujer cambiando completamente de actitud

-Claro que soy yo Rangiku-san, ¿Me dejas entrar a la casa?

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Abriré de inmediato!_

Rangiku dijo esto y en menos de un minuto reja eléctrica comenzó a abrirse, Rukia estaba molesta de que como una mujer que se escuchaba tan profesional cambiara tanto de actitud con escuchar la voz de uno de sus jefes... porque sí, en teoría Ichigo era el jefe de esa mujer.

Ichigo y Rukia caminaron por el jardín con decisión, pero al llegar frente a la puerta Ichigo se detuvo... En verdad no era capaz de ver a su padre... Rukia lo miraba y para mostrarle su apoyo tomo la mano de Ichigo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, provocando una sonrisa en el pelinaranja.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras tanto, Renji y Orihime habían llegado a un hogar que se veía sumamente maltratado, si no estuvieran seguros de que alguien vivía ahí, pensarían fácilmente que era una casa abandonada. Orihime se veía nerviosa, parecía como si estuviera a punto de romper en el llanto, pero sabía que tenía que hacer eso, aunque sea para terminar de una vez por todas con ese asunto.

Renji solo miraba a su compañera de forma comprensiva, de pronto Orihime se adentro en el hogar, era igual como hace dos años, su padre seguía sin ponerle seguro a la puerta de entrada, Abarai se quedo fuera de la casa, pero estaría alerta en caso de que las cosas se salieran del control de la muchacha.

La pelinaranja, una vez dentro de la que había sido su casa suspiro y vio que ese lugar estaba deteriorado tanto por fuera como por dentro, al llegar a lo que alguna vez fue la sala se encontró con su padre tirado sobre un sillón y rodeado de botellas vacías de alcohol. El hombre tenía un cabello gris desteñido, el rostro cansado, la ropa arrugada, una barbilla sin afeitar… nadie imaginaria que aquel hombre en estado tan deplorable hubiese sido atractivo alguna vez en su vida… pero si lo fue, hace ya tantos años que ni él mismo lo recordaba.

De pronto Orihime vio como los grises ojos de su padre se dirigieron hacia ella, la pelinaranja sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo debido a esa mirada, luego observó como su padre se sentó en el sillón y la miraba con aún más atención.

-¿Eres Orihime? Mi hija… ¿Orihime, eres tú?-preguntó el hombre sin creer lo que veía

-Si padre, soy yo- respondió la muchacha tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y temor

-¡Orihime que alegría verte!- expreso el hombre

-Ehh… Padre ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?-cuestiono la muchacha evitando responder a la exclamación de su padre

-¡Eso no importa hija! ¡Lo bueno es que estas aquí!

-¿Y para que me querías?- continúo interrogando la chica

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas que hace dos años te pedí que te acostaras con un amigo?-pregunto su padre como si nada

Orihime quedó impresionada con que su padre fuera tan directo para hacerle esa clase de preguntas, pero estaba feliz e ilusionada, creí que su padre se estaba refiriendo a ese hecho para pedirle perdón y le rogara que fuesen una familia los dos nuevamente. Orihime sabía que bastaba con que su padre le dijera eso para que ella volviera… porque por más que dijera que lo odiaba, ella lo seguía queriendo, seguía esperando unas disculpas de parte de ese hombre.

-Si padre, me acuerdo- respondió Orihime luego de reflexionar

-Pues quería que me hicieras el mismo favor pero con otros amigos, hay muchos de mis amigos que dicen que me pagaran si tú "prestaras tus servicios", hay otros incluso que se ofrecen a pagarte la universidad por una noche contigo cariño

-¡¿Cómo es qué me tratas así?!-preguntó Orihime desconsolada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-¡¿Y por qué lloras?! ¡Eres igual a tu madre, una prostituta! ¡No entiendo porque te ofendes niña estúpida!

De pronto el padre de Orihime no siguió insultando a su hija, pero esto se debió a que apareció Renji dentro del hogar y se dirigió a golpear directamente al causante de las lágrimas de su compañera. El padre de Orihime empujó al pelirrojo, pero este último le brindo otro golpe en el estómago.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu hija de esa manera?!- grito enfurecido Renji mientras golpeaba al hombre

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- preguntó el padre de Orihime, aún más enfurecido que el pelirrojo

De pronto el padre de la muchacha abandono la posición defensiva y se dedico a atacar a Renji, logrando darle un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Abarai-kun!-gritó la muchacha

En ese momento tanto el hombre como el chico dejaron de golpearse, quedaron observando a la joven que se encontraba de pie llorando, ambos estaban impresionados de que gritara el apellido de Renji en vez del de su progenitor.

-Padre… no, usted no es mi padre- dijo Orihime con voz decidida- señor Inoue, le pediré que nunca vuelva a usar violencia física o psicológica ya sea conmigo o con mis amigos, usted no es nadie para hacer eso… por otro lado, espero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca, ya que no hay nada que tengamos que hablar nosotros dos.

-Hija…-susurro el hombre

-¡No me llame así! ¡Yo no soy su hija! -exclamó la muchacha, para luego agregar en un tono más dulce- Vamos Abarai-kun, tenemos que ir verte ese golpe

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo Renji mientras se marchaba con Orihime

Una vez fuera del hogar, ambos jóvenes observaron el hogar por última vez, estaban seguros de que jamás volverían a ese horrible lugar. Renji observó a Orihime, ya no lloraba, pero se veía muy pensativa y nostálgica, era obviamente comprensible aquella actitud. Los dos iban caminando en silencio, cuando de pronto Renji rompió el hielo.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir aquí- comento el pelirrojo

-No te preocupes Abarai-kun, era un episodio de mi vida que estaba obligada a cerrar- respondió tranquilamente la muchacha

-Eso creo

-Pero… lo bueno es que tengo una linda familia- murmuro Orihime

-¿Eh?-exclamo extrañado Abarai

-Tengo un buen tío… no, no es mi tío, es mi padre… sí… mi tío Jushiro Ukitake ha sido mi padre por dos años… además tengo un buen hermano como Kurosaki-kun, una linda cuñada como Kuchiki-san y… un gran amigo como tu Abarai-kun

-¿Por qué soy el único que soy tu amigo? Digamos… los amigos no son parte de la familia- comento Renji

-Eso es porque aún no eres miembro de mi familia… ya sabes, si somos amigos, quizás algún día nos interesemos el uno en el otro y nos casemos- aseguro Orihime mientras sonreía

-¡¿Eh?! Bue-bue-bueno… sí, quizás algún día- respondió Renji de manera nerviosa y sonrojada

Orihime observo a Renji y se comenzó a reír… sí, definitivamente tendría un futuro mucho mejor de lo que había sido su pasado.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ichigo y Rukia observaron la puerta de la casa, de pronto vieron como se abría, lo que sucedió después fue muy extraño para la pelinegra, sintió como Ichigo la empujaba a un costado de la entrada, y luego vio como el ojimiel le daba un puñetazo a un hombre, mientras que el hombre le correspondía con otro puñetazo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Sigues igual que antes!- gritó Ichigo

-Veo que aprendiste a estar siempre en constante alerta Ichigo-comento el hombre

-¡Ten más cuidado a la próxima, por tu culpa tuve que empujar a Rukia para que no le llegara un golpe tuyo!- se quejo el pelinaranja

-¿Ah?-pregunto confuso el hombre

Luego de eso el hombre dirigió su vista en busca de la persona a la que su hijo llamaba Rukia, de pronto se encontró con una muchachita delgada, de cabello negro, ojos violeta y ceño fruncido… como no vio a nadie más supuso que era ella.

-Lo lamento jovencita- se disculpó el hombre dirigiéndose a Rukia- no sabía que Ichigo venía acompañado

-¡Espera!-exclamó una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa- ¡Así que en verdad la persona que llamo por primera vez era la novia de Ichigo!

-Por supuesto- respondió Rukia frunciendo aun más su ceño

-¡Lo lamento!-gritó una mujer voluptuosa y de cabellera rubia, mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Rukia- ¡Yo creí que era mentira! ¡Perdóname! ¡No era mi intención ofender a la novia de Ichigo!

-¡La novia de Ichigo!-gritó el hombre que había golpeado al pelinaranja- ¡Mi hijo por fin tiene novia! ¡Por fin tenemos una tercera hija Masaki!

-¡¿USTED ES EL PADRE DE ICHIGO?!-cuestiono la pelinegra sorprendida

-Claro mi tercera hija, soy Isshin Kurosaki, ¡un gusto conocerte!

Rukia quedó perpleja… ¿En serio Ichigo no se atrevía a hablar con ESE hombre? La pelinegra fijo la mirada en su novio… se veía tan extraño, no sabría definirlo de otra manera, se notaba nervioso, aunque estuviera ocultando su nerviosismo, pero su mirada… su mirada era de una profunda alegría.

-¡Hay que avisarle a Yuzu y a Karin que su hermano vino de visita junto a su novia! ¡Hoy tendremos una gran cena!-exclamó Isshin

Luego de eso todos ingresaron a la casa, Rukia no se separo de Ichigo ni por un segundo, sabia que la fortaleza que estaba teniendo para no irse corriendo de ese lugar era enorme, además de que ella también quería observar a la familia de su novio. Se sorprendió de ver que las gemelas, eran realmente distintas, tanto física como psicológicamente.

A la hora de la cena, toda la familia Kurosaki estaba en la mesa, también estaban sentadas Rukia y Rangiku… luego de un rato, Rukia formuló una pregunta que quería hacer hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Isshin-san ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro que si tercera hija- dijo Isshin

-¿Rangiku-san es su segunda esposa? Digo... es raro que una empleada este en la mesa con el resto de la familia-cuestiono algo nerviosa la ojivioleta

La reacción de Rangiku al escuchar esa pregunta fue comenzar a reírse desenfrenadamente, incluso llegando a llorar de la risa. Mientras que Isshin se lanzo hacia un poster gigante, el cual tenía la imagen de una mujer muy atractiva.

-¡Masaki mi amor, no escuches a mi tercera hija! ¡Yo aún te sigo siendo fiel, jamás podría dejarte por otra! ¡Mi amor por ti crece cada día más!- gritaba Isshin de manera exagerada

-Creo que eso es más que obvio para responder a tu pregunta ¿Cierto?-cuestiono Ichigo mirando a Rukia

-Sí… solo necesitaba un "sí" o un "no"- comento apenada la joven Kuchiki

-Pues si quieres esa clase de respuesta… ¡No!- exclamo Rangiku quien ya había parado de reír- ¡Yo no me podría enamorar de un sujeto tan raro como Isshin!

-Pero Rangiku-san… tu novio no es muy normal- comento algo avergonzada Yuzu

-Bueno… Gin es inusual pero… ¡Eso no importa!- expresó Rangiku sonrojándose y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado

-Padre- dijo Ichigo en un tono serio, interrumpiendo la atmosfera humorística del ambiente- necesito hablar contigo ahora seriamente

-Claro hijo- respondió Isshin volviendo a tomar la compostura, y hablando en el mismo tono solemne de su hijo

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Tengo un tiempo MUY limitado en este preciso instante, así que respondere a los review por interno.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por cierto, cambie mi imagen porque Julio es el mes del cumpleaños de fresita-kun :3

Nos leemos


	19. Las cosas de la vida

**Gracias a Shirayuki hanna, videl Kurosaki, yagami rin, andyantopia, o0 akisa0o, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable lov3r, Adrii Kyouyama, Vv-saya-vV, Tamayuki Terrorist y nessie black 10 por comentar**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Las cosas de la vida...**

Ichigo y su padre se retiraron del comedor y fueron a hablar al jardín, el pelinaranja se quedo en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nada… su padre encendió un cigarro y se dispuso a fumar, este hecho llamo la atención de su hijo. Se quedaron varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que Ichigo decidió hablar.

-No deberías fumar, eres un doctor después de todo

-No deberías tomar atención a eso Ichigo, además estoy fumando en honor a tu madre, ella estaría feliz de verme hablar de hombre a hombre con nuestro hijo- respondió Isshin

-Pero si no hemos dicho nada-comento Ichigo rascándose la nuca

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces hijo?

-Perdón…-murmuro el de los ojos miel

-¿Eh?

-Lamento haber matado a mi madre… a tu esposa…-dijo Ichigo viendo a los ojos a su padre

Isshin se quedó observando a su hijo, suspiro y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejando sorprendido al pelinaranja.

-¿Eres estúpido Ichigo? Yo jamás podría culparte de la muerte de Masaki, ese día a ella no le importo dar su vida por la de su hijo, esa fue su voluntad como madre, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que respetarla.

-¡Pero es mi culpa! ¡Si tan solo no hubiese cruzado esa calle!-exclamo Ichigo enfurecido

-No digas tonterías, no podemos culparnos toda la vida por las acciones que tomamos en el pasado, simplemente tienes que vivir el presente.

-¡¿Cómo puedo "vivir el presente" si por mi culpa mi madre ya no vive?!-grito el presidente del consejo estudiantil

-¡Jamás creí que mi hijo sería tan estúpido! ¡No puedes echarte a morir por lo que fallecieron! ¡Vive por tu familia, tus amigos y por la memoria de la gente ya no está contigo!

Ichigo al escuchar esto se quedo en silencio… su padre tenía razón, toda la maldita razón. Todos estos años solo había pensando en obtener el perdón de Isshin y había vivido creyendo que pagaría por el hecho de haber "matado" a su madre… al vivir de esa manera jamás se dio cuenta como hacia sufrir a los demás… por ejemplo, el no sabía si en algún momento le hizo falta a Yuzu o Karin, a pesar de prometer que las iba a proteger, nunca estuvo cerca de ellas.

-Pero aun no es tarde Ichigo-continuo Isshin- Siendo sincero yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte dicho que quería nietos… lo cierto es que si los quiero, pero nunca te lo hubiese dicho si hubiera sabido de tu esterilidad… Pero siempre existe la opción de adoptar-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón… por cierto papá… no quiero ser doctor- confeso el pelinaranja

-¿Y qué quieres ser?

-No lo sé

-Bueno, aun eres joven, disfruta de la maravillosa adolescencia hijo, cuando sepas que quieres hacer, toda tu familia estará apoyándote… y también esa novia tan linda que tienes- al decir esto Isshin levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación y le guiño un ojo a su hijo

-Cállate viejo- respondió Ichigo golpeando a su padre

Padre e hijo volvieron al comedor donde se encontraron con los ojos curiosos de tres mujeres, Karin simplemente los ignoro a ambos.

-Vaya, vaya, así que terminaron de cenar sin nosotros- exclamó Isshin dirigiendo su vista a los platos vacios de las damas

-Lo lamento jefe-contestó divertida Rangiku

-Ichigo, me tengo que ir es muy tarde-comentó la pelinegra

-Te acompaño, yo también tengo que irme a mi casa-respondió Ichigo

-¿Ehh?-interrumpió Rangiku- ¿Es qué acaso no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo?

-Onii-chan… yo creí que volverías a la casa-dijo apenada Yuzu

Ichigo se acercó a su hermana y agito el cabello de esta, los ojos de Yuzu se iluminaron al recibir una acción tan cariñosa de Ichigo, por lo que la muchacha no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Lo siento Yuzu, ya me acostumbre a vivir solo, pero vendré a visitarlos a menudo-explicó Ichigo

-De acuerdo, onii-chan

Todos quedaron atentos a esa conmovedora escena entre hermanos… todos menos Karin, la chica estaba a punto de salir del comedor sin que nadie se percatara, pero Ichigo si lo notó.

-Karin… perdón-dijo el pelinaranja

-No sé a qué le pides perdón idiota- al decir esto, Karin no observó a Ichigo, no podía observarlo

-Perdón por ser un mal hermano todos estos años

Ichigo se disculpo de una manera tan sincera que nadie puso en duda su arrepentimiento, pero Karin no era tan fácil de tratar como Yuzu, ella si estaba sentida con su hermano por haberlas abandonado todo ese tiempo… pero era su hermano ¿Cómo no perdonarlo?

-Insisto en que no sé porque te disculpas Ichi-nii-afirmo Karin para luego retirarse del comedor… todos comprendieron que ya había perdonado a su hermano, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Rukia… vamos- dijo Ichigo mirando a su novia

-Sí-respondió sencillamente la chica de cabello corto- Adiós Isshin-san,Yuzu, Rangiku-san

-Adiós Rukia-san-respondió Yuzu

-¡Bye-bye!-exclamó la mujer

-¡Adiós hijo, adiós mi tercera hija!-dijo efusivamente Isshin

La pareja de adolecentes salieron tranquilamente del hogar… para sorpresa de ambos todo se había resuelto mejor de lo que esperaban, ambos estaban decididos a comenzar una mejor vida desde ahora en adelante, ya no había necesidad de mirar atrás, todo estaba resuelto según ellos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Pov. Rukia**

Han pasado varios meses, las cosas han cambiado para mejor… Ichigo renunció a su puesto como presidente del consejo estudiantil bajo la escusa de que no podía hacerse cargo de ese puesto, que los exámenes y las clases ya le habían pasado la cuenta. A pesar de que nadie quiso aceptar la renuncia de Ichigo debieron asumirla.

Después de la renuncia de Ichigo en su cargo, la gente comenzó a rumorear que yo lo había convertido en un delincuente, la verdad es que Ichigo solo ayuda a comprobar esa teoría al haber abandonado su sonrisa y haberla reemplazado con un ceño fruncido, aunque siendo sincera el ceño fruncido le viene mejor que una estúpida sonrisa.

Por otro lado Orihime y Renji se volvieron novios, eso fue bastante sorpresivo para mí, la verdad hacen un pareja extraña… linda, pero extraña.

En cuanto a mí… cada día más avanzó en cuanto a mi trauma con los lentes, una vez por semana he asistido sin falta alguna a el tratamiento que me da Miyako-san, Ichigo me va a dejar y me va a buscar a la casa de Kaien-sensei cada día que tengo terapia. Siendo sincera, lo encuentro algo exagerado de su parte… pero eso lo hace ver tan considerado que no puedo negarme

Por otro lado, al ser novia del más grande idiota en la historia de la Tierra, tengo la inspiración suficiente como para escribir mis novelas, cada día escribo mejor que el anterior, y por cada actualización que hago, más adeptos consigo. Eso me hace realmente feliz.

Pero a pesar de todo esto… sé que hay algo que no está bien.

Algún día debo decirle a Ichigo el motivo por el que me acerque a él por primera vez, debo confesarle que nunca nos hubiéramos hablado si yo no hubiese querido utilizarlo, sí, utilizarlo como cualquier cosa para que me ayudará a escribir. En ese tiempo lo utilicé pensando ridículamente que yo no me sentiría culpable si lo utilizaba a él. Ahora me arrepiento, ahora sé que cometí un error al utilizar al mejor hombre que conozco en el planeta.

Tengo miedo de decirle la verdad… ¿Qué pasaría si él cree que lo he estado utilizando hasta ahora? No quiero perderlo.

-¿Qué te sucede enana?-me pregunta Ichigo sacándome, como es habitual, de mis pensamientos

-Nada estúpido, no me llames enana- respondí frunciendo un poco el ceño

Ichigo puso su dedo índice entre mis dos cejas.

-No frunzas el ceño idiota… te ves más linda sonriendo- Ichigo me dijo eso tratando de sonar indiferente, pero se veía que estaba muy apenado

-¿Y me dice eso el sujeto que frunce su ceño todo el día?-pregunte irónicamente

-Pues a mí me viene ese aspecto, a ti no- me contesto

Me rindo, le entrego una sonrisa la cual el recibió con una gran satisfacción, no estoy segura si su satisfacción es por verme sonreír o haberme ganado. El punto es que seguimos caminando, vamos en silencio, hay algo de lo que ni Ichigo ni yo queremos hablar, nuestro futuro, ese futuro que se veía tan lejano hoy está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese momento en que debes elegir una profesión y dedicarte el resto de tu vida a ella. Respiro lo más profundo que puedo, creo que ya es hora de que tomemos ese tema.

-Ichigo ¿Qué quieres hacer después de graduarnos?-le pregunto

-¿Tú has pensado en eso Rukia? No falta nada para graduarnos, siendo sinceros ya debimos haber enviado solicitudes a algunas universidades

-¿Es que acaso has enviado alguna solicitud?

-Creo que a tres…-me responde tranquilamente- ¿Y tú?

-A una… pero no creo que me acepten

-¿Por qué no? Tienes excelentes calificaciones enana, eres muy inteligente, en cualquier lado te aceptarían- me digo Ichigo con convicción

-Es difícil que te acepten en la carrera de literatura o escritura- le respondo

-Pues si no te aceptan serán unos estúpidos- me responde

-¿Y tú qué quieres estudiar idiota? Jamás me has dicho

-Envié solicitudes para estudiar economía, la verdad no me apasiona ninguna profesión

Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos con un beso, e Ichigo se marcha. Al ingresar a mi hogar voy directamente al living, en ese lugar me encuentro con mis padres, Hisana parece muy feliz, mi papá todo lo contrario ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Tomo asiento y espero a que alguno de los dos diga algo. Es Hisana quien toma la palabra.

-Hija… ¡Te tengo dos buenas noticias! …Aunque, una noticia es mejor que la otra…-afirma mi mamá

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó

-Lee- dijo mi padre en un tono más frio de lo normal, lo cual hace que me asuste un poco

Mi madre me entregó dos cartas, una era de una universidad y otras de una editorial de libros… no sé cuál abrir primero, escojo una al azar, salió la de la editorial, así que me dispongo a leer.

_"Estimada señorita Rukia Kuchiki:_

_Junto con saludar, le queremos informar que su novela ha sido elegida para ser publicada como un libro de nuestra editorial._

_Si usted desea que su historia se convierta en una de nuestras obras, por favor vaya a nuestras oficinas, la dirección y el horario de atención salen especificados en el archivo adjunto._

_Se despide atentamente, editoriales shinigami."_

Antes de poder procesar esa carta, abrí la siguiente

_"Estimada señorita Rukia Kuchiki:_

_Por muchos años hemos recibido excelentes postulantes, pero usted está dentro de las más sobresalientes, ha sido tal la admiración que se ha tenido por su persona que le ofrecemos una beca para ir a estudiar literatura en nuestras cedes de Inglaterra_

_Esperando una respuesta favorable se despiden los coordinadores directivos de la universidad"_

Al finalizar de leer, parpadeo varias veces, como esperando despertar de un sueño… solo puedo pensar en dos cosas "van a publicar mi libro"… "voy a ir a Inglaterra". Todo suena tan perfecto ¿No me estaré olvidando de algo? ¿Es que acaso es una broma? Sin pensarlo me levantó del sillón y exclamó

-¡Tengo que decírselo a Ichigo!

Luego me detengo y me doy cuenta de mis palabras… decirle a Ichigo que me voy, que van a publicar un libro que conseguí escribir utilizándolo… ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? No puedo dejar a Ichigo, pero tampoco puedo desaprovechar estas oportunidades únicas. De pronto siento como mi padre pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me dirige una triste mirada, el sabe lo que está pasando por mi mente.

-No sé qué hacer…-digo en un murmullo

-Hija… no te vamos a presionar a elegir nada- aseguro mi madre

-Rukia, tú decides, eliges a Kurosaki o a Inglaterra… no puedes elegir por ambos-me dice Byakuya, mi padre… siempre he agradecido su honestidad, aunque sea abrumadora.

-Me retirare a mi cuarto… debo pensar todo claramente-luego de decir esto me retiro de manera silenciosa, en verdad no sé que elegir…

**Fin Pov. Rukia**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ichigo iba llegando a su casa, estaba feliz porque mañana Karin iría a un final de fútbol soccer y el estaría viendo en primera fila. El pelinaranja reviso el correo con desinterés cuando de pronto observó tres sobres fuera de lo normal, se dedico a leer cada uno, los tres eran respuestas de universidad, había sido aceptado en todas. Suspiró. Le daba igual a cual ir, le pediría a Rukia que eligiese por él.

De pronto sintió como alguien golpeo su puerta… eso era extraño, él nunca recibía visitas, y mucho menos a esa hora. Al abrir se sorprendió de ver a su novia temblando, se veía nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de confesarle algo de vida o muerte.

-Rukia… entra-dijo Ichigo

-¡No! No te preocupes… vine a decirte algo muy pequeño-respondió la pelinegra

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono el de los ojos miel, era raro que Rukia viniese a su casa a decirle algo cuando podría decir lo que quisiera por celular.

-Terminamos- susurró la ojivioleta mientras temblaba y trataba de aguantar el llanto

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ichigo quien no procesaba lo que Rukia acababa de decir

-Terminamos-repitió Rukia

La pelinegra se lanzo a correr, no podía seguir viendo a Ichigo, pero este último no podía quedarse como si nada, no podía ver como la persona más importante en su vida se iba sin previo aviso. Ichigo alcanzo rápidamente a Rukia y la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame!-grito la muchacha

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué decidiste eso Rukia?!- preguntó alterado Kurosaki

-Yo no merezco estar contigo, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo… te he utilizado mucho, mucho tiempo ¡Tú no te mereces a una basura como yo!-grito Rukia

-¡No te llames así! ¡Yo jamás te he considerado así! ¡Aunque me digas que me has utilizado yo sé que también has sido honesta! ¡Yo sé que me amas Rukia!-replico el chico

-Yo no he dicho que no te amo… eso sería seguir mintiéndote, te amo, te amo, pero soy una egoísta, la gente egoísta está destinada a quedarse sola, incluso ahora que estoy rompiendo contigo estoy pensando en mi- confesó la joven Kuchiki mientras las lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas

Ichigo tomo el rostro de Rukia con sus manos y secó las lágrimas de la muchacha con sus dedos pulgares, a pesar de que la chica rechazara el contacto ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo siguiera siendo amable con ella aun cuando estaban terminando? El pelinaranja tomo de la mano de Rukia y la arrastró hasta su casa, aún en contra de la voluntad de la pelinegra.

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?! ¡¿No entiendes que termine contigo?! ¡¿Qué solo te he utilizado?!-exclamó Rukia mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos

-Sí, sí, tú me utilizas, capte eso-respondió Ichigo

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ir?-cuestiono Rukia

El pelinaranja no respondió, en vez de eso besó a la pelinegra. La muchacha trató de evitar el beso, también intentaba no corresponder, pero no podía, amaba a ese hombre, aunque quisiera lo contrario. Ichigo siguió besando a Rukia, dejándose llevar por el momento comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la muchacha, la ojivioleta no le reprocho nada, deseaba ese contacto, tanto o más que él. Pero de pronto recordó lo que la había traído a la casa de Ichigo.

-Ichi…go... deten…te- pidió la pelinegra apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, en otras palabras cuando Ichigo comenzó a besar su cuello

-Tú quieres terminar conmigo enana, así que si vamos a terminar, terminemos bien ¿No?-dijo Ichigo separándose un poco de Rukia

-Pero… ¿No entiendes que te he utilizado?

-Ya te dije que lo entendí, no soy tan estúpido Rukia-respondió Ichigo- ¿No has escuchado alguna vez la frase "sobre aviso no hay engaño"? Pues haciendo caso a eso, yo estoy avisado en que me estas utilizando, así que si me llego a hacer daño emocionalmente con esto será mi culpa, no tuya ¿Entendido?

-Ichigo…-murmuro Rukia sin saber que pensar

-Rukia, quiero hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma- dijo Ichigo besando las manos de la muchacha

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Importante Leer! ¡El próximo sábado (sábado 20) es el último capítulo del fic!**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Pues yo más feliz que perro con pulgas porque apareció Rukia en el manga! Es que *w* la echaba tanto de menos :c

Buenos, como leyeron allí arriba, nos vemos el próximo sábado con el último capítulo

Nos leemos n_n

(posdata: Ichigo y Rukia tienen 17 años en este fic, Hime y Renji tienen 16. además puse que pasaron varios meses, por lo que los papis de la enana ya conocían al novio de esta)

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

**Shirayuki hanna: **Me encantan tus comentarios, son cortitos pero alentadores x3 Gracias por comentar n_n

**Videl Kurosaki: **La historia de Ichigo la invente totalmente, mientras que la de Hime parcialmente XD Así que gracias por el cumplido xD Gracias por comentar, nos leemos n_n

**yagami rin: **¡Oh hace tiempo que no veía un review tuyo! Pero se entiende que no se pueda comentar, la vida real tiene su prioridad xD Que bueno que te guste XDD, gracias por comentar

**o0 Akisa 0o: **Hime, es la más linda y la más sufrida :c xD, rjkdfjgd La verdad se me ocurrió porque Isshin siempre le anda diciendo a ichigo que quiere nietos, y necesitaba un motivo para que la fresa se sintiera mal y fue como ¡Bang! ¡Estéril! xD nos leemos XDD

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Yo igual amo cuando Isshin expresa su amor por mi suegrita, antes me daba risa, ahora igual XD, pero siento una ternura dentro de mi al ver su amor increíble por Masaki, mas vale que el hijo aprenda del padre XD, nos leemos onee-chan

**Vegetable lov3r: **Si yo hubiera sido Renji en verdad mato a ese viejo infeliz, pero no queria que fuera a la cárcel XD, Isshin y Rukia saben como hacer reaccionar a Ichigo, con un golpe y el sermón de su vida! xDDD La historia de ichigo, es tan: Ya ichigo, cómete un snikers, ¿Mejor? XD La familia Kurosaki, Ay como la adoro! 3

**Adrii Kyouyama: **¡Tengo una lectora nueva! ¡Siii! xD que bueno que te guste n_n, la verdad termina la próxima semana este fanfic XDD nos leemos x3

**Vv-saya-vV: **hola, un gusta saya-san, soy kuniko04 XDDD que bueno que te guste. La verdad yo amo asi muy desesperadamente el GinRan, es que esa pareja es sumamente perfecta x3 Gracias por comentar, nos leemos la próxima semana con el capítulo final n_n

**Tamayuki Terrorist: **Jeje, ves como no te cae mal la Hime? XD mi intención en los fics siempre es no dejar mal a orihime, la quiero mucho como para hacer que la gente la odie xD htrfjdreds Gracias por comentar, nos leemos

**nessie black 10: **bueno, con usui, el pobre no era la madre, era el padre XD, y sobre Ouran, lo he visto, pero así muy mal, vi como 5 capítulos XDDDD grhfd Esto de combinar un fic con otro XD Pues lo de porque ichigo es esteril se lo respondi a otra persona (o0 Akisa 0o) por si te interesa xD Nah' enserio el padre de Orihime es un maldito hijo de ...! RenHime, una de las parejas más extrañas que he escrito, pero aún no supero el ByaRan de orgullo y prejuicio xDDD nos leemos


	20. Misión 14: Epílogo

**Gracias a yagami rin, Tamayuki Terrorist, Shirayuki hanna, Shadowsofgreen, Vv-saya-vV, Vegetable lov3r, Foreveryour, o0 Akisa 0o, Adrii Kyouyama, JertalxD, lizet dbz y nessie black 10 por comentar**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon**

* * *

**Misión 14: Epílogo**

**Pov. Rukia**

-Rukia, quiero hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma

Eso fue lo que escuche... una simple frase que hizo que temblara todo mi cuerpo ¿Es que este idiota hablaba en serio? Cuando decidí venir aquí era para terminar con él, ¡No para que termináramos en la cama! Ichigo me ve con una dulce mirada, definitivamente no lo entiendo... veo en sus ojos que está esperando una respuesta.

-Idiota... Si accedo... ¿Aceptarás que está es nuestra despedida?-le pregunto, debo estar sonrojada, porque siento un calor increíble

-No, no quiero que accedas como un trato a cambio de algo, yo te amo y quiero ser tuyo, eso es todo-al decir esto apoya sus manos en mis hombros como si me dijera "todo está bajo tu decisión"

Ichigo me quita mis anteojos y los pone sobre una repisa, quiero protestar, pero estoy segura de que me los saco para que yo le responda con sinceridad.

Observó hacia otro lado, mi débil mirada no puede contra la suya, debo darle una respuesta, lo que sea... pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, cierro los ojos, me apoyo sobre la punta de mis pies para tratar de alcanzar sus labios con los míos, lo bueno es que Ichigo comprende el mensaje y se agacha un poco, nuestros labios se encuentras finalmente en un tierno y cálido beso, me gustaría estar así por siempre. Siento como las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

-Te amo-le susurró

-Y yo a ti-me responde mientras seca mis lágrimas con delicadeza

Lo tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación, al llegar no sé qué hacer, jamás he estado en una situación como esta, y al ver la cara sonrojada de Ichigo, noto que él tampoco. Voy por lo básico, me recuesto sobre su cama, segundos después Ichigo aparece sobre mí, su boca se dirige a mi cuello, lo comienza a besar con suavidad, yo solo me abrazó a Ichigo para darle a entender que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, yo soy completamente suya.

Los besos en el cuello logran que mi respiración se vuelva agitada y nerviosa, las manos de mi amante se dedican a desabotonar mi blusa, o al menos los pocos botones que quedan por desatar. Una vez terminada la tarea de los botones me levanto un poco para que Ichigo pueda retirarme completamente la estorbosa blusa.

Ichigo vuelve a su labor de besar mi cuello, al parecer siente una debilidad por esa zona de mi cuerpo, pero sus manos no están muy cercas de donde está su boca, de hecho, sus hábiles manos se están preocupando de sacarme mi falda, objetivo el cual cumple de manera perfecta. Ichigo se aparta un poco de mi para poder mirarme, yo me sonrojo al ver cómo me mira, no es por nada, pero pareciera como si me devorara con la mirada. Debe ser la primera vez en su vida que ve a una chica vestida, únicamente, en ropa interior.

Ahora yo observó a Ichigo, y frunzo el ceño ¿Por qué soy la única aquí que esta semidesnuda? Comienzo a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de camisa de Ichigo, lo hago lento y de manera tímida, él solo me mira con cierta dulzura en sus ojos.

Cuando despojo al idiota de su camisa me quedo observando su perfecto torso, su musculatura magnífica, su piel bronceada, luego miro su rostro, su cabello naranja, sus ojos miel, el sonrojo que tiene debido a la situación... el pensar que él me pertenece a mí, que es total y completamente mío me alegra, pero luego me pongo triste al recordar que apenas esto termine él dejara de ser mío, podrá ser de cualquier otra. Prefiero ignorar ese abrumador hecho, ahora debo disfrutar el momento.

No sé en qué momento, debió ser cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero los pantalones de Ichigo ya están en el suelo. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, el vestido solo con unos bóxer negros y yo con ropa interior azul. Ichigo me besa con pasión, rápidamente introduce su lengua en mi boca, iniciando una contienda contra mi indefensa lengua. Luego me doy cuenta que ese beso más que un objetivo, es una distracción, la verdadera meta mi amante es desabrochar mi sostén. Logra su intención con gran dificultad.

Una vez que me veo completamente desnuda (a excepción de mis bragas), me aferro sonrojo, como si fuera posible, aún más, en verdad no sé exactamente si el sonrojo se debe al hecho de estar descubierta o porque me da vergüenza el pequeño tamaño de mi pecho.

A Ichigo no parece importarle el tamaño de mis senos, de hecho, siento como su boca se acerca lentamente a uno de mis pechos y lo comienza a lamer con cierta sutileza. Al sentir el contacto de su lengua con mi pecho lanzo un sonoro gemido mientras mi cuerpo se estremece, el gemido en vez de hacer que Ichigo se detenga, parece alentarlo a seguir. Y eso hace, su lengua recorre todo mi seno derecho, mientras que el izquierdo recibe la atención de una de sus manos. Antes de que pueda preguntar dónde está su otra mano, siento como esta acaricia mis muslos.

-I...I...Ichi...Ichigo...-es lo único que puedo decir, entre gemidos y con gran dificultad

Ichigo aleja su boca de mi seno, ahora la dirige cerca de mi oreja y comienza a hablar

-¿Qué sucede Rukia? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-preguntó Ichigo con un tono de voz seductor

¿Desde cuándo Ichigo habla tan jodidamente sensual? ¡En mi vida lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono de voz! Siento como mi intimidad se humedece aún más de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, luego observó la entrepierna de Ichigo... su miembro, está totalmente erecto y se nota que es muy grande. Me pongo nerviosa al pensar que "eso" va a estar dentro de mí.

De pronto siento como Ichigo se deshace de la única prenda que tengo y comienzo a temblar de los nervios, también noto como Ichigo se desprende de su bóxer. Aferró mis manos a las sábanas, preparándome mentalmente para lo que viene. Ichigo besa mis labios de manera tierna, como para darme entender de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego siento los dedos de Ichigo introducirse en mi feminidad, lanzó un grito un tanto de dolor como de lujuria. Al sentir remover sus dedos me estremezco y lanzo gemido tras gemido. Finalmente Ichigo retira sus dedos y los lame con sensualidad.

Respiró profundamente, ahora viene lo esencial de este acto de amor. Siento como Ichigo penetra mi intimidad con su miembro erecto. La mezcla de placer y dolor es única, como resultado produzco el gemido más sonoro de toda la velada. El gemido logra alimentar los sentidos de Ichigo, quien abandona mi intimidad por un segundo para volver a introducirse, la acción se repite varias veces, cada embestida era más rápida y profunda que la anterior. Mientras que mis gemidos y gritos son cada vez más placenteros.

-Di... di que eres mía... di que me amas- me pide Ichigo tratando de controlar su agitada respiración

-So...soy... soy tuya... te... te amo-le respondo con gran dificultad

En ese momento ambos llegamos al clímax.

**Fin Pov. Rukia**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La pelinegra se despertó en la habitación de Ichigo, se sorprendió de encontrarse sola en la cama, soledad que no duro demasiado ya que observó como Ichigo apareció por la puerta. Se encontraba vestido con una remera negra sencilla y unos jeans.

-¿Recién despertante holgazana?-preguntó el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a Rukia

-No eres nada cortés idiota-respondió Rukia mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas- Por cierto ¿A qué hora te despertarte?

-Pues es difícil despertarte cuando no haz dormido-comentó Ichigo

-¿No dormiste ni una sola hora?-cuestiono sorprendida la ojivioleta

-No, nada-contestó con sencillez el muchacho-pero no importa, podré dormir lo suficiente en el avión

-¿Avión?-interrogó la joven

-A ti no te interesa, después de todo nosotros no somos novios-respondió de forma cortante

-Cierto-afirmó Rukia con un tono de desilusión

Ichigo trató de ser indiferente con Rukia, pero al verla con esa expresión se retractaba de su actitud. El chico no lo pudo evitar por más tiempo, se acercó a la muchacha y la besó. Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan débil con ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ayer recibí la confirmación de tres universidades, una de ellas es de Estados Unidos, para estudiar economía, decidí ir a esa-informó el pelinaranja

-Ah…-fue lo único que pudo responder Rukia

-Volveré definitivamente en 5 años, si para ese entonces sigues soltera enana… pues será un gusto salir contigo-comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Lo mismo digo-afirmó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al llegar a su hogar, Rukia comenzó a hacer una maleta para ir a Inglaterra, pero a pesar de eso no podía con la culpa de querer publicar su novela y tener una buena educación, todo a costas de Ichigo... Ichigo, Ichigo, al pensar en ese nombre se sonrojaba de manera inmediata debido a lo que habían hecho anoche. Lo mismo había pasado cuando tomo una ducha, no podía dejar de pensar que su frágil cuerpo había sido tocado por completo por las fuertes y masculinas manos del pelinaranja... en verdad no quería esperarlo cinco años...

La muchacha cerró la maleta, definitivamente no podía usar de ese modo a Ichigo, su castigo por haber sido tan estúpida sería esperar a Ichigo por cinco años, no lo obligaría a quedarse, se quedaría ella sola en su espera...

De pronto un mensaje de texto apareció en su celular, luego otro tras otro, hasta cumplir unos 16 mensajes, la chica los leyó rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Ichigo. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

_Enana, enana, enana... ¿Eres idiota? De seguro te preguntas ¿Qué es este mensaje? o ¿Cómo un idiota con cara de delincuente se atreve a llamarme idiota? Partamos por el inició Rukia, ¿O debería llamarte Rukiruki? Bueno eso no influye, veamos ahora te preguntaras ¿Cómo es qué sé eso? Es una larga historia, la verdad no tenía intenciones de contártelo hasta que tú me dijeras, pero jamás lo hiciste, así que creo que te lo debo aclarar_.

_Un día cuando fui a visitar a mi familia Yuzu me comenzó a hablar de un montón de escritoras de novelas online que leía, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, pero de pronto escuche que nombro a una tal "Rukiruki"... normalmente no le hubiera prestado atención, pero obviamente me recordó a ti, así que le pedí que me mostrará la novela de esa chica._

_Leí la novela de esa chica, era de una tal Lilia no Shirayuki y un sujeto llamado Conde Tensa Zangetsu. Al inició era una historia cursi y normal, como todas las demás, nada que me llamará la atención, pero luego hubo algo que me intereso, Lilia era igual a ti, y Zangetsu parecido a mí, la manera en que se odiaban, el modo en que Zangetsu descubrió la debilidad de Lilia, el hecho de que el fiel acompañante de Lilia estuviera enamorado de ella... era prácticamente leer mi vida, solo que yo era un vampiro y tu una princesa._

_Debo asumir que cuando lo leí me enfade contigo, pensé que me utilizaste todo este tiempo. A las horas después, me di cuenta de lo ridículo de ese pensamiento, tú nunca me utilizaste cuando iniciamos con ese juego amoroso me dijiste claramente estas palabras: No me interesa tú físico, lo más importante, es que si eres mi pareja no me sentiré culpable._

_Cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez no lo entendí, cuando supe que eras escritora todo resulto muy obvio._

_Ahora, el punto es ¿Por qué te envié este mensaje?_

_En la mañana, antes de que despertaras, llame a tu casa, para mi suerte contesto tu madre, si hubiera contestado Byakuya me hubiera matado por robarle a su hija toda la noche. El punto es que le pregunte si sabía que te había pasado, que yo te había notado muy extraña. Hisana-san dudó un poco, pero me respondió que te habían llegado dos cartas, una para ir a una universidad en Inglaterra y otra para publicar una novela que escribías de forma online. Dijo que por algún motivo no te veía del todo contenta, aunque no sabía cuál era. Pero yo sí, era evidente que te sentías culpable._

_Ahora enana, diré lo más importante de toda esta carta: No arruines tu vida por mí. Una vez escuche que la "culpa" solo sirve para amarrarte y tú enana, no naciste para eso, tú naciste para volar libremente sin ninguna atadura... Ve a Inglaterra, publica tu libro, hazte horriblemente millonaria, ten la fama y elogios que mereces. No tienes ninguna escusa... ¿O quizás tienes miedo de que nadie lo lea? Pues sí, si no lo públicas, te ganaría el miedo y te salvaría de publicar un libro fracasado... ¡Pero, si le haces caso al miedo nunca sabrás cuanto pudiste haber ganado, así que eso solo te serviría para arrepentirte!_

_Vaya ¿Cuantos mensajes de textos son los que te envié? Bueno no importa, tengo el dinero para pagarlos, nos vemos en cinco años. Te amo._

_Posdata: Si quieres detenerme, es muy tarde, estoy tomando el avión en este preciso momento._

Rukia finalizó de leer los mensajes con un nudo en la garganta, definitivamente Ichigo era un idiota... pero siempre tenía las palabras exactas para motivar a las personas. Esperaba que tanto Ichigo como ella pudieran ser novios dentro de cinco años... pero cinco años era un periodo de tiempo muy largo, podían pasar cientos de cosas y conocer a muchas personas... nada aseguraba lo que pasaría en su futuro...

**X-X-X-X-X-5 años después-X-X-X-X-X**

**Un hombre estaba en su lujoso departamento esperando para ver un programa de televisión, por mucho que le avergonzara aceptarlo, estuvo esperando toda la semana para verlo. Era un programa llamado la rosa de Urahara, un programa de televisión por cable, era un programa de Inglaterra, aunque era conducido por un japonés llamado Kisuke Urahara. Además era un programa que se transmitía en muchos países por su éxito.**

**El dueño del departamento dejo de pensar y se dispuso a ver el programa que ya había comenzado.**

*****En el set de televisión*****

**-Bueno, bueno-dijo el conductor del programa- Hoy es un capítulo especial por tres motivos, primero, hoy a diferencia de los otros días tendré dos invitados, no uno, como acostumbro. Segundo, esos dos invitados son unas muchachas muy hermosas, y tercero es que ambas son de mi país. Les pido un fuerte aplauso para las autoras de: Flor solitaria y de Haz lo que te ordene, Hinamori Momo y Kuchiki Rukia.**

El estudio se retumbo en aplausos cuando vieron aparecer a dos hermosas jóvenes en el estudio, una de ellas tenía el cabello negro, corto y suelto, llevaba un vestido turquesa muy elegante y unos zapatos con tacón alto, sus ojos violeta estaban iluminados detrás de un par de pequeños lentes ópticos. La otra muchacha tenía tanto los ojos como el cabello marrón, este último estaba recogido en un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color crema, el cual combinaba con su sencillo vestido.

-Un gusto Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-san-dijo Urahara

-Lo mismo digo-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-Un gusto-contestó la pelinegra

-Bueno, la noche es larga, pero el programa no lo es tanto-comentó Kisuke- este es un programa pin-pon, yo lanzó una pregunta y ustedes responden rápidamente, pero antes de iniciar eso, quiero que me hablen sobre ustedes antes de convertirse en escritoras mundialmente reconocidas

-Bueno…-dijo Rukia tomando la palabra- yo era una chica antisocial a quien casi nadie le hablaba, aunque mucha gente que me trataba mal admiraba a Rukiruki sin saber que se trataba de mi, pero de todos modos tenia buenos amigos.

-Por mi parte yo si tenía amigos, como Shiro-chan, Hisagi-kun, Kira-kun, Yachiru-chan… bueno, creo ellos eran los más importantes-contestó Hinamori con una sonrisa.

-Ah… entonces ustedes dos tenían vidas muy distintas-observó Urahara- cuando ustedes eran tan solo Rukiruki y Shinigami21 eran las autoras en línea más leídas, ¿Acaso ustedes no encontraban a la otra su rival?

-No… bueno… quizás un poco-aceptó Momo- la verdad la historia de Rukia-chan era más atrevida y le tenía un poco de envidia por su manera de escribir.

-La verdad yo la odiaba- confesó Rukia con gran indiferencia, dejando congelados a todos en el público por su frialdad- no me gustaba tener competencia, y su historia era muy buena, obviamente la odiaba. Pero debe asumir que ahora me agrada mucho.

-Qué bueno que aclaraste eso último Kuchiki-san, habías dejado al público ofendido por tu frialdad-dijo Urahara- pero eso no importa, ahora vienen las preguntas pin-pon, las primeras preguntas son fáciles, pero luego se complican.

(N/A: en negrita estarán las preguntas, en cursiva las respuestas de Momo, en letra normal, las de Rukia)

**-¿Color favorito?**

_-Verde_

-Morado

**-¿Fecha de cumpleaños?**

_-3 de junio_

-14 de enero

**-¿Edad?**

_-20_

-22

**-¿Comida favorita?**

_-Melocotón_

-Bolas de arroz… y pepino

**¿Qué hacen en sus ratos libres? aparte de leer o escribir**

_-Dibujar_

-Coleccionar objetos de conejo

**-¿Soltera?**

_-No_

-Algo así

**-Me detendré un poco en esto… ¿Qué significa "algo así"?**

-Estoy soltera, pero tengo una especie de compromiso

**-¿Me pueden dar el nombre de las personas con las que están comprometidas?**

_-Toshiro Hitsugaya_

-Lo lamento, no puedo

**-Ahora solo hare preguntas dirigidas a Rukia, luego a Hinamori, esto porque ahora quiero respuestas más largas… dime Kuchiki-san ¿Por qué nunca te has quitado tus gafas en público?**

-Miopía, mi miopía es terrible

**-Jo jo, una respuesta muy obvia, pero creía que tenias algún motivo oculto**

-Por supuesto que no

**-Mmmm… por algún motivo no creo en esas palabras, pero fingiré… por otro lado, ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que usted y el actor Kurosaki-san son novios?**

-No, no somos novios

**-Vaya, vaya, es una lástima, hacen una linda pareja, la verdad creí que ese rumor era cierto, después de todo estudiaban en la misma escuela, para ser exactos en la misma clase.**

-Es cierto, fuimos amigos, de hecho por mi culpa dejo de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil… pero no, no somos novios

**-Hablando de otro tema, Kuchiki-san, dijiste que publicarás otro libro ¿Cuándo lo harás?**

-Falta mucho tiempo para eso… la verdad dentro de una semana partiré a Japón, quiero tomarme un descanso y volver a ver a mis amigos y familiares.

**-Sí ves a mi familia envíale saludos, un gusto tenerte en el programa, ahora hablaremos con Hinamori Momo.**

*****Volviendo al departamento*****

En ese momento el dueño del departamento apagó el televisor, solo le interesaba escuchar a Rukia, -_así que volverás a Japón-_ pensó el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro, nunca fumaba, las veces que había fumado se podían contar que los dedos de una mano, pero necesitaba liberar la tensión, después de todo, decirle a su representante que se iba a tomar unas vacaciones de un año, definitivamente recibiría una gran paliza de Ikumi.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia Kuchiki iba caminando tranquilamente por una de las calles de Tokio, aunque su tranquilidad se veía interrumpida cada vez que algún fanático de sus libros le pedía un autógrafo. Fuera de eso, todo era normal. Iba a caminando a paso lento… muy lento observaba a la gente que tenía alrededor en busca de inspiración, pero no la encontraba. De pronto sintió que alguien gritaba a lo lejos su nombre, lo ignoró, el grito se repitió esta vez más cerca, de nuevo lo ignoro finalmente observó cómo alguien sujetaba su brazo.

-¡Rukia-chan, estás sorda!-dijo la persona que sujetaba el brazo de la pelinegra

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Vaya hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!-exclamo Rukia

-Nos vimos en navidad, como todos los años-afirmó Rangiku con una sonrisa

-Sí, tienes razón

-¡Acompáñame Rukia-chan!

-¿A dónde?

-Orihime me invitó a su casa, vayamos, mi novio me está esperando en su auto- al decir esto la mujer voluptuosa jalo a Rukia, sin escuchar si quiera su respuesta, hasta un vehículo donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado, una amplia sonrisa y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Kuchiki-chan-dijo el hombre de cabello plateado

-Hola Gin- respondió Rukia algo intimidada, ese hombre le daba miedo

-¡Vamos Gin! ¡A la casa de Orihime!-exclamó la rubia alegremente

-Claro, Ran-chan- al decir esto, Gin espero a que ambas mujeres subieran al automóvil para ponerlo en marcha.

Gin y Rangiku iban hablando animadamente en los asientos de adelante, Rukia solo observaba, le parecía increíble que Rangiku siendo una mujer tan hermosa estuviera casada con un hombre tan extraño como él. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era que ella la trataba con amabilidad, a pesar de que había terminado con Ichigo… lo mismo con el resto de la familia Kurosaki.

Las últimas dos semanas de diciembre, durante cinco años, Rukia venía a Japón a celebrar las fiestas de fin de año, y no sabía si era casualidad o porque la familia Kurosaki lo planeara, pero siempre se encontraba con algún miembro de la familia de Ichigo quienes la obligaban a ir a algún lado a charlar, Rukia sospechaba que le hablaban para ver si ella aún era soltera.

Al llegar a la casa de Orihime, Rangiku entro sin golpear la puerta, argumentando que siempre estaba abierta.

-¡Ya llegamos Orihime! ¡Traje a alguien con nosotros!-gritó Rangiku

Una muchacha de largo cabellera anaranjada apareció frente a sus los tres visitantes, al ver a Rukia fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Rukia!-exclamó emocionada la muchacha de los ojos grises

-Orihime… me alegro de verte- respondió Rukia

-¡Rukia! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó un pelirrojo quien estaba saliendo de un cuarto de la casa

-¡Renji!-dijo alegremente la pelinegra al verlo- Llegue ayer a Japón.

-Y bien… ¿Vayamos a comer?-preguntó Rangiku

-Pero Matsu… Ichimaru-chan…-dijo Orihime hasta que fue interrumpida

-¿Acaso ibas a decirme Matsumoto? ¡Recuerda que estoy casada! ¡Además llámame por mi nombre, al llamarme Ichimaru me siento rara!-dijo Rangiku

-Ran-chan ¿Acaso no te gusta mi apellido?-preguntó Gin

-Eh… ¡Sí! Si me gusta Gin… pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre… y ¡Vamos a comer!-exclamo la mujer

-Es que Rangiku-san, aún falta una persona a la que invite-explico Orihime

-Pues tendremos que esperar- dijo resignada Rangiku

-Iré a poner otro puesto para Rukia-comentó Renji

-Gin, deberías acompañar a Renji, me gustaría tener una conversación de mujeres con Orihime y Rukia- dijo Rangiku

-¿Eh? Pero me gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas Rangiku-respondió el hombre de cabello plateado

-¡AY! ¡Me casé con un entrometido!-gritó la mujer de ojos claros infantilmente

De pronto sonó el timbre, Orihime le pidió a Rukia que fuese abrir, la pelinegra aunque algo extrañada, aceptó. Abrió la puerta con total naturalidad, pero quedo estática al ver de quien se trataba. Su cabello naranjo lo delataba ¿Quién más podía ser?

-Inoue, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo-dijo el hombre en la puerta mirando hacia otro lado, luego vio al frente y quedo impactado de ver que la persona que le había abierto la puerta no era su amiga.

-Rukia-murmuro Ichigo sorprendido

La reacción involuntaria de la muchacha fue cerrar la puerta de golpe, y luego se apoyo en ella para evitar que Ichigo pudiera abrirla. La reacción de todos los presentes fue increíble, Rangiku quería abofetearla, Renji también quería golpearla, Orihime solo la miraba de manera comprensiva y Gin sonreía maliciosamente. Ichigo por su parte golpeaba la puerta de manera desesperada.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san- dijo Gin haciendo que Rukia reaccionara-Kurosaki-san en verdad quiere verte, ábrele la puerta

-Gracias Gin…-dijo Rukia

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ichigo, y antes de que el pelinaranja pudiese decir o hacer algo, Rukia lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al patio trasero de la casa de Orihime, si iba a hablar con él lo haría a solas.

-Así que eres actor-comentó la pelinegra- Cuando nos despedimos dijiste que estudiarías economía

-Y eso hice… al menos el primer semestre

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Mmmm… había una chica en mi clase, se llama Mashiro, al mismo tiempo que estudia trabajaba en una pequeña compañía de teatro. Un día un chico quien tenía que ser el protagonista de la obra se rompió una pierna, me obligo a mí a reemplazarlo junto a una chica llamada Hiyori, la cosa es que cuando lo reemplace me quedo gustando la actuación… abandone la carrera y me dedique a la compañía de teatro, al inicio no sabía si había sido una decisión correcta, como modo de financiamiento ser un actor de un teatro poco reconocido no era la mejor idea, pero era lo que más me gustaba. Luego conocí a una representante, Ikumi-san, me dijo que no le costaría trabajo llevarme a la pantalla grande debido a mi físico.

-¿Esa mujer estaba ciega? ¡Eres horrible idiota!-dijo Rukia bromeando

-Una encuesta con los 10 galanes más atractivos de Hollywood dice lo contrario

-Presumes solo porque fuiste el numero tres-comentó Rukia

-Por supuesto, le gane a gente como Castiel o Sebastián Michaelis- dijo Ichigo con un aire de orgullo

-Pero te ganó el señor Walker Takumi y Jellal Fernández-respondió la ojivioleta burlándose

-Cállate, eso no importa, el punto es que yo ya te conté que paso con mi vida ¿Qué sucedió con la tuya?

-Me volví una autora reconocida, fin

-Idiota… ¿Has tenido algún novio en este tiempo?

-8-contestó como si nada la pelinegra

-¡¿EH?!- preguntó Ichigo celoso de todos aquellos desconocidos que fueron novios de Rukia

-OCHO-repitió Rukia viendo la reacción de Ichigo

-¿Y con alguno tú hiciste…? ya sabes…-pregunto incómodo el pelinaranja

-¿Te importa?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTA!-respondió el actor enfadado

-¿Por qué? terminamos hace 5 años, no somos nada y…

Rukia se fue vio abruptamente interrumpida debido a que los labios de Ichigo estaban sobre los suyos, la muchacha no se hizo de rogar y correspondió inmediatamente al beso, estuvo esperando cinco años para sentir esa boca junto a la suya, no iba a permitir que el orgullo le arrebatará ese momento. Ichigo se estaba devorando la boca de Rukia, la deseaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, ambos estaban con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

-No-dijo Rukia

-¿No qué?

-No he tenido relaciones con nadie que no hayas sido tú-respondió la ojivioleta sonrojada

Ichigo sonrió al saber esto, la enana seguía siendo solo de él, quizás ese pensamiento lo hacía egoísta, pero la enana era suya.

-Ichigo… gracias-dijo Rukia apenada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja

-Tú me diste los ánimos necesarios para publicar mi libro y para aceptar la beca en Inglaterra… gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia al escucharla decir eso, ella no debía agradecer nada, el solo dijo lo que pensó en ese momento, él debía agradecerle a ella, después de todo, si no fuera por ella el jamás se hubiera reconciliado con su familia, sería un doctor y pasaría su vida frustrado. Rukia se separó un poco de Ichigo, se quitó sus anteojos, respiró hondo y dijo.

-Misión 13: Cásate conmigo

El pelinaranja la observó atentamente… luego se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ofendiendo a la chica que tenía enfrente

-¡No es broma! ¡¿Acaso te ríes del hecho que una mujer le pida matrimonio a un hombre?! ¡Machista!-gritó Rukia

-No es eso tonta, me rio porque te equivocaste en la misión

-¿Ah?

-Esta sería la misión 14-explico Ichigo

-¡Es la 13!

-14

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes del número exacto?!-cuestionó la muchacha

-Uno, toma mi mano. Dos, Abrázame. Tres, Bésame. Cuatro, enséñame sobre el verdadero amor. Cinco, sé mi amor sustituto. Seis, llámame por mi nombre. Siete, haz lo que desees. Ocho, confiésame tu amor. Nueve, lucha por mí. Diez, ten una cita conmigo. Once, cárgame en tus brazos. Doce, muerde mi cuello. Y finalmente, trece, quédate junto a mí.-dijo con orgullo el pelinaranja

-Me das miedo, ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Dime tu opinión sobre la misión 14!-pidió la ojivioleta

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mi opinión en tus misiones? Se supone que las debo aceptar sumisamente-murmuró Ichigo

-Bueno, en esta ocasión quiero saber tu opinión

-Pues… si nos casamos… me golpearas todos los días, discutiremos como niños y mi popularidad con las mujeres bajara- respondió Ichigo

-Ya entendí. Es obvio que no te quieres casar conmigo-dijo Rukia decepcionada

-¡Deja de sacar conclusiones enana! No he dicho que no quiera, todo lo contrario, me quiero casar contigo, grandísima idiota

Los hermosos ojos de Rukia se iluminaron como no lo habían hecho en años, además de que la acompañaba un perfecto sonrojo. Ichigo al verla tan hermosa se agacho para besarla, pero en vez de sentir los dulces labios de Rukia sintió unos fuertes golpes en su estómago, diez fuertes golpes para ser exactos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Rukia?!-grito Ichigo retorciéndose en dolor.

-Diez golpes, ¡Uno por cada mujer a la que haz besado!-exclamó Rukia de manera altanera

-¡Eran besos actuados! ¡Soy un actor! ¡Además fueron solo 5 mujeres!-se quejo Ichigo

-Patricia Thompson, Winry Rockbell, Hinata Hyuga, Taiga Aisaka y Mirajane Strauss, son ellas cinco… ¡Pero! A Mirajane la has besado 6 veces, de hecho la gente encuentra que haces tan buen pareja con ella que han existido cientos de rumores de que era tu novia

-¡Mirajane es mi amiga!

-Te creo, pero aun así debía golpearte, tú no tuviste que soportar cinco años viendo como yo besaba a otro.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ichigo

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Vengan a comer!-gritó Orihime desde dentro del hogar

Ichigo y Rukia hicieron caso a su amiga, antes de comenzar a comer Orihime se levantó de su asiento para decir unas palabras.

-Bueno… en verdad estoy feliz de tener a todos mis amigos presentes, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-san e Ichimaru-kun, la verdad a los últimos dos los conozco hace menos tiempo que a Kuchiki-san y a Kurosaki-kun, pero aun así los quiero mucho. El punto es que hoy los quería reunir para decir que Renji y yo nos vamos a casar.

Renji se levantó de su asiento y besó a la pelinaranja, Rangiku aplaudió emocionada, Gin levanto una copa en señal de aprobación. Ichigo por su parte también se levanto de su asiento, tomo aire y dijo.

-Felicitaciones, Renji, Inoue… además… ¡Yo y la enana también nos vamos a casar!

Rukia escupió el líquido del licor que estaba bebiendo, no esperaba a que Ichigo anunciara tan pronto su boda

-¡Idiota! ¡No anuncies nuestro compromiso como si nada! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un anillo de compromiso!- exclamó Rukia totalmente sonrojada

Todos los presentes se rieron con la escena, definitivamente, aunque los años pasaran, esos dos seguían igual.

**Pov. Rukia**

Y de esa manera se fue desarrollando nuestra historia de amor, una historia que involucro a dos personas que no se amaban, pero con el tiempo llegaron a amarse de tal manera que no importaba que se encontraran a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro, dos personas que discutían frecuentemente, pero que jamás se cansaban de esas peleas, después de todo, servían para animar el ambiente, esa es la historia entre Ichigo y yo. Una historia en donde ninguno de los dos sabría distinguir el inició, y muchos menos le queremos ver un final.

**Fin.**

* * *

Notas de Autor: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo porque me demore cuatro días enteros en escribirlo! XD, tengo que poner dos aclaraciones: Uno, soy virgen (por si alguien se lo preguntaba luego de leer el lemon), Segundo, en la parte que puse que un actor se rompió un pierna, fue un chiste XD, ya saben en el teatro se dice "rompete una pierna" en vez de decir "suerte", así que me pareció que sería una perfecta ironía que en verdad se rompiera la pierna XDD

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final esta historia, me gusto mucho escribirla durante todo este tiempo n_n

Por otro lado, nombre a muchos personajes nada que ver con Bleach aquí los pondré por si a alguien le interesa XP

(Castiel, del juego corazón de melón; Sebastian, de kuroshitsuji; Walker Takumi, es Usui de kaichou wa maid sama; Jellal de Fairy Tail; Patty de Soul Eater; Winry de FMA; Hinata de Narut; Taiga de Toradora y Mirajane de Fairy Tail)

Insisto en repetir mi agradecimiento a toda la gente que me acompaño durante este fic. Quizás nos leamos dentro de otro fic ;D


End file.
